Hidden Love
by TragedyDawl
Summary: Sasuke just changed schools and meets up with his popular best friend. He then meets Sakura, an outcast who has a son that no one else knows about. They fall for each other but have to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else.
1. First Day Of School

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 1 " First Day Of School"

" Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" A three year old boy shook her mother's body so she could wake up from her sleeping form. Sakura Haruno slowly opened up her eyes to see her son, Maynard staring at her with his the same colored eyes as hers.

" Good mourning baby." Sakura said as she sat up on her bed and looked over at the clock to see it was 30 minutes until school starts.

Sakura was a 17 year old high school student that lived with her 3 year old son, Maynard. She had gotten pregnant when she was 14 years old after losing her virginity one night to a boy who she was in loved with but only saw her as a one night stand. After she found out that she was pregnant, she continued going to school but after her child was born, she moved out of the city and away from her parents. Her parents disaproved of her pregnancy and told her if she had this child they would disown her so she choose her child over her parents. She now lives in a small apartment which contains one bedroom that her and Maynard sleep together, a small kitchen, bathroom and a small living room.

Maynard gave his mom a huge smile as he watched her get up from her bed and gave him a kiss on the head and went over to her closet and got ready for school.

When she was done getting dressed, she helped Maynard get dressed and they went to their kitchen and grabbed some breakfast.

" Are you going to be a good boy today at the day care center?" Sakura asked her son as she watched him eat his cereal.

" Yes mommy. I always am a good boy." Maynard said with another smile on his face.

" I know you are baby." Sakura said while looking at her son.

Maynard looked just like his mother except he had short black hair, which he got from his father.

They continued to eat their breakfast and when they were done, they gathered their things and walked out of the apartment.

They reached Sakura's car which was a old looker car but she didn't mind as long as it took her from place A to place B. She opened up the back door for her son to climb in and fasten his seat belt then closed his door. She quickly went to her side of the car and got in and turned on the car and started to drive off.

When they reached to the day care center, Sakura got out of the car and helped her son out of the car and while holding his hand, they walked together into the building. When they entered inside, they were greeted by one of the workers.

" Good mourning Miss Haruno and Maynard. How are you two doing today?" Shizune asked with a smile on her face while Sakura was filling out a form out.

" Good Miss Shizune!" Maynard said. Everyone at the day care center just adored Sakura's son. He was always well behaved and polite for being such a young child and he always had a smile on his face.

" Yeah we are well how are you doing today?" Asked Sakura who just got done writing down her information and turned around to look at the brunette.

" Very well thank you for asking. Say Maynard are you ready to have some fun today?" Shizune asked as she knelled in front of the boy and ruffled his hair with his hand.

" Yes Miss Shizune." Maynard said then turned around to see his mother also kneeling down before him.

" Alright honey, mommy has to leave for school now but I will be back later to pick you up. I love you." Sakura kissed her son on the forehead as he put his arms around her neck.

" I love you too mommy." Maynard let go of his embrace and watched his mother stand up and wave again before walking out of the building.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha took in a deep sigh as he got out of his car and started walking up to his new high school. His parents, his older brother and him moved recently but Sasuke didn't really care that much at the fact that they had moved. He never made any friends at his old school and actually his only friend he ever had actual goes to the school he was starting at today. Sasuke was always quiet and was always alone and people thought his chicken butt hairstyle was weird. Naruto and him became friends when they were younger but Naruto had to move away and ever since then, he couldn't find another friend.

When he entered the building, he looked at his schedule and found out where his first class was going to be taught at, so he walked up to the door, took in a another heavy sigh and walked in. He scanned the room until he found his best friend waving at him.

" Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as his friend casually walked over to him.

" Sup?" Sasuke asked his friend.

" So what do you think of this school so far?" Naruto asked.

" It's okay." Sasuke said as he looked around the classroom to get a feel for the class.

" Aw don't be that gloomy I'm sure you will love it here! At lunch, I will show you the rest of the gang. The only other person who is also in our class is Ino, she's pretty, I bet you'll like her." Naruto said as he gave his friend a nudge with his elbow.

" Hn."

" You still don't talk that much huh."

Naruto said then noticed a blond headed girl walking up to the two guys and he smiled at her as Sasuke turned his head to see what he was looking at.

" Hi Ino!" Naruto yelled out.

" Hey Naruto! Oh who is this?" Ino asked while looking at Sasuke, Sasuke on the other hand didn't really pay much attention to the girl.

" Ino this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Ino." Naruto explained to his friend as Sasuke nodded his head.

" You don't talk much do you? Well that's okay I like shy boys." Ino questioned the raven hair boy.

" Yeah he doesn't talk a whole lot it's just who he is that's all but don't worry Ino, I'm sure he will warm up to you." Naruto said while giving her a wink as she slightly blushed while Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone took their seats except for Sasuke because it was his first day and he didn't have a seat yet.

" Good mourning class." Kakashi greeted the class as he walked into the classroom and closed the door behind him.

" What the hell! Why are you here on time Kakashi?"

Naruto yelled out in shock while everyone else turned to give him a look, especially Sasuke because he had no idea what he was talking about.

Kakashi was the only teacher in school who was always late in his class. He had always made up some excuse as to why he was late but all of his students knew his excuses were bull shit.

" Well we have a new student coming in today and I wanted to impress you all by coming to class on time and Naruto... watch you language." Kakashi stated as he glared at his student.

" Anyways class, today we have a new student. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Now Sasuke you can sit next to-" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto and Ino.

" Have him sit next to me!" Ino yelled out.

" No I'm his best friend, he should sit next to me!"

Naruto yelled out even louder, causing Sasuke sweat a little from the commotion. Having people fight over him was something he was not used to at all.

" Shut up you two he will sit next to Sakura Haruno. Sakura can you please stand up so Sasuke knows where to sit?"

The teacher asked and Sasuke looked around the classroom until he noticed a girl with pink hair that came down to her shoulders stand up.

" Ew why that loser, he will be much better off sitting next to me!" Ino yelled out again as she stood up from her seat to protest.

" Ino be quiet and sit back down!" Kakashi said as he glared at his blond headed student, causing her to slowly sit back down to her seat without saying another word.

Sakura ignored Ino's comment and raised her head to look up at the new student. Her emerald colored eyes met with his onyx colored ones. Sasuke walked to his seat as he watched the girl sitting back down on her seat.

" Sasuke don't sit next to that freak!"

Naruto was now the one to stand up from his seat and shout out, causing the whole classroom to laugh, except for Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke kept his gaze on the pink haired girl and was surprised to see her acting like she didn't hear what her classmates were calling her.

" Shut up Naruto and sit down before I send you to detention." Kakashi yelled out once more.

" Nice to meet you Sasuke." Sakura said as she noticed him taking a seat next to her.

" Hn." Sasuke nodded her head towards her then shifted his eye sight to the teacher.

_' Well he thinks I'm a total freak now especially if he is friends with Naruto and Ino but whatever it's better this way anyway... but something about his aura is different from everyone else here.'_ Sakura thought as she looked away from her new seatmate and looked up at the teacher.

* * *

When class was over, Sasuke, Naruto and Ino walked out of the room together, going to their next class.

" So Sasuke how was sitting next to that pink haired loser?" Ino said with a smile on her face but quickly faded when she looked up at him and noticed he was not amused by her comment.

" Don't worry Ino, like I said earlier, Sasuke doesn't talk that much. So anyways how was sitting next to that freak?"

" Hn." Sasuke ignored his question.

" Well okay... oh hey Sasuke, what class do you have next?" Naruto changed the subject.

" Art." Sasuke responded.

" Aw Sasuke we don't have the same class together but don't worry, I will see you at lunch. Bye you two." Ino said as she gave Sasuke a wink and walked away to her next class while Sasuke completely ignored her.

" Why are you taking art dude? That is lame. I am off to cooking right now so I guess we don't have the same class ether but hey at least in my class I can eat all of the ramen I want."

Naruto said as he walked Sasuke to his class so he wouldn't get lost.

When they got outside Sasuke's art class, Naruto waved him off as he began to walk to his next class while Sasuke walked into his classroom. When he entered the classroom, he again to look around and noticed he didn't know anyone but then his eyes noticed his seatmate in his other class. Sakura was sitting by herself near the window and so Sasuke figured he would go sit next to her since he didn't know anyone else and he honestly didn't give a damn what Naruto or Ino called her.

He didn't understand why they would be calling her names like that but he didn't want to defend someone who he didn't even know while making his friend mad so he would just stay quiet but hated it deep inside, because he was in her place at his old school but this time with the help of Naruto, he was going to make a fresh new start.

Sakura was drawing something on her notebook when she felt a presence near her so she looked up just in time to see Sasuke taking a seat next to her, which shocked her.

" Sasuke... you don't have to sit here, it's not assigned seating." Sakura said as she looked over at him.

" Oh well can I sit here... I don't know anyone here." Sasuke said.

" Sure... how do you like school so far?" Sakura asked. She hated talking to people, she always pushed everyone away from her but she just had the urge to talk to this new guy.

" Annoying." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and leaned back on his desk.

" Yeah there are a lot of people here who are annoying and I wish I could tell you that you will eventually get used to it, but no you don't." Sakura said.

" Thanks for the info, at least your best friend isn't the most annoying one of all." Sasuke stated.

" Who Naruto?" Sakura asked him and he nodded his head.

" Yes he is a loud one." Sakura admitted as she put some strands of her hair behind her ear. Sasuke noticed this action and couldn't help but stare at her.

_' Why is everyone calling her a loser. She's actually kinda cute.'_Sasuke thought to himself but looked away suddenly when he noticed her looking back at him.

* * *

After class, everyone backed their bags and exited the classroom.

" Sakura." Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Sasuke walking up to her.

" Is there something that you need Sasuke?" Sakura asked when she noticed him stopping right in front of her.

" Do you think you could show me where the cafeteria is? I have lunch right now and I still don't know my way around here."

" Sure. I have lunch too. I remember when I first got transferred to this school, it was very confusing knowing where everything was."

" When did you start going to this school?" Sasuke asked.

" I moved when I was 16 years old so about over a year now." Sakura said as Sasuke walked beside her on their way to the cafeteria.

They both walked into the cafeteria and Sasuke immediately spotted Naruto, among with Ino and a few other people sitting around the table.

" Well I guess you should go to your friends. See you later Sasuke." Sakura said as she began to walk away.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and took a seat beside him. He looked up again to see Sakura going over to a table which consist of a female with short black hair, a guy with a pineapple shaped hair style, a guy with sunglasses, a guy who was a little over weight and snacking on some chips and another guy who was wearing some large coat. He noticed her not talking to any of them, just sitting there, eating her lunch while the others sitting around her were talking among themselves.

" Sasuke, I want to introduce our gang. There is Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Temari and you had already met Ino earlier. Everyone this is my best friend Sasuke, he will now be hanging out with us for now on." Naruto yelled out as everyone greeted the new student.

" Hey Sasuke what was up with you and that pink haired freak?" Gaara asked him out of curiosity.

" Yeah hanging out with her and that group over there is social suicide." Temari stated while putting on lip gloss.

" What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked.

" Well for starters she has pink hair. Pink hair! Who the fuck has that kind of hair and she is always quiet and never talks to anyone." Ino said.

" Yeah Sasuke, for your own stake, stay away from her okay." Neji said.

" Yeah we are only looking out for you now because we are your friends now so you don't need to make friends with the people over there." Temari pointed out.

" So Sasuke did you have a girlfriend at your other school?" Ino questioned the boy as she flipped her long blond hair in a pony tail over her shoulder. Sasuke gave her a ' What the fuck glance' then just shrugged it off, ignoring the girl.

" You really don't like to talk much. But don't worry my friend I Lee will show you how to communitcate with others!" Lee explained with excitement in his eyes.

" No thanks Lee, Sasuke is fine just the way he is. Don't worry man you will be popular in no time." Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back with a grin on his face.

" Hn." Sasuke looked over at the pink haired girl once again and she was still not talking to anyone at her table.

_' That's weird, she was talking to me just fine earlier.'_Sasuke thought but got rid of the thoughts of her and listen to his new friends talk to each other.

* * *

**Okay this is my new story so I hope you guys will enjoy this story. It's going to get even better later on trust me.**


	2. Kit Kat Klub

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 2 " Kit Kat Klub"

It was the end of the school day and Sasuke met up with Naruto in front of the school. The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful for Sasuke but he didn't really complain, he was just glad that school was finally over.

" Sasuke! What are you doing tonight?" Naruto yelled out as he watched his best friend walk up to him.

" Nothing why?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow at his friend.

" Alright cool man. Tonight, you and me are going to this club I heard about earlier." Naruto explained with a smile on his face.

" Why would you want to go there?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone of voice.

" Why? Because going to the club is fun as hell dude. Have you even been to a club before Sasuke?"

" No..." Sasuke replied while he had his arms crossed and closed his eyes.

" Okay mr. ice cube then it's settled we are going tonight and you can't say anything that will change that."

" Fine whatever." Sasuke responded and started to look around, he was already getting bored with talking to Naruto. He then saw Sakura walking out of the school. Sasuke didn't understand why he kept staring at her but there was something about her that he couldn't help but become interest in. Sasuke then looked over at his friend again who was still rambling on.

" So do you want to go together or should we just meet each other at the club?" Naruto asked while scratching his head.

" I can just meet you up there. I want to go home first and change clothes." Sasuke said. Naruto agreed and wrote down the address and the directions for him.

" Alright cool man. I will see you later." Naruto said as he walked off to find his car, leaving Sasuke behind. Sasuke started to walk to his car, which was in a different direction from where Naruto's car was.

While he was walking, he saw Sakura outside of her car, with the hood of her car open. From the look on her face, it seemed like something was wrong with her car. At first he was going to leave her there and have her figure it out for herself what was wrong with her car but then he changed his mind and walked up to the pink hair girl. He did owe her for helping him earlier showing him where the cafeteria was located at.

" Not working?" Sasuke spoke out and watched Sakura tense up a little bit and turned her head and was greeted by the new student.

" Sasuke you scared me." Sakura said as she put her hand to her heart while Sasuke remained silent. Then she turned around to look at her car again.

" Yeah I can't get it to start. Do you think you can help me?"

Sakura asked as she turned and looked at Sasuke once more but from looking at his bored expression, he was going to say no. But instead of him walking away, Sakura was shocked when she saw him coming over to her and taking a look at her car, still not saying anything.

After 10 minutes later, they were finally able to turn on Sakura's car.

" Sasuke thank you so much for all of your help." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" Don't worry about it. I have to go but I guess I will see you tomorrow." Sasuke said as he started to walk off.

" Oh okay, thanks again Sasuke. See you tommorrow." Sakura said back at the boy as she watched him leave. She then got into her car and drove off.

* * *

Sakura drove over to the day care center and walked into the building to be greeted by Shizune, with little Maynard standing next to her.

" Mommy!" Maynard yelled out as he ran over to his mother and gave her a hug while she hugged him back.

" Hey baby. Did you have fun today?" Sakura questioned her child and watched him nod his head in response.

" Yes mommy." Maynard replied with a smile and watched his mom stand up and turned to face Shizune.

" How did it go today?" Sakura asked the worker.

" A few of the kids still give him a hard time because he is the only child here who doesn't have a father but he just a strong trooper and acts like it doesn't bother him. Other than that he was very well behaved." Shizune responded.

" Good. Okay little dude are you ready to go? Mommy has to go home to get ready for work tonight." Sakura said as she extended her hand out to the little boy and he glady accepted it.

" Okay bye Miss Shizune!" Maynard waved to the lady while she waved back at the two.

" Bye guys, see you both tomorrow." Shizune said.

" Bye." Sakura said as the two left the building, still holding each others hands.

Sakura and Maynard got into their apartment and Sakura went over to turn on their small tv in the living room for Maynard to watch while she got ready for work. She watched him sit on their only couch, having his attention drawn to the tv then she walked into their bedroom and started to get dressed.

About ten minutes later, she emerged from the bedroom with her work's uniform on and her hair was being pulled from her face by a black headband. She walked over to her son and noticed him still sitting there being content while watching tv. She went over to the tv and turned it off, then faced back at her son.

" Okay Maynard, are you ready to go see Miss Tsunade?" Sakura asked her child with a smile on her face.

" Yes mommy."

Maynard said as he got up from his seat and watched his mother gather her purse and coat, then escorted him out of the apartment. Once they walked out of the apartment, they walked over to the next apartment door and Maynard stood there patiently while watching his mother knock on the door. A moment later, an older woman with honey colored eyes and long blond hair with two low pig tails opened up the door.

" Hey guys. Is it that time already?" The lady asked.

" Yes it is. Isn't it Maynard?" Sakura looked down at the boy and watch him continued to smile like he never had a care in the world.

" Yes mommy." Maynard responded.

Sakura met Tsunade right after she moved into her apartment with her son. They instantly connected and since Tsunade felt bad for Sakura's situation, she offered her a job at a place that she owned and Sakura happily agreed and was even more thankful when Tsunade even offered to babysit Maynard the nights she had to work since she knew she didn't have any friends or family here. Sakura actually hated her job with a passion but it paid the bills so she never complained and would put on a fake smile while working.

" Okay well mommy has to go to work now but I will be back later on tonight honey. I love you." Sakura told her son as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

" Love you mommy." Maynard said.

" Have fun tonight Sakura." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face.

" Very funny. I'll see you later." Sakura rolled her eyes at the woman and walked away, leaving the older woman leading her son into her apartment.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto met up at the club's parking lot and went into the place together. Once they got in, Sasuke noticed how it seemed more like a bar than a club and mostly older men were the customers here while younger females wore short black mini skirts and a tube top with the place's logo in big letters on the shirt. The two boys walked up to a deserted table for two and took a seat, waiting for their waitress to come serve them.

" Man Sasuke, I can't believe you have never been to a club before. But don't worry you will have a lot of fun tonight and maybe you can get a chick to get laid with later tonight." Naruto explained as he gave his friend a grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed his elbow on the table supporting his head with his hand, he was already getting bored. His eyes gazed through the room but then something caught his eye, something pink. Sasuke lifted up his head and put his hand down to make sure if he was seeing things. Naruto noticed him staring at something and turned around to see their classmate Sakura, waiting a table a few tables away.

" Wow I would never expect that weirdo to work here. I guess she is a loser and a slut." Naruto chuckled but Sasuke turned his head and gave him a deadly glare then went back to look at her and noticed her walking up to their table. He could tell she had her head down so she probably didn't recognize them yet.

Sakura walked up to the next table to wait on, she didn't even look to see who she was waiting on. Her last table pissed her off because the guy wouldn't stop harrassing her and kept telling her to go home with them after her shift. When she got to her next table, she started to speak.

" Hello welcome to the Kit Kat Klub, my name is Sakura and I will be your waitress. Can I take your order?"

Sakura said with a smile on her face as she looked up from her pad and pen and locked eyes with an onyx colored ones. She was speechless that out of all of the people, Sasuke and Naruto would be her next set of customers. She wanted to run away and hide from embarrassment because she knew Naruto had a loud mouth and will probably tell their group of friends that she works at a club. But instead she acted like she didn't know them and waited for them to give her their orders.

" Yeah can I get a bud light and a shot of tequila." Naruto ordered and waited for Sasuke to order but when he didn't hear him say anything, he turned his head to see his friend still looking at up at Sakura. He let out a sigh and nudged Sasuke in the rib, making the male turn towards him and snarled.

" What do you want to drink Sasuke? She's trying to get our orders." Naruto stated and Sasuke looked at him for a moment then shifted his eyes back to Sakura's.

" Bud light." Sasuke stated as he watched Sakura take down their orders and walked away to get them their drinks.

" Sasuke, what is up with you today? Do you have something for her or something?" Naruto rose an eyebrow at him.

" No... her pink hair is annoying."

Sasuke spoke harshly towards his friend, he really didn't feel that way but he just wanted Naruto to leave her alone. He also knew he couldn't stand up to his friend and protect the girl who he only met today because he didn't want to lose his only friend.

" Fine, fine but anyways I think you should get laid tonight. It seems to be you are a little stressed out." Naruto told him.

" I don't need to get laid Naruto." Sasuke growled then looked over and noticed Sakura coming back over to their table with their drinks.

" What every guy wants to get laid... wait a second Sasuke... are you a virgin?" Naruto questioned his friend loudly as Sakura got to their table. She heard what Naruto had asked Sasuke but she just acted like she wasn't paying any attention to their conversation.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he looked away from his two classmates.

" You are! Holy shit! You are definitely getting laid tonight my friend, hey you! Do you want to have sex with Sasuke here?" Naruto looked over at the pink haired girl and her eyes became wide.

" Ex..excuse me?"

Sakura stuttered but thankfully, she had already placed the boys drinks on the table, other wise they would had probably been falling to the floor. Sasuke on the other hand, brought his hand up and smacked Naruto over the head.

" What? It was a resonable question. I bet she is a huge slut since she works at a place like this."

Naruto told Sasuke but it was loud enough for Sakura to hear. Sasuke smacked Naruto on the head again and looked over and saw that Sakura's eyes were a little glassy like she was trying her best not having her tears come out.

Sakura told herself she wouldn't cry in front of Naruto or even Sasuke so she closed her eyes while inhaling and opened up her eyes and created a fake smile on her face.

" Would you guys like anything else?" Sakura used her fake cheerful voice but Sasuke could tell the fakeness behind it.

" No, just the check." Sasuke said as she nodded her head and walked away to get them their check.

After Sakura gave out the order to the bartender, she quickly excused herself to the women's bathroom and locked her self in one of the stalls. She took a seat and buried her face into her hands. She was used to being called many things in school but being called a slut was the one word she hated being called and would make her cry every time someone called her that. Back at her other school after she got pregnant, everyone called her a slut and would treated her like she was some kind of disease. Remembering what had happened while a few tears rolled down her cheek. She brushed them away and stood up and took a deep breathe. She walked out of the stall and went over to the mirror to look at herself, making sure she didn't look like she had been crying. Thankfully for her, she didn't but it was probably because she refused to cry so much. She took in another breathe while closing her eyes and open them once again and left the bathroom.

" What? I want to drink more Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out. He had just finished his shot and was now chugging on his beer while Sasuke casually drink from his.

" Naruto it's getting late anyway and we have school in the mourning." Sasuke explained.

" Fine fine." Naruto said then Sakura appeared in front of their table again and placed the check on the table.

" Thanks for coming and please come again."

Sakura said with another fake smile on her face and turned away to assist the next table. Sasuke studied her as she waited a table with three older men who seemed to be drunk already. His lips growled when he noticed one of the men had slapped her ass while talking to her. He knew she wasn't enjoying it one bit, he could tell by the look on her face but she still continued to smile at the men and watched her walk away from their table.

" So Sasuke, I was thinking about you getting laid situation. How about you go out with Ino?" Naruto asked. He wasn't even paying attention to his friend that was giving another table the death glare because he was too busy finishing up his beer.

" Huh?" Sasuke turned his head to look at him, he wasn't listening to what Naruto was talking about.

" I was saying that you should go out with Ino." Naruto said but Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

" No." Sasuke simply put it to his friend.

" Well fine, anyways can you spot me this time? I kinda forgot my wallet."

Naruto chuckled at himself for his forgetfulness as Sasuke exhaled a heavy sigh and took out his wallet.

" Naruto you can go ahead with out me, I need to get change but I will see you at school tomorrow." Sasuke said.

" Alright man, be careful with all theses drunk guys and whores around here."

Naruto said as he got up from his seat and walked out, leaving Sasuke sitting by himself. About a minute later, he saw Sakura walk out and she noticed Sasuke was sitting by himself and motioned her to come over to his table.

" Is there anything else I can help you with sir?" Sakura asked while smiling and this time Sasuke noticed it was a real smile, not a fake one she was giving out to everyone else.

" Sakura, Naruto is an idiot. Don't listen to him." Sasuke stated which took Sakura by surprised. She was speechless as Sasuke got up from his seat and handed her the check and the cash.

" Here's everything including tip." Sasuke said as he started to walk away from her. Sakura looked down and noticed Sasuke had given her a $ 50 tip but she thought he must had been mistaken and caught up to him.

" Sasuke, I think you gave me the wrong change." Sakura said as she caught a hold of his arm so he would not be able to move much further. He turned his head to glance at her while she still had a hold of his arm.

" It's right Sakura." Sasuke shrugged off her hold and walked away from the bar, still leaving Sakura speechless.

_' Sasuke... thank you.'_


	3. Detention

"Hidden Love"

Chapter 3 " Detention"

The next mourning, everyone was already at school and Sasuke walked into his first period classroom with Naruto and Ino by his side. The bell rang and the teacher was no where to be found so all of the students in the classroom talked among themselves including Sasuke, who was standing next to Naruto's desk listening to him talk while Ino kept staring at him with lust filled eyes. Sasuke tried his best to ignore her but didn't want to be rude to one of Naruto's friends then have him be mad at him. While standing there, he looked around the room and noticed Sakura was the only student in the classroom who wasn't talking to anyone. He could tell that she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She had bags underneath her eyes and she looked a little pale as she kept staring outside the window, watching the cherry blossoms fall from the tree.

Ever since he left the club last night, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wasn't sure if he found himself attracted to her or if it was only out of pity. He was in her position at his last school, he had no friends and everyone made fun of him but he tried not to care but deep down inside he did. He knew people stayed away from him because of his cold personality and that was one of the things he couldn't change about himself. He also couldn't understand why she talked to him yesterday but when he saw her with other students, she would ignore them. He couldn't understand why it bothered him seeing her work at a club looking like a hooker. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl after watching older men trying to grab her and Naruto making fun of her in her face. He knew she tried her best to ignore him but he could tell it didn't work so he gave her a nice tip because he felt bad... right? It wasn't a big deal for him since his family was extremely rich anyway and he felt that she needed it more than him.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze of thinking when he heard the classroom door open, revealing Kakashi walking into the classroom. He noticed everyone went to their own seats and walked back to his own. He noticed Sakura didn't even look at him and he sat down and watched her continuing to watch the cherry blossoms falling.

" Sorry I'm late class... you see there was this cute puppy in the middle of the road and-" Kakashi starting to explain but was cut off.

" You liar!" Naruto yelled out in front of the classroom.

" Now now calm down. Anyways today I will go over the chapters that you will be having a test on Friday. So please take out your notebook and copy down everything I write on the board."

Kakashi turned around and began to write out sentences on the board while everyone else in the room took out their notebooks and started to write down what was on the black board.

Sasuke took out his notebook and looked up when an idea went threw his head. He then took out a plain sheet of paper and started to write something down. When he was done with it, he nudge Sakura with his elbow, causing her took glance over at his with a question look on her face and he quickly passed the note to her. Sakura looked down at the note then back at him and realized he was back at looking at the black board, writing down notes. She looked down at the note again and unfolded it to see what Sasuke had written to her.

**You need to quit your job at the Kit Kat Klub**

Sakura was surprised at what he had written to her and grabbed her pen and wrote him back a response. When she was done, she tossed the folder up paper back to him, which he took noticed and opened it up to look at her response.

**Um... okay that was something I was not expecting. And to answer your statement, I can't. You have a job to earn money and money is something that I need**

Sakura tossed back the note and watched Sasuke read the part she had written then wrote something back and gave her back the paper.

**You can get a job somewhere else. Why would you want to work at a place where you have to deal with horny bastards all night and you look exhausted**

Sakura has never had anyone who had a problem with her working at the Kit Kat Klub. The only person that she knew that she worked there was Tsunada but now Sasuke and Naruto know but she didn't care. She wished she could work find a job somewhere else but the pay was good and since Tsunada was the owner, she was very lenient with her schedule. She also didn't have to worry about skipping school to go to work but he was right about one thing. She was very tired. She didn't get home until four o clock in the mourning but that was because she had to do a double for another waitress but that rarely happens.

Sakura wrote something back in response and placed the note back on Sasuke's desk. Unknown to the two students, Kakashi had turned around just in time to see Sakura giving him a note. He smirked at this action and decided to break it up when he saw Sasuke taking the note and began to write her back in response.

" Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi stated as he watched his two students jerk up and looked at him, knowing they had gotten caught passing notes to each other. Everyone in the class looked up and turned to look at Sakura and Sasuke.

" There is no note passing in the class. For both of your punishments, you two will spend detention together with me after school today." Kakashi calmly said as he turned around and went back to writing more notes on the board, leaving the two teens speechless.

" Kakashi I can't stay after school! I have somewhere that I have to be at right after school."

Sakura yelled out to the teacher while Sasuke remained quiet. He could care less about detention it wasn't like he had anything better to do after class anyway and this might be another opportunity to talk to Sakura some more.

" Tough luck Sakura, you can cancel your plans then. There is nothing you can do to get out of this." Kakashi said as he continued to write down on the board.

" Please Kakashi I can't go to detention today. I have something I have to do when I get out of here." Sakura begged her teacher to change his mind and watched him turn his back around to face her.

" Sakura, would like care to explain to the whole class what is something more important than spending detention with me and Sasuke today?" Kakashi rose an eyebrow at his student, waiting for her response.

_' Picking up my son from school and spending time with him asshole.'_

Sakura thought to herself but she knew she couldn't say it out loud. Today was Sakura's first day off from work in over a week and whenever she worked on days she went to school, she barely saw her son. She now noticed everyone is the room was sitting in their seats, waiting for her to respond to the teacher's question even Sasuke. She couldn't lie to the teacher because she knew all to well he could tell if someone was lying to him so she decided to give up the fight.

" No..." Sakura spoke quietly but loud enough for everyone to here the answer.

" See you after school then." Kakashi said as he turned back around.

_' Sorry Sakura but I have never seen you interact with anyone at this school. Giving you and Sasuke detention together might bring you two closer together.'_Kakashi thought of his plan.

Sasuke turned his head a little bit so he could take a glance at her and it felt like something had stabbed his heart when he noticed her facial expression. She looked extremely sad and her eyes were a little bit glassy. She didn't look like she was about to cry but he could tell she was upset at Kakashi's decision. He couldn't help but feel bad because he was the reason why she was looking this way. He looked down to take one last glance at the sheet they were passing back and forth together and folded it in half and put it in his back pack. He was a little mad at Kakashi for interrupting them and he didn't even get a chance to Sakura's sentence.

**Why do you care so much? Why can't you be like everyone else and leave my personal life alone?**

**Because I**

* * *

At the end of the school day, Sakura walked back into her first period class. When she walked in she saw Kakashi reading one of his perverted books while Sasuke was already sitting in his seat, writing down something on a sheet of paper. Kakashi looked up and smiled at Sakura.

" Well hello Sakura, it is so nice of you to join us."

" It's not like I even had a choice." Sakura mumbled to herself as she walked over and took a seat away from Sasuke. Sasuke looked up and saw her sitting on the other side of the room.

_' I guess she is still mad at me.'_Sasuke thought as he looked back down on his paper.

Sasuke knew she was mad at him earlier. When they were dismissed by the bell in their first period together, Sakura ran out of the room before he could say anything. Then when he went into their art class, she was no where to be found so he decided to find some random seat even though he was hoping to sit next to her again to apologize. She finally had made it to class right as the bell rang and took a seat far away from him. Even at lunchtime, she wasn't at the spot she was sitting at but he did noticed that during lunch, a few random girls went up to him and started flirting with him. Something he definitely wasn't used to and something he wasn't comfortable with ether. When Naruto asked him what was with him and Sakura earlier on in the day, he just made some excuse that he was bored and felt like getting her in trouble and it worked.

Sakura was doing her best to ignore the Uchiha all day and so far it had worked. She made sure she was late to her classes that she shared with the teen while at lunchtime, she ate in the bathroom by herself, it wasn't like anyone was going to miss her anyway. She was also frustrated at the fact whenever she wasn't in class, she would call Tsunada to see if she could pick up Maynard from school but everytime she tried to reach her, she would get her voice mail.

Sakura took out her notebook and then her cellphone started to ring and she got her cellphone out and noticed it was Tsunada finally calling her back.

" Kakashi? Can I please answer his call?" Sakura asked her teacher and he nodded back to her question, which caused her to smile at him. She flipped open her phone, avoiding the pair of eyes still watching her.

" Hello?"

_" Hey girl, did you call me?"_

" Yeah I am in a tough situation."

_" What's up? Don't tell me you are in jail or something?"_

" No I am not in jail."

This statement caused Sasuke's eyes to open wide while Kakashi was trying his best to not listen in to her conversation.

_" Okay I just needed to be sure baby. What is it?"_

" Well I am currently in detention right now and I can't get out of it. Is there anyway you could go-" Sakura was cut off.

_" Do you need me to go pick up Maynard from day care and then have him hang out with me at my place?"_

" Yes I am so sorry to cause so much trouble."

_" No need to worry. Why are you in detetention anyway?"_

" Long story."

_" Okay then you better tell me details later on. Okay well let me go get ready and I will see you when you get home."_

" Alright thank you so much Tsunada. Tell him I love him and I will see him when I get out of here."

This was another statement that caused Sasuke to take noticed again.

_' Who is she talking to? Better yet... who is this guy she is talking about?'_ Sasuke couldn't help but he became slightly jealous.

_" Oh I will don't you worry. Bye."_

" Bye."

Sakura closed up her phone and put it back into her book bag. She looked up at Kakashi again and noticed him still reading his book.

" Thanks again for letting me use my phone Kakashi." Sakura said as she watched him look up at her.

" Not a problem. Did you get your problem solved?"

" Yes I did." Sakura said then shifted her eyes at the male sitting across the room from her. He was staring at her but she looked away and went back to her notebook.

Suddenly, Kakashi's door was slammed open and revealed a man who wore all green and a bowl haircut with the color of black.

" Kakashi!" Gai yelled out as he raced up to Kakashi's desk. Kakashi put down his book his let out a deep sigh.

" Gai... what is it that you want? I'm in the middle of detention?"

" You forgot Kakashi! We were suppose to have another challenge in the cafeteria after school today! Now come on and lets go!" Gai said as he began to drag Kakashi with his arm.

" Fine... Sakura and Sasuke I will be back. I will have the door locked in case you tried to leave early."

Kakashi said before Gai dragged him out of the room, leaving the two students behind. Sakura was hoping he didn't lock the door but her dreams were broken when she heard it lock.

" Who was that guy?"

Sakura heard Sasuke's voice and wanted to ignore him but instead, she decided to be nice enough to answer his question.

" That is Gai, he is one of the science teachers here at this school and him and Kakashi are rivals. He always annoys him by doing those stupid challenges of his." Sakura responded.

" Weird... why doesn't Kakashi just say no to the guy?"

" Because Gai won't take no as an answer so he just gave up a long time ago. Kakashi always wins anyway." Sakura stated then went back to her notebook.

Sasuke was relieved to hear Sakura talking to him once again but when she stopped talking and continued to look at her notebook, he decided it was ether now or never to apologize to her. He got up from his seat and walked up to Sakura's table. She was too busy looking at her things to noticed Sasuke had gotten out of his seat until she noticed his standing right in front of her desk.

" Sasuke?" Sakura asked out in surprised.

" Sakura... I'm sorry for getting you in trouble in the first place." Sasuke looked at her with sincerity in his eyes.

" It's fine, I should had not been talking to you in the first place." Sakura said as she looked back down but somehow, her comment made Sasuke flinch.

" Why do you talk to me?" Sasuke asked as he went over and took a seat beside her, sitting down facing her.

" What?" Sakura looked up at him, not sure what he had meant by his question.

" I see you around school being quiet and not talking to anyone. Even at lunch you ignore the people that sit around you at the table. So how come you don't talk to anyone but you can talk to me?" Sasuke asked.

" Wow Sasuke are you spying on me or something?"

" Just answer the question Sakura."

" Let me ask you this. Why do you even waste your time talking to me? You have friends of your own so why are you even bothering trying to talk to me?"

" Because I... don't know." Sasuke said as he looked away from her.

" Well to answer your question honestly... I don't know why but I feel like we have a connection. I know you are friends with Ino and Naruto but you seem out of place with them. I could be wrong though." Sakura admitted as she looked back down at her desk.

"Hn." Sasuke looked up at the blackboard then shifted his eyes to look at her.

" You remind me of how I was like at my old school."

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

" I never talked to anyone at my school. Naruto has always been my only friend until I came here. Why don't you talk to anyone?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

" Because I don't want to get close to anyone. It is better off this way for me and everyone else." Sakura said truthfully. Sakura then realized that Sasuke was now in the process of scooting his chair closer to hers.

" What if I want to get to know you?" Sasuke asked softly and he started to get closer to Sakura but then they both heard a noise and realized Kakashi was back so Sasuke ran back to his seat, just in time before Kakashi opened up the door and walked back into the classroom.

" Yo." Kakashi stated as he walked up to his desk.

" How did it go Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

" What do you think Sakura? This time he wanted a pudding eating contest... he didn't even last 5 minutes. Oh by the way you guys can leave now... I don't feel so well after all that pudding so I'm calling it a day." Kakashi said as he watched both of his students pack their bags and walk out of the room.

When they got out of the classroom, Sasuke started to walk one way when he noticed Sakura was walking the other way.

" Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out and watched her stop in her tracks and turned to look at him.

" I'll see you later Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile then turned around and walked away.

_' Oh my god I think Sasuke was going to try and kiss me! What should I do? I think I'm actually falling for Sasuke... he's so different from everyone else... but what if he is just using me and him and Naruto placed a bet on me or something. Damn why is this so confusing.'_Sakura thought to herself as she contnued to walk down the hallway.

Sasuke kept standing there, watching her leave until she was out of sight then began to turn and walk in the direction where his car was.

_' Man that was close. I think I was going to actually kiss her, well I wanted to but my body just acted out on its own. I think I like her but what about Naruto and everyone else? They all hate her and it will ruin my reputation if I am seen with her. I like her but I don't want to lose my friends and so much more people including girls are now recognizing me for hanging out with Naruto... why is life so confusing.'_


	4. Meeting Itachi

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 4 " Meeting Itachi"

It had been a month since Sasuke started at his new school. He had gotten even more popular within the month and even had gotten himself a fan club. As far as his relationship with Sakura goes, ever since their detention situation happened, they would exchanged hellos when they saw each other in class and Sasuke continued to sit next to her during art class but that was about it. They never talked outside of class because he was always with his friends but Sakura didn't really mind anyway.

Saturday had finally arrived and Sakura was in the kitchen making lunch when suddenly someone began knocking on the door. She took a step out of the kitchen and went over to the door and opened it, seeing Tsunade on the other side.

" Well hi Tsunade." Sakura said as she opened the door wide enough to allow the woman to walk into the apartment.

" Hey sorry for dropping in like this but I need a huge favor." Tsunada asked.

" Sure what is it? I was in the middle of making lunch, would you like something?"

" No thank you. Well one of the girls called in sick and I need someone to cover her shift this afternoon. It is only from one to four so it's a three hour shift and if you do this, I'll take care of Maynard for the rest of the day." Tsunade pleaded with the girl.

" I guess I don't have a choice huh....if I need to be there at one, I only have 15 minutes to get there." Sakura said with a disapointing look to her face.

" I'm really sorry Sakura, if I could get anyone else I would and it's only for three hours so I'm pretty sure you will do fine." Tsunade said with a smile on her face as Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Fine, let me go get my outfit and say good bye to my son, I'll just change at the club."

Sakura said as she walked into their bedroom and saw Maynard taking a nap on the bed. She smiled down at her son and pushed a few black locks away from his eyes. The gesture made Maynard slowly opened up his eyes and looked up at his mother, smiling down at him.

" Mommy?" Maynard said as he squinted his eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion. He knew it was real when he saw her leaning down, kissing him on the forehead then pulling back.

" Hi honey, mommy has to go to work for a little while. Tsunada is here to watch over you okay?"

Sakura spoke softly to her son as he gave her a short nod, then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Sakura then went to her closet and picked out her outfit. She then grabbed a bag to put her belongings in and walked out of her bedroom, leaving her sleeping son behind. She walked into the living room and saw Tsunada sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine that was found on the coffee table.

" Alright Tsunade, Maynard is asleep in the bedroom for his nap. Lunch is almost done, all you need to do is put it in the oven for 30 minutes then it will be done." Sakura said as she grabbed her purse and looked back at the woman.

" Sure thing babe, thanks again. Call me if you need anything." Tsunada said as she then watched her friend leave her apartment.

Sasuke was sitting in his living room watching some tv when he saw an actress on tv with a pink wig on. It reminded him of a certain classmate that he sits next to.

_' Sakura...'_

Sasuke thought to himself but then was interrupted when he heard some noise in the background. He shifted his head to see his brother Itachi walking into the room.

" Little brother, what are you up to today?" Itachi asked as he went over and took a seat beside him.

" Nothing but hanging out at the house...why?" Sasuke questioned his brother.

" Well I was thinking since we moved, we haven't spent any time with each other so we are going out today." Itachi explained as he got up from his seat while Sasuke's gaze followed him.

" Where were you thinking about going?" Sasuke raised his eye brow at his older brother.

" We are going to a place called the Kit Kat Klub. I have been there a few times already and they serve pretty good drinks and have sexy women working there." Itachi said with a smirk on his face. Sasuke expression froze when he heard the name. He wondered if Sakura would be working there today.

" Why would we want to go there? Especially at three in the afternoon?"

" Oh come on, it's Saturday and they also have pretty good food. Don't worry only the perverts come out at night. It actually is a pretty different environment during the daytime."

" Fine." Sasuke said as he got up from his seat and followed Itachi out of the house.

* * *

When the two brothers got there, Sasuke looked around and noticed that Itachi was right, this wasn't the same place him and Naruto went to a few weeks ago.

Instead of older disgusting men trying to grab the waitresses, there was professional business men eating while discussing business while other people were also there enjoying themselves. He also did notice that the waitresses still wore little clothing but no one seemed to be bothered by it.

They went over and took a seat at a random table, waiting for their waitress to come by and take their order. Itachi was making small talk to his younger brother while he wasn't paying much attention. Instead, he kept looking around, hoping to see his pink haired classmate.

_' Why am I even bothering looking for her anyway.'_

Sasuke thought but then he took another glance and saw Sakura walking their way. It was just like last time he was at this club. He noticed her looking down, not paying any attention to who was at her next table. When she looked up, she saw the same onyx eyes, staring into hers that she usually sees five days a week. She had another shock look to her face then shifted her eyes at the man that looked a lot like Sasuke bit he had longer hair and looked older than him.

" Hey Sakura."

Sasuke was the first one to start the conversation out of the three. He noticed Sakura was looking at his older brother a longer than he liked so he decided to break the tension and was relived a little bit when she looked back at him.

" Hi Sasuke, can I will be your waitress today, what can I get you guys to drink?" Sakura asked while Itachi had a questionable look to his face. He was wondering how his little brother knew the waitress that was waiting on them.

" Little brother, who is this pretty young lady?" Itachi asked, still didn't take his eyes off of the pink haired girl.

" Oh hello, my name is Sakura, I am one of Sasuke's classmates at school. Nice to meet you." Sakura said with a smile while she extended her arm out to him. Itachi gladly shook her hand and began to respond to her.

" I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. It is also lovely to meet someone like you." Itachi said with a smirk on his face, causing Sakura to lightly blush. Sasuke took noticed of her facial expression and was extremely pissed off by this action.

" So... what can I get for you guys?" Sakura asked again. She noticed Sasuke looked a little irritated by Itachi's gesture and decided to change the topic.

" Water for me." Sasuke stated as he kept looking at her.

" A coke will do just fine for me. It is a little to early to drink if I do say so myself... so Sakura are you also friends with Sasuke's loser friend Naruto?" Itachi questioned the girl as she was writing down her order. Sakura was taken off guard with the question and looked up at him.

" Um... not really." Sakura spoke softly while looking down at her note pad.

" Good, I like you even more already."

" Itachi stop bothering her." Sasuke spat out while giving his older brother a glare which he did not noticed because he kept eyeing on Sakura.

" Well... I will be right back with your drinks." Sakura said as she walked away. When she was out of sight, Sasuke turned to look back at his brother again, still glaring at him. Itachi finally took noticed of his brother and turned his head to glance at him.

" What is the matter little brother?" Itachi asked.

" Hn." Sasuke said as he looked away from him.

" Ah... you like her don't you brother? I can see it in your eyes." Itachi stated as Sasuke remained silent, confirming his brother's suspensions.

" Why don't you ask her out? The last time I even saw you talk to a girl was when-" Itachi was then cut off by Sasuke.

" It's not that simple Itachi." Sasuke said bluntly.

" What do you mean?"

" Naruto and his friends really don't like her and I can't be seen talking to her orless it will ruin my reputation." Sasuke explained to his brother.

" Well they are not here are they? Why don't you invite her over to the house or something, you know as friends... get to know her." Itachi said.

" Hn." Sasuke said nothing else and sat there waiting for his water to arrive while he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sakura was in the back, fixing the two brothers drinks when one of the waitresses that also worked there came up behind her.

" So Sakura, who were those two guys you were waiting on?"

Jade asked her while watching Sakura fill up the drinks. Sakura knew that voice and put the glasses down and turned around to look at the blond headed girl. Sakura didn't get along with the other workers at the club because they were all jealous of how she got special treatment by Tsunada.

" Jade, they are just customers. Nothing more nothing less." Sakura lied to her but knew she wasn't buying it.

" Bull shit Sakura! You never talk to customers that long and I saw how both of them were looking at you! So you know what? Since you say they are customers and nothing more... then you won't mind me taking over their table." Jade said as she began to take Sakura's drinks away but was stop by her.

" That is not nessassary, don't you have your own table to wait on?"

Sakura questioned the girl but then was suddenly slapped on the face. She looked up while having her hand on the cheek that was now aching with pain while Jade put her hand back to her side and quickly grabbed Sakura's drinks and walked off. Sakura stood still for a moment, letting what had happened sink.

She usually wouldn't care if someone else wanted to wait on her table while there were cute guys at the table but this time it was diffrent. It was finally her chance to see Sasuke with out his stupid friends but her chance was now ruined.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi were sitting casually waiting for their drinks to arrive. It had been a few minutes and Sasuke couldn't help but get a feeling that something had happened. Sasuke then noticed another waitress with long blond hair walking up to their table with their drinks in her hands.

" Hey guys. Sorry about the wait but here are your drinks." Jade said seductively as she placed both of their drinks on the table. Itachi nod his head in thanks as he picked up his coke and started to sip at it while Sasuke didn't move but looked at the new waitress with curiosity. Then a flash of pink in the background caught Sasuke's eyes and looked behind Jade to see Sakura walking up to a random table. He noticed she wasn't as cheerful as before and he also noticed that one of her cheeks were really red, like someone had slapped her.

" What else would you two like?" Jade asked the guys again while winking at the two.

" What happened to Sakura?" Sasuke growled at the girl as Itachi looked over to his brother and then back at the waitress.

" Um... well she wasn't feeling too well so I will be taking over for her." Jade said in a cheerful tone of voice while Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

" If she isn't feeling well then why is she waiting at another table?" Sasuke questioned the girl while pointing at Sakura. He noticed Jade freeze her expression and slowly turned around to see Sakura was indeed waiting on another table. She cursed to her self silently then turned back around to face Sasuke and Itachi.

" Oh well I guess she is feeling much better now." Jade gritted threw her teeth because she knew she was caught in her own lie.

" Well shouldn't she be coming back to wait on us then if she is feeling better? She is our waitress after all."

Itachi said as he was now joining into the conversation. Jade couldn't believe her eyes that two very good looking men would rather have Sakura wait on them instead of her. She was speechless as she shifted her eyes back to Sasuke and noticed him glaring at her and took it as a sign to go get Sakura. She turned around and walked up to Sakura, without saying another word to the guys. Sakura noticed someone standing beside her and turned to see Jade standing there with a pissed off look to her face.

" Jade can I help you with something?" Sakura asked her kindly.

" Those two disgusting men over there want you as a waitress and not me. You can wait on them for all I care. There must be something terribly wrong with them if they want you as a waitress."

Jade said in an angry tone of voice then stormed off. Sakura was shocked by her confession and looked up to see the two brothers looking in her way. Itachi was smiling while waving to her while Sasuke was staring at her with a bored expression. She couldn't help but smile as she left the table she had finished waiting at, all she had to do was give them their check anyway and walked up to the Uchiha's table.

" Welcome back Sakura, me and my brother both missed you terribly while you were away. I was afraid you didn't like us or something."

Itachi said with a frown on his face while Sasuke rolled at his eyes from the comment he had just given to her, the statement and Sasuke's reaction caused Sakura to lightly chuckle.

" Sorry about that... something came up but don't worry Jade won't be bothering you two again. Would you guys like anything else?" Sakura asked.

" What time do you get off work?" Sasuke suddenly asked which took Sakura and Itachi off guard.

_' Way to go little brother.'_ Itachi thought to himself as he looked up at the girl's reaction which she was shocked at his question.

" Um... I get off at 4... why?" Sakura questioned him as Itachi looked down at his cell phone to look at the time.

" It's 3:50 now... so you get off in ten minutes?" Itachi asked.

" Yeah..." Sakura said as she trailed off, not sure where this conversation was going.

" You are coming over to our house when your done here." Sasuke stated. while crossing his arms again and looked away.

" Um... okay I can't I have things I have to do when I get off work." Sakura said.

" With what? Being with your boy friend?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her which caught her off guard. Itachi just stayed quiet listening to their conversation.

" No... just stuff..." Sakura spoke quietly as she looked away from Sasuke's gaze.

" You should definitely come over Sakura, Sasuke hasn't invited anyone over since he moved here and it would be great to get to know one of his new friends." Itachi said. He had the feeling Sakura was going to keep saying no so he figured he would help out his little brother.

_' His friend? Itachi called me one of Sasuke's friends? Me have a friend? I haven't heard that phrase in so long.'_ Sakura thought to herself and let out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes.

" Fine." Sakura said causing both of the guys to look up at her.

" Great, well I will go ahead and leave Sasuke here since you get off in a few minutes and he can show you how to get to our house." Itachi said as he got up from his seat and put down some money for their drinks.

" See you in a little bit Sakura." Itachi winked at the girl and casually walked off, leaving the two behind.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke again and saw him still staring at her.

" Okay I need to finish up my shift and change my clothes but you will be here when I get back right?" Sakura asked him as she gathered the money that was on the table.

" Hn." Sasuke responded and Sakura took that as a yes so she walked off with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Hey thanks for all of the reviews especially thanks to kimmy91 for letting me know that I had spelled Gai wrong in the last chapter, I knew it was Gai but being exhausted while taking care of a baby and taking pills to help out with the stitches you forget little things so I will fix that though. **


	5. Something More

**So here is the next chapter and again I'm really sorry that I keep on spelling the names wrong, I have learned to read theses over when I'm not half asleep. Like I said before Stitches suck and the baby drains my energy. Sorry again for that.**

**As for the reviewers who keep wondering why I have named Sakura's name Maynard well here is the reason:**

**Maynard is the lead singer of the band called Tool. Tool is an amazing band!! Anyways originally the doctors told us we were going to have a boy and we were going to name him after the singer but we ended up having a wonderful little girl instead so she gets to be named after a Sailor scout from sailor moon instead. So that is the reason why his name is Maynard.**

* * *

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 5 " Something More"

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom stall in her regular clothing that she wears when she isn't working. She walked up to the mirror and glanced at herself, making sure she looked decent enough. She then took out her cell phone and started to dial a number then waited for someone to pick up.

" Hello?"

_"Hey Tsunade."_

" Hey girl! How is work going? Aren't you supposed to be getting off right now?"

_" Yeah I got off a few minutes ago and I just got done getting dressed. How is Maynard doing? Is he acting like a good little boy today?"_

" Yes he is. He got up not too long after you had left and I gave him some more coloring books so he has been occupied all day."

_" Well that is good news to hear! Anyways while I was working today, this guy who I go to school with invited me over to his house after my shift is over..."_

" Sakura, you should definitely take this opportunity to hang out with someone your own age."

_" Yeah but what about Maynard?"_

" He is having fun hanging out with his aunt Tsunade so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if you come home a little bit later than expected."

_" Yeah but I don't know if I should go or not... I already told Sasuke that I would go over but I am starting to get second thoughts."_

" Ah so his name is Sasuke? Well why are you having second thoughts?"

_" Because his friends hate me so what if he is just using me. No one even bothers to talk to me at school so why would he want to start hanging out with me?"_

" Well you won't know or less you go over to his house and try to be friends with him."

_" I guess you are right."_

" I am right. I am always right now you hang up right now and go have some fun in your life girl."

_" I do have fun in my life Tsunade."_

" Fun that does not include your little boy. Fun that includes spending time with someone your own age."

_" Okay okay I will see you two later and tell Maynard that I love him."_

" I will so don't worry about us."

_" Okay bye."_

" Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom with her bag in her hand. When she stepped back into the bar area, she looked around and noticed Sasuke was no longer at the table where she told him to wait for her.

_' I guess he really didn't want to hang out with me. It wasn't like I took that long to get ready...' _

Sakura thought to herself with a disappointed look to her face but jumped when she felt someone poking her in her back. She turned around quickly and noticed the person who was poking her was no one else but Sasuke Uchiha.

_' I can't believe it. He did wait for me.' _Sakura smiled to herself and noticed Sasuke had the same bored expression on his face as before.

" Sorry I took so long Sasuke, are you ready to go?" Sakura asked.

" Hn." Sasuke started to walk away as Sakura was a few steps away from him. When they got outside, Sasuke followed Sakura to her car which was parked very close to the entrance. They got into the car and drove off but not before Sasuke told her the directions to her house. The start of the car ride was silent so Sakura decided to put some music on. The cd in her cd player was playing Mindless Self Indulgence and noticed after she had started playing the music, Sasuke's expression changed.

" Oh sorry Sasuke if you don't like this music, you can change it to the radio if you want." Sakura said and watched him shook his head.

" No it's not that, Mindless Self Indulgence is my favorite band. You are actually the first person that I know who actually knows who they are and enjoys them. Back at my other school, everyone thought that the lead singer was just disturbing."

" What? That's insane. Jimmy is an artist he just has a different way to express things that's all."

" Yeah." Sasuke smirked at her comment as the rest of the car ride they remained quiet but they didn't mind because they were enjoying the music playing.

* * *

When they drove up to Sasuke's house, Sakura couldn't believe how big his house was. It was wasn't as huge as a mansion but it was still pretty big in her eyes. She parked the car on the side of the street and walked up to the house.

" Sasuke, you have a really nice house." Sakura commented his as she watched him opening up the front door.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded then opened up the door and both of the teens walked into the house. Upon entering the house, Sakura noticed a woman cleaning up the kitchen area. The woman looked up to see who was entering the house when she heard the door open and closed and walked up to her son and a girl she had never seen before.

" Welcome home Sasuke. Oh you must be the young girl Itachi was talking about. I am Mikoto,Sasuke and Itachi's mother." She said as she extended her arm out to the pink haired girl who returned the gesture.

" It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am one of Sasuke's classmates at school." Sakura politely spoke to the mother.

" Oh please just call me Mikoto, are you guys hungry at all?"

" No thank you." Sakura said and was surprised when Sasuke took her hand and started to walk towards the stairs.

" Okay you two, if you need anything just let me know." Mikoto said then went back to cleaning the kitchen.

A few moments later, her oldest son walked into the kitchen which she took noticed.

" So did you meet her?" Itachi asked his mother.

" Yes I did, she seems very polite and nice. I had a good vibe from her." Mikoto explained to her son.

" Yeah I did too but there is something about her I just can't put my finger on." Itachi said.

" What do you mean?" She asked her son.

" The place that we went to was called the Kit Kat Klub. She seems too nice and innocent to be working at that place."

" Well there are many reasons why people work at places like that. I remembered right after I had you, I worked at a club for a while because it was the only place where I could get a job at the time." Mikotosaid.

" Well you had a different situation... anyways I am off to go spy on my little brother and his little friend." Itachi was with an evil grin on his face as he crept away from the kitchen, leaving his mother behind.

* * *

Sasuke walked with Sakura to his bedroom and closed the door behind while Sakura walked around the room, taking everything in. His room was a light grayish blue color to the walls and was amazed that he had his own bathroom and a walk in closet. Sakura snapped out of her daze when she saw Sasuke walking towards her.

" Your mother seems very nice." Sakura complimented Sasuke again.

" Thanks, what about your family?" Sasuke asked as they both walked up to his bed and took a seat.

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked him, not sure what he meant by his question, causing him to roll his eyes at the girl.

" Your family... what are they like?" He asked again.

" Oh... well I was an only child so I never had any siblings. As far as my parents go, my mother died while giving birth to me so I never knew what my real mother was like. My dad remarried when I was five years old to another woman. They live about an hour away from here."

Sakura spoke softly as she looked down on the floor. She never liked talking about her family, it was usually painful for her to bring them up, knowing that he own father hated her and thought of her as nothing more than a slut. She couldn't help herself when a tear started to roll down her cheek. She looked up with amazement when she felt someones hand on her cheek and saw that the hand belong to Sasuke who had wiped her tear away from her face.

" Annoying." Sasuke stated as he withdrew his hand from her face and stood up from the bed.

" Sorry..." Sakura said as she also stood up from his bed. She now regretted coming over to his house and having him see her at this state.

" For what? I meant I bet it is annoying that you don't get to live with your father." Sasuke said as he walked up to his flat screen tv and turned it on, then went back to sit on the bed.

" Oh okay." Sakura said with relief on her voice and turned back and sat back down with Sasuke.

" Hey Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

" Hn?"

" Why did you invite me over to your house today?"

It was the moment of truth for Sakura, she was going to find out what Sasuke's true intentions were and the reason why she was over at his house. She turned to face him, waiting for him to answer her question.

" I was bored."

Sasuke said while he turned his head to her and gave her a smirk, trying his best to piss her off. He knew why she was asking him such a question but he figured he would play with her for a little while.

" Well why didn't you just give Naruto or Ino a call and have them come over? Why did you invite me out of everyone?" Sakura raised her eyebrow at him while he was still smirking at her.

" Because... I was too lazy and you were at the club so I didn't have to call anyone."

Sasuke replied but his smirk was erased from his face when he noticed Sakura turn her head away from his and he noticed she looked a little disappointed. Sasuke knew something had to change so he laid on his bed and quickly grabbed a pillow and swung it at Sakura's head. Sakura quickly turned her head to the male and noticed his still laying on his bed, smirking once again at her while she glared at him.

" What did you do that for?" Sakura asked as she grabbed the pillow that he threw at her and swung it back at him.

" Hey!" Sasuke then grabbed another pillow and hit her back with his.

" You didn't answer the question Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura playfully said as she continued to hit him back.

" Because you actually believed what I said earlier about being too lazy to call someone else to come over." Sasuke responded as he kept hitting her back as well.

" Well then what was your reason?" Sakura put down her pillow and was now being serious with him.

" Because I told you before, I wanted to get to know you. Something about you interest me." Sasuke said and this time she could tell he was being serious this time.

" Well you shouldn't." Sakura said as she turned to look at the tv. Sasuke got up from his bed and went over to where Sakura was sitting and took a seat beside her.

" Well tough luck." Sasuke said as he hit Sakura playfully on the shoulder. Sakura looked over at him.

" What is with you today Sasuke? You never act like this in school. Did something happen?" Sakura asked in a concern tone of voice while Sasuke thought over what she had just said.

_' She is right.. why am I acting like this? I never act like this. I need to talk to Itachi... now.'_ Sasuke thought then suddenly stood up and walked towards his door.

" Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

" I'm going to go get something to drink Sakura, I'll be right back. You stay here." Sasuke told her while not turning around and opened his bedroom door to find Itachi was standing right outside of the room.

" Itachi?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and pushed him away and closed the door behind him.

_' Sasuke... I hope I didn't make you mad...'_ Sakura looked at the door then shifted her eyes back to the tv.

* * *

" Itachi, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said as he dragged his older brother into his room, closing the door behind them.

" What? I was just passing by your room and I thought I heard some weird animal noises coming from your room so I had to check it out. I was not spying on you two." Itachi lied to his brother but Sasuke didn't care at the moment.

" No not about that... I need help with something."

" What's wrong?"

" Well... I am not acting like myself with Sakura. I keep hitting her with my pillow and acting playful with her and that is something I don't do. What is wrong with me?" Sasuke asked his brother while he took a seat on his bed.

" Foolish little brother, you like her. Your actions is what they call flirting. Did you ever think that maybe you are acting like yourself when you are with Sakura but not with Naruto?" Itachi questioned his brother.

" What should I do then?"

" Keep flirting with her now get out of my room and go back to her before she starts suspecting something."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him out of his room and led him back to Sasuke's room. Sasuke opened up his door and walked into his room, closing the door behind and walked towards Sakura who had also looked up to see him come in.

" Sasuke, are you feeling any better?" Sakura asked him as he took a seat next to her.

" Yeah I just needed to talk to Itachi real quick but I'm fine now." Sasuke said and started to watch the tv. Sakura was getting bored so she decided that this time, she would bother Sasuke so she punch him back in his arm. He looked around to see Sakura giggle.

" Well look what we have here? Are you okay Sakura? You aren't acting like yourself." Sasuke joked with her as he took his hands out and started to tickle her.

" Sasuke! Stop I'm ticklelish!"

Sakura laughed out as she fell to her side and tried her best to avoid Sasuke's attacks. About a few minutes later, they both got very tired and Sakura laid on her back as somehow Sasuke had found a way to lay on top of her, still trying to tickle her but gave up and they both realized how close they were to each other, like the time they spent detention together.

Sasuke kept staring at her eyes as she returned her gaze with her mouth slightly open. Sasuke couldn't help it but lean closer to the girl until both of their lips were barely touching eachother, then looked into her eyes again to make sure it was something she wanted in returned. When he saw Sakura giving her the " I want it" look and start to close her eyes, he took this chance and leaned in his head more until both lips joined together. They first started out kissing each other gently then after a while he licked her bottom lip, begging for permission to let him enter which she greatly accepted but right as he started to slide his tongue into her mouth, there was a heavy knock on the door and they both separated immediatly and sat up from the bed.

" What!" Sasuke growled out at the person on the other side of the door, being pissed off for ruining his moment with Sakura.

" Honey I wanted to see if Sakura would like to join us for dinner?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke turned his head to look at her while Sakura took out her cell phone to see what time it was.

" Shit... I have to leave now, I didn't realize it was so late." Sakura suddenly stood up from the bed and grabbed her things, Sasuke also stood up from his bed and walked to his door to open it.

" No mom, she has to go home now." Sasuke said in an emotionless tone of voice.

" Yeah I'm so sorry Mikoto, but I really have to go but maybe I can come over some other time." Sakura walked over to the two and smiled at his mother.

" Yes you definetly are welcome here anytime. Nice meeting you."

She said then walked back down stairs. Sasuke and Sakura then walked downstairs and he walked her out to her car.

When they got to her car, she opened up her car door and turned to look back at Sasuke. She really didn't want to leave him and was really enjoying the kiss that they shared together but it was getting late and she needed to get home and cook dinner for her son.

" Sasuke, I had a great time today. Thank you again for inviting me over."

Sakura said with a smile on her face and watched him walk closer to her and he leaned down to have his lips meet hers again. He placed his hands around her waist, pulling her in more as she let her arms wrapped around his neck. They continued to kiss each other for a few minutes then Sasuke slowly pulled away from their embrace. Sakura put her arms back to her sides and noticed that they both were blushing. Sasuke looked over at her once again and leaned down once more and gave her a kiss on her head.

" See you on monday." Sasuke whispered to her then stuff her hands into his pockets and walked back into his house while Sakura got into her car and drove off, both thinking about the kiss they shared.


	6. This Is A Mistake

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 6 " This Is A Mistake"

Sakura ran down the school hallway, on her way to Kakashi's first class period. She looked down at her cell phone and realized if she entered the classroom now, she would have only 15 minutes left to actually be in class, her morning has not been the best of mornings.

It started off as her regular mourning. Her and her son woke up and had breakfast together, then they got ready and she took him to the day care center. After she had dropped him off, she realized she forgot her book bag. No big deal to her so she drove back to her apartment and went inside and grabbed her book bag. Then, she went back to her car and tried to turn it on but for some reason, her car would not start. About ten minutes later, she finally gave up on her car and tried to figure out another way to school. She flipped open her phone and realized the only numbers she had for her contacts list was work and Tsunade's cell phone number. She couldn't call Tsunade because she knew ever Monday mornings, she would always be at the club working on paper work so the only solution she had was to walk to school.

While running down the hallway, she kept on thinking to herself if she should just skip first period and save the embarrassment or just suck it up and go in, hoping Kakashi would give her a break. She decided to suck it up and go in but only because she wanted to see the guy who was on her mind the rest of the weekend after their kiss. When she reached his door, she took in a deep breath and opened up the door and walked into the classroom. Kakashi and the rest of the class looked up to see who was walking into the classroom and realized it was Sakura.

" Nice of you to join us Miss Haruno for the last ten minutes of class."

Kakashi stated as he watched Sakura quickly walk to her seat. She stopped and turned around to look up at her teacher.

" I'm sorry I'm like Kakashi, it won't happen again."

Sakura said then turned around and went back to her seat. She didn't even bother looking at the weird looks her classmates were giving her or Sasuke who was slightly smirking at her.

Sasuke was more than relieved when he saw his fellow classmate walking into the classroom. He was a little irritated this mourning when he first walked into class and noticed the female that he had a make out session with over the weekend hadn't showed up for class. He first figured she was just running late but when the bell rang, he began to get a little pissed off. He waited all weekend to see her angelic face and he couldn't understand why she didn't show up. He was even beginning to think that she might had been avoiding him but all doubts were washed away while watching her walk to her seat.

When she sat in her seat, she took a glance over at the person who she had been wanting to see all weekend and noticed he was staring right back at her, with a smirk plastered on his face and an eyebrow raised. Sakura then playfully rolled her eyes at the Uchiha and started to pay attention to the teacher as Sasuke did the same.

When class was over, everyone got out of their seats and began to exit the room. Sasuke quickly gathered his things and left Sakura alone at her seat but watched him walk up to Kakashi and started to talk to him. She gathered her things and walked out the door but not before Naruto yelling out.

" Sasuke what are you doing? Lets go."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend then took a look back at his teacher.

" Thanks Kakashi." Sasuke said then grabbed him book bag from the ground.

" No problem." Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke meet up with Ino and Naruto and walked out of the classroom.

" Hey Sasuke, what did you need to talk to Kakashi about?" Naruto asked his buddy as they walked down the hallway but Sasuke remained silent and had eyes look forward.

" I wonder why billboard brow was late for school today? Think about it guys, when she came in this mourning she was panting really loud and looked exhausted. I bet she was having sex with some freak like her before attending class."

Ino joked with the two while Nauto laughing with her and Sasuke giving her a hard glare but she wasn't paying any attention to her. Even though he knew Ino was joking and he couldn't see Sakura having sex right before school but it pissed him off just imagining her with some other guy. Then he started to wonder why was she late, he was going to find out when he gets to his art class.

* * *

After leaving Kakashi's classroom, Sakura went strait to the women's bathroom to call Tsunade and see if she would pick up or not.

" Good mourning cherry blossom."

_" Hey Tsunade sorry to call you this early I know that you are at work and all."_

" It's not a problem girl. What can I do you for?"

_" Well this morning my car wouldn't start working but I was able to take Maynard to his day care and I am at school right now but I was wondering if you could pick Maynard up from day care later?"_

" Sure thing honey, do you need me to come pick you up from school too?"

_" No thanks, I can walk home. I need my exercise anyway but hey thank you so much again Tsunade."_

" Your welcome. Now you call me if you need me to come pick you up okay?"

_" Alright I have to get to class now but I will see you later."_

" Okay bye."

_" Bye."_

Sakura hung up the phone and left the empty bathroom and rushed her way to her next class. She walked into the classroom and noticed Sasuke was sitting in his usual spot but this time he wasn't alone. He had a group a girls hovering over him, asking him all different kinds of questions. She took a glance at Sasuke and noticed he was his cold self and was ignoring the girls so she walked over to him and stood in front of the girls.

" Excuse me." You guys are in my way. I can't get to my seat."

Sakura said kindly, referring to the seat next to Sasuke. Everyone turned around at her except for Sasuke who kept his eyes on the window.

" Go away you freak. We don't want you germs near our Sasuke."

One of the girls yelled out loud causing the whole group of girls to laugh at Sakura. Sakura took one last glance at Sasuke who kept staring outside not even paying any attention that she was around him. Sakura then walked away from him and the group of girls and saw a few seats behind Sasuke, by herself.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats and Sasuke took his gaze from the window when he felt someone sit next to him. He looked next to him, expecting to see Sakura but when he noticed it wasn't her and just another one of his fan girls, looked around the classroom, looking to see where Sakura was sitting. He noticed she was looking out the window now, with a sad look to her face but he was going to change that so he gathered his things and stood up and walked over to where Sakura was at and took a seat next to her.

Sakura felt a presence next to her and turned her head to see Sasuke sitting next to her with his arms crossed with a bored expression on his face.

" Sasuke." Sakura's words slipped out of her mouth as she was shocked to find the Uchiha sitting next to her. Sasuke turned his eyes to her direction and gave her a smirk.

" Hn."

Then the teacher started talking and the class became silent. Sasuke took this opportunity to grab a sheet of paper and wrote something down and handed it to Sakura. Sakura looked at the paper and opened it up to see what he had written.

**Meet me in Kakashi's classroom for lunch**

Sakura didn't know why he wanted to see her during lunch. First he ignores her when she comes to the art class now here he is sitting next to her asking her to meet him somewhere. She knew their art teacher, Asuma, didn't care what they did during class, as long as when they were suppose to be doing projects, they get them done so Sakura grabbed her pen and wrote back and gave the sheet back to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the paper.

**Why**

Sasuke knew she was going to write that down and wrote down her response and sent it back to her.

**Because I told Kakashi you need to spend you whole lunch period catching up on the work that you missed why you were gone this mourning**

Sakura took a glance at him and didn't know if she should be happy to spend her lunch with him or mad that he convinced Kakashi that she needed to do school work during her lunch break. Sakura put away the note and nod her head to the male, indicating that she would meet him there and he went back to pay attention to the teacher.

When class was over, Sasuke was one of the first ones to rush out of the classroom, without saying anything to Sakura. She tried her best not to let it bother her and walked out of the room and started to walk towards Kakashi's room. When she opened up his door, she walked into the room and saw Kakashi sitting at his desk reading one of his books while Sasuke was sitting towards the back of the room.

" Sakura, how lovely for you to join us." Kakashi said as he lifted his eyes from his book.

" Hello Kakashi, sorry again for being late this morning." Sakura said.

" That is okay, you and Sasuke have fun back there for you lunch period." Kakashi said with a smile on his face while Sakura rolled his eyes at him.

_' Pervert.'_

Sakura thought to herself and continued to walk to the back of the classroom. She walked up to Sasuke and took a seat beside him as he looked over at her.

" Where is your lunch?" Sasuke questioned her and then it dawned on Sakura, she had forgotten her lunch.

" Fuck... I forgot it this morning, that's okay I can eat when I get home." Sakura said but then noticed Sasuke taking out his lunch from a brown bag and handed her a bag of chips.

" Here." Sasuke offered then took a bite out of him tomato.

" You like to eat tomatoes?" Sakura asked him and watched him nod his head.

_' He likes tomatoes... just like Ma-'_ Sakura's thoughts were interrupted.

" Why were you so late for school today?" Sasuke asked as he continued to eat his tomato.

" Well actually I have had a pretty crappy mourning. Lets see well I had to drop someone off somewhere this mourning and on my way to school I realized I forgot my book bag so I drove all the way home to get it. Then when I went to start my car up it wouldn't start and my next door neighbor was at work so I couldn't get a ride from her so I ended up walking to school so that is why I was so late." Sakura said while getting her frustration out.

" Why didn't you call me? I would have come over and picked you up." Sasuke stated.

" I don't have your phone number." Sakura said then looked over to the male and noticed Sasuke had a tiny bit of tomato left on his cheek which caused Sakura to giggle at his innocent face.

" Here, you missed a spot."

Sakura continued to giggle as she leaned over towards his table and grabbed his napkin. She took the napkin and gently wiped his face off until there was no more food on his skin.

" Thanks." Sasuke said queitly as he placed his hand on top on hers that was still located on his face.

" Where is your cell phone?"

Sasuke asked as they both let go of their hands and she reached down and handed him her phone. She watched him as he put his phone number in her cellphone then gave it back to her.

" So who did you have to drop off this morning?" Sasuke questioned her which startled her. She had forgotten she had accidentally told him she took someone somewhere.

" Um... my roomate. Anyways don't you want my number?" Sakura asked him, trying to change the subject.

" Hn."

Sasuke took out his phone and gave it to her and glanced at her as she put in her number. He couldn't help but stare at her, thinking back to when they were kissing. His arms around her slender body, inhaling her scent as his tongue played with hers. He snapped out of it when Sakura handed his phone back to him and he shoved it back in his book bag.

* * *

At the end of school, Sakura was walking out the door and noticed that it was raining outside.

_' Damn, why did it have to rain now? I guess I could call Tsunade and ask her to come get me but I don't want to cause any more trouble. I guess I will just have to walk again.'_

Sakura exhaled deeply and began to step out into the rain.

* * *

Sasuke was running to his car, trying his best not to get wet. He got into his car and start it up, still thinking about Sakura. He wanted to kiss her so badly when they were spending lunch together but they had to act like nothing was going on between the two because Kakashi was in the room with them so they worked on assignments Sakura had missed when they were done eating. He left the parking lot and was driving when he noticed a flash of pink on the sidewalk. He slowed down his car when he realized Sakura was walking by herself down the street soaked and wet. He stopped his car when he approached her and pulled down his window.

" Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out.

Sakura stopped walking and turned her head and to her surprise, it was Sasuke that was in the car.

" Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

" Get in!"

Sasuke yelled out. Sakura was hesitant at first knowing that if she gets a ride from him, he would take her to her apartment but if she doesn't accept his ride, she will probably get sick from the rain. Sakura finally decided to get into the car and they begin to drive off.

" Thank you so much Sasuke!" Sakura said while getting warmed up by his heater.

" Your welcome. What the hell were you doing walking in the rain?" Sasuke asked while driving.

" My car stopped working and I didn't have a ride remember?"

" Why didn't you call me then? You have my number?"

" Well... I didn't want to bother you. I figured you were with your friends."

Sakura admitted while she turned away to avoid his gaze that he was giving her while waiting at the stop light. He leaned over and quickly gave her a peck on her cheek right before the light turned green and he started to drive again, while Sakura looked at him with a slight blush to her cheeks.

_' I really like Sasuke but I can't be with anyone. I will not let anyone get close to me... I will have to end this, even though it's breaking my heart just thinking about it.'_Sakura thought as she looked back to the road in front of them.

When they arrived in front of Sakura's apartment, there was a silence between the two. Sasuke then moved closer to Sakura with his hand taking a grip on her chin to make her look in his direction and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back as she put one of her hands threw his black hair while the other one rested on is leg. When they broke the kiss, Sasuke could tell something was bothering Sakura.

" Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked with full of concern as Sakura began to tear up. Sasuke noticed this and pulled her into an embrace, while giving her light kisses on her neck, trying to sooth her.

" Sasuke, this has to stop." Sakura choked out as she embraced him back. This confession was breaking her heart but it was for the best.

" Stop what?" Sasuke hummed as he continued to give her neck soft kisses.

" This." Sakura pulled out of the embrace, leaving a questionable look on Sasukes face.

" Sakura... what are you saying? Do you not want to be with me anymore?" Sasuke questioned her and looked away from her when she slowly nodded her head.

" I'm sorry Sasuke but all of this is a mistake. We have to end this." Sakura spoke softly as tears came out of her eyes. Sasukes eyes then shot up opened when he remembered a few events.

Flashback

_" Alright thank you so much Tsunada. Tell him I love him and I will see him when I get out of here."_

_This was another statement that caused Sasuke to take noticed again._

_' Who is she talking to? Better yet... who is this guy she is talking about?' Sasuke couldn't help but he became slightly jealous.

* * *

___

_" I wonder why billboard brow was late for school today? Think about it guys, when she came in this mourning she was panting really loud and looked exhausted. I bet she was having sex with some freak like her before attending class." _

* * *

_" So who did you have to drop off this mourning?" Sasuke questioned her which startled her. She had forgotten she had accidentally told him she took someone somewhere. _

_" Um... my roomate. Anyways don't you want my number?" Sakura asked him, trying to change the subject._

_" Hn." _

Sasuke then came to a realization that there was someone else in her life.

" Is there someone else?"

Sasuke asked quietly as he turned his gaze and looked at her to see if she would lie or not. Sakura knew she couldn't lie to him but she decided to at least tell him enough without telling him about her child.

" Yes there is someone else and I love him very much. He is my roommate Sasuke and he is the love of my life. That is why we have to end." Sakura stated.

" If you wanted to end whatever we had then why are you crying? Why don't you push me away everytime we kiss?" Sasuke asked as he came closer to Sakura but she pushed him away.

" I'm just so damn confused okay? It is better off this way trust me. You can go back to hanging out with Naruto and his gang during lunch and you don't have to ignore me while you are with fan girls. I'm sorry Sasuke." Sakura leaned in and gave him one last kiss on his cheek and quickly got out of his car and rushed into her apartment, locking the door behind her.

_' I'm so sorry Sasuke... forgive me.'_Sakura thought as she collapsed on the floor and continued to cry.

Sasuke cussed out loud in his car as he pulled out of the apartment parking lot and began to drive home. His chest was hurting really bad. He hated the way this simple outcast girl was effecting his emotions.

* * *

**Poor Sasuke and Sakura but no worries. The chapter you all have been waiting for is coming up next. thanks for the reviews**


	7. Meet The Love Of My Life

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 7 " Meet The Love Of My Life"

It was a Friday afternoon and everyone from the high school were ether doing after school activites or were already at home which included the lonely Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto offered him to go to the mall with him and the others but he declined, saying he had too much homework to work on. In reality, he just wanted to be alone and think about the pink haired girl that broke his heart. All he did when he got home was go straight into his bedroom without saying a word to any family members and was now laying on his bed thinking to himself.

Ever since Monday, when Sakura confessed to him that there was someone else in her life and she ended things between the two, she had been missing from school. To say he was worried was an understatement. Even though he felt like he had been used by her, he wondered why she hadn't shown up at school. He had found out that he was falling hard for the cherry blossom and couldn't get out the depression he was in caused by her. He putted on an act during school and even started flirting with the girls from his fan club but it wasn't the same, they weren't Sakura. His friends, even Naruto couldn't even tell that there was something wrong with him.

Sasuke sat up him his bed and went over to his closet and change his clothes. He decided to put on white cargo pants and a black under shirt with a navy blue over shirt Then he walked over to his night stand beside his bed and grabbed his car keys. He walked downstairs and was greeted by his mother and older brother.

" Hi honey, well don't you look nicer than usual. Do you have a date or something?" Mikoto greeted her son while being amazed by his outfit.

" Yeah or does this have anything to do with Sakura?" Itachi rose his eyebrow at his younger brother.

" I'm going to go over to her apartment and talk to her. She hasn't been to school since our talk."

Sasuke said softly as the others knew what he meant by the talk. Itachi and him were actually pretty close even though Itachi annoyed him most of the time and Itachi would always update their mother on how Sasuke was doing.

" Yeah you go man. Go talk to her and try to convince her she needs to be with you and not her roommate. Try to use your sex appeal on her." Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

" Itachi... anyways my boy even if she is with someone else, you could always still be friends with her." Mikoto suggested to her son but he shook his head.

" No, she is the kind of person who doesn't want to be friends with anyone. It's like she tries to push eveyone away from her."

" Well all you can do is go tell her how you feel and she might change her mind and stay friends with you." Mikoto said.

" Or you could always decide to beat the hell out of her boyfriend when you arrive at her apartment." Itachi said with the smirk still on his face but he face fell when he received a smack from his mother.

" Don't listen to him son and whatever you do, please do not get into a fight." Mikoto pleaded with her son.

" Fine, well I will see you guys later." Sasuke said and walked out the door.

_' I will find out what is going on with you Sakura, even if I have to meet your boyfriend.'_

Sasuke thought to himself as he walked over to his car and got inside to turn it on then drove off.

* * *

When Sasuke got to her apartment, he got out of his car and went up and knocked on her door.

_' This is it.' _

Sasuke thought to himself as he prepared to see Sakura again and he might have a chance to see her love of her life or whatever he is but he would just consider him as a boyfriend.

After a minute, he heard the door unlocked and was stunned when a young boy answered the door. For a moment, he stared at the boy. He wasn't expecting a young boy to answer the door. He first thought that he had gotten the wrong door but he could of sworn he saw Sakura go to this door when he dropped her off a few days ago. He was then thinking about maybe it could be a younger brother but he had to make sure this was the right place.

" Is Sakura here?" Sasuke asked the young boy and couldn't help but stare into his emerald color eyes.

_' His eyes... they look just like Sakuras.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, waiting a response from the boy.

" Yeah mommy is here come in."

Maynard said with a smile on his face and opened up the door big enough to let him in.

Maynard knew better than to let strangers into the house but there was something about the male that was standing outside the door. He had a feeling that he was a good person and no one ever comes to visit their apartment except for Tsunade so he was excited to meet a new face, especially a male. He was starting to get tired of always being around women.

Sasuke casually walked into the apartment and was amazed at how tiny the apartment was. He couldn't believe his eyes that Sakura could actually live in a place like that. Then he stood still when the words that the little boy told him replayed in his mind.

_" Yeah mommy is here come in." _

_' Mommy? Did he just call Sakura... mommy?' _Sasuke thought to himself over and over again as the boy walked in front of him.

" Mommy is getting ready for work so you can stay with me until she comes out."

Maynard said. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. The little boy called Sakura mommy again. He started to put the pieces together and finally realized that this child could be Sakuras child.

" Who are you?"

Maynard questioned the older male that was standing in front of him. Sasuke looked down at the boy then decided to kneel down to his level.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am one of Sakura's classmates at her school. And you might you be?" Sasuke asked the child.

" I'm Maynard Haruno."

Maynard said with another smile on his face. Then they both turned their heads when they heard a door open and closed and Sasuke stood up from the floor and looked at the figure that was walking towards them. Sasuke was speechless when he saw Sakura walking up to the two, looking at the floor. She didn't noticed Sasuke standing there. He couldn't help but noticed how horrible she looked and the way she kept supporting herself with the hallway wall. Her nose was all red and had bags under her eyes, he could tell she had been sick.

" Maynard are you... ready... to..."

Sakura began to speak but suddenly she felt like she was falling. She was prepared to hit the floor with her eyes closed but when she felt that she was no longer falling but she never felt the ground so she opened up her eyes to see what had caught her fall. She was shocked to see Sasuke was hovering over her with his arms wrapped around her body. Sakura thought she was definitely hallucinating seeing Sasuke in her living room. Why would Sasuke be over at her apartment? Sakura would of figured he hated her by now.

" Sasuke?"

Sakura spoke softly as she slowly reached up her hand to touch his face, thinking his appearance was going to disappear. She was shocked when she felt his hand gently grabbing hers and put her hand up to his cheek, like he knew what Sakura was planning on doing but was to weak to do so.

" Sakura... your sick."

Sasuke gently told her as he helped her up from the floor. He looked down at her and noticed that she was in her work uniform, she was getting ready for work. He helped her walk over to the couch and they both took a seat while Maynard crawled on the other side of his mother.

" Mommy are you okay?"

Maynard asked his mother with concern filled in his eyes. Sakura turned her head so she could look at her child and patted him on the head, assuring him that everything was going to be okay. She then realized she was in someones embrace and turned around to see Sasuke looking over at her with his arms around her body. Then she realized that here she is on her couch with her son on one side and Sasuke on the other side.

" Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sakura asked as they were staring into each others eyes. She had to admit to herself that she missed having Sasuke's arms around her and looking into his beautiful colored eyes. Even though his eye color was black, Sakura thought they were gorgeous in her eyes. Even though it hadn't even been a week yet since they shared their first kiss, she missed everything about him and hated herself for ending things with him before they got too far but she figured it was for the best, for the both of them.

" Well you hadn't shown up for school since Monday and I guess you can say I was worried about you so I drove over here to find out why you haven't been to school for the past few days." Sasuke admitted. He wouldn't tell her now that the real reason was because she kept plauging his mind and he had to come over just to see her smile.

" Well I guess you have met my roommate and the love of my life that I told you about."

Sakura said with a small giggle escape her lips as she glanced at her son then back at Sasuke. Sasuke also took a look at her son and then back at her.

" He is your son Sakura, isn't he?"

Sasuke asked her, wanting to see if his suspensions were right. He saw her open her eyes a little bit wider, probably surprised about his blunt question.

_' This is it... after I tell him the truth, Sasuke will probably will never want to speak to me ever again.'_ Sakura sadly thought to herself but it was time for her to come clean to him.

" Yes Sasuke, this is Maynard, my son. I will understand if you want to leave now and you probably think that I'm a horrible person but please don't tell anyone about him. Even Naruto please Sasuke."

Sakura pleaded with the man and he noticed tears were staring to form out of her eyes. Sasuke was shocked at how she figured he would just want to abandon her like that after such a huge confession. He honestly was more concerned with her health then to make a big deal about her having a child. Her having a child was actually not a huge deal to him because someone very important to him had also been in that situation before.

" You cry too much Sakura, it's annoying."

Sasuke said but in a soft, caring voice as he helped her wipe the tears off her face while her sons head was laying on her arm for support.

" Sasuke is right mommy, please don't cry."

Maynard pleaded with his mother. Sakura turned her head to look down at her son and leaned down and gave him a kiss on the head.

" Mommy is okay now. So don't worry. I see you were drawing here while I was getting changed, why don't you continue okay?"

Sakura told her son while giving him a smile then turned to face Sasuke once again.

" Besides Sakura, I don't think you are a horrible person. I figured he was your son when I first came into the apartment and he kept calling you mommy and he looks just like you. Trust me, if I was freaked out that you had a child, I would had escaped this place before you even exited your bedroom and as you can tell, I am still here sitting with you and your son on your couch." Sasuke reminded her.

" Do you really mean it Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded but Sakura knew that his answer meant a yes which caused her to smile, a smile that Sasuke missed all too much.

" That's a cool sound!" Maynard yelled out acknowledging Sasukes comment.

" I would argue with you Sasuke for teaching my son that phrase but I am too drained so I will let this go for now."

Sakura said as she closed her eyes and leaned back into Sasuke's chest, causing him to smirk at her gesture and started to brush her pink hair with his fingers as Maynard continued to draw on a sheet of paper that was on the coffee table. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Sakura realized something very important that caused her eyes to open up once again.

" Fuck I have to go to work." Sakura tried to get up from the couch but was held back by the Uchiha.

" You are not going anywhere! You are way too sick to go to work. Where is your cell phone." Demanded Sasuke as he tightened his grip on the girl.

" I know where it is!"

Maynard yelled out as he ran into the bedroom, grabbed her cell phone that was located on the bed then ran back out and handed Sasuke the phone.

" Thanks man." Sasuke told the boy then flipped open her phone and looked at her friends list and clicked on work then waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

" Thank you for calling The Kit Kat Klub, this is Val speaking, how may I help you?"

_" Hello I am calling on the behalf of Sakura Haruno, I am just informing you that she will not be coming into work tonight."_

" Well... is she around? She will need to talk to Tsunade if she wants to call in."

_" She is too sick to call her so why don't you call her instead of Sakura?"_

" Well I..."

_" Okay that sounds great."_

Sasuke closed the phone with out letting Val finish talking or saying goodbye and put in on the table then looked back at Sakura.

" Sasuke you shouldn't had done that... I'm going to get in trouble now." Sakura whined at him.

" Tough luck. You can't even walk from your bedroom to the living room without falling over. Have you been going to work while being sick?"

Sasuke questioned Sakura and noticed it when she nodded her head to his question.

" Sakura... that is why you haven't gotten any better! Why are you skipping school but yet you insist on going to work?"

" Because I need to work so I can get money to pay bills and Maynard's day care and with school it won't matter if I graduate or anything since I am not going to college." Sakura admitted.

" Why aren't you planning on going to college?"

" Because you need money to get in and *yawns* I have to take care of Maynard when I get out of school or go to work so I don't do anything extra..." Sakura trailed off. Sasuke could tell she was getting tired.

" Here Sakura, lay down on the couch, I'll go make you something to eat okay?"

Sasuke said with full of concern as he got up from the couch and Maynard followed his lead and they both helped Sakura stretch out on the couch.

" Thank... you... Sasuke..."

Sakura spoke softly as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Maynard kneeled down and gave his mother a kiss on her forehead then moved back up and took a look at Sasuke.

" Sasuke, you should kiss mommy to make her feel better too."

Maynard pointed at his mother and Sasuke nodded to the boy and he also bent over and gave her a kiss on her forehead then moved back up. He would had rather had given her a kiss on her lips but he wasn't sure how Sakura felt towards him now and he didn't want to confuse her boy.

" Now Maynard, would you like to help me cook something for your mother?" Sasuke asked the little boy.

" Sure!"

Maynard said with excitement but they were interrupted when there was a sudden knock coming from the front door.


	8. Getting Better

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 8 "Getting Better"

_' Now who the hell could that be? Oh crap what if that is Sakura's boyfriend? I guess I might have to get myself into a fight after all. But wait a minute, Sakura said that Maynard was the one she was talking. I'll have to ask her about the father when I get a chance to.'_

Sasuke thought to himself as he looked down at the little boy who was also looking at the front door.

" Are you expecting somebody?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the young boy but he shook his head.

" Okay then, stay right here, I will go see who it is."

Sasuke said and started to walk towards the door. While he was walking, he took a glance at Sakura's body that was still on the couch and noticed that she was still sound asleep which he was thankful for. He got to the door and opened it up to revealed Tsunade on the other side.

" May I help you?"

Sasuke questioned the older blond haired woman while he could tell she looked a little pissed off but also had a confused look to her face when he had opened the door.

" Where the hell is Sakura? Are you the one who called her work place and told them she wasn't coming in today?" Demanded Tsunade.

" She is sleeping right now because she is very sick. And yes I was the one who called her work place because she was too sick to do so. Now leave." Sasuke snarled at the woman, he did not like this woman's attitude one bit.

" Now wait a minute mister! Who the hell do you think you are to tell me to leave? I am Sakuras boss and her next door neighbor Tsunade, who the fucking hell are you?"

Tsunade bitterly asked the male.

" None of your business. Leave!"

Sasuke said back as he started to close the door on the woman but she stuck her foot out, preventing him to close the door all the way. She pushed the door all the way open again and was about to give him a piece of her mind until she saw her favorite little man running up to the two.

" Hi Tsunade. You need to be quiet, you are starting to wake up mommy." Maynard said quietly as he pointed in the direction to the couch and Tsunade looked up and noticed Sakura was moving around on the couch.

" Good job."

Sasuke spat out to the woman then he also turned around and saw that she was starting to wake up so he left the older woman where she was and walked over to the couch to see Sakura. He kneeled down next to her face and noticed that her eyes were starting to open up.

" Maynard, who is this guy in your apartment?" Tsunade asked him as she began to walk into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

" That is Sasuke, Mommy's friend." Maynard explained to her as she kept staring at the male who was beside Sakura.

_' So this was the guy Sakurawas talking about... well he was a bad attitude but he sure is cute.'_

Tsunade thought to herself as she followed Maynard over to see his mother.

" Sasuke... who... was at... the door?"

Sakura asked the male when her vision straighten out and saw him next to her. She then lifted her head and noticed Tsunade and Maynard coming up to the couch.

" Tsunade?" Sakura spoke out as she slowly sat up on the couch, with the help of Sasuke then he took a seat next to her.

" Hi Sakura, I decided to stop by when I looked at the time and Maynard has still hadn't shown up at my place, then I received a call from work saying some guy called, saying that you were too sick to come in. I wanted to make sure you are okay." Tsunade said as she stood in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

" Yeah Sasuke called in for me and I was too weak to stop him, I'm sorry. If I need to I can still go to work." Sakura said as she tried to get up on the couch but was held back by Sasuke.

" I don't think so. You are staying right here." Sasuke demanded from the girl but in a soft voice as he held back the girl with his arms, making it impossible for her to escape from his grasp.

" Sakura, if you are sick then you should had told me! How long have you been sick for?" Tsunade asked her.

" Well... since Monday night..." Sakura admitted to everyone.

" Why didn't you tell me that you were sick? I should had known something was up when you had Maynard come next door by himself for the past few days but I figured you were in a hurry." Tsunade said.

" I didn't want to worry anyone and I wasn't that sick..." Sakura began to explained but was cut off by Sasuke.

" But you were sick enough to skip school Sakura." Sasuke said.

" Sakura? You have been skipping school yet you can manage to go to work?"

Tsunade questioned the girl. Sakura knew that there was no way around it by making up excuses and trying to pretend she wasn't that sick. She knew it was her fault that she had gotten sick. If only she hadn't walked in the rain on Monday after school then she wouldn't had been in this position.

" I'm sorry." Sakura said.

" It's okay, now is there anything I can do for you?" Tsunade asked.

" Not really... I think I'm going to take a bath though but don't worry, I got Sasuke and Maynard taking care of me." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" Well at least let me help you out with that. You look like you couldn't even do that all by yourself."

" Point taken." Sakura said as she got up from the couch.

" Sasuke, can you at least wait here while I take a bath so Maynard won't get into anything? He is a very good kid and will do whatever you tell him to." Sakura said.

" Yeah not a problem." Sasuke responded.

" Thanks." Sakura smiled at him then turned and walked into the bathroom with Tsunade. Sasuke turned his head at Sakura's son who was sitting on the floor, coloring again.

" You must really like to color." Sasuke stated which caused the boy to stop and look up at him.

" Yes I love it. When I am at day care, I draw while other kids play with each other." Maynard told him then he continued to draw.

" Why don't you play with the other kids?" Sasuke asked.

" They don't like me." Maynard said with a sad tone of voice.

" Why is that?"

" Because I'm the only one there that doesn't have a dad." Maynard said which Sasuke was a little shocked of his reason.

_' That sucks, I feel sorry for the kid.'_

Sasuke thought to himself then sat on the floor next to him and grabbed a sheet of paper and started to color with him. Maynard turned his head and smiled watching Sasuke coloring with him.

" You know, at my old school that I went to before I moved here, I also didn't have any friends because I never talked to anyone." Sasuke said.

" Really?" Maynard asked him which he nodded him in response.

" So don't worry I'll be your friend." Sasuke told the boy which caused the boy to smile even more.

" Thanks." Maynard said as he continued to draw.

* * *

Tsunade had turned off the water for the bath tub and helped Sakura get into the bath. When she saw that Sakura was situated, she took a seat on the toilet seat.

" How does the bath water feel?" Asked Tsunade.

" It feels incredible, thank you so much Tsunade." Sakura spoke out as she began to relax.

" So I was a little surprised to see your friend here." Tsunade said while giving her a wink while Sakura blushed and looked away.

" Yeah, Maynard let him in and was waiting for me in the living room when I walked out... I'm actually really surprised he came over."

" Why is that? I thought things were going well with him since you guys did hang out last weekend." Tsunade said.

" Well I actually told him that it was all a mistake and I basically told him that I didn't want to be friends with him anymore." Sakura said.

" Why on earth would you do that Sakura? Yeah he has a bad attitude but I can tell that he cares about you."

" I know it's just that I was starting to really like him and I got freaked out. I'm not used to someone my own age being nice to me." Sakura confessed.

" Yeah I know you have had a really hard time for the past few years but I think it is about time to make yourself be happy. Not everyone is the world is against teenage mothers. If they were, I certainly would not be here right now." Tsunade said with a smile on her face, trying her best to make her friend feel better.

" I guess so... ah why is life so confusing and hard." Sakura whined as she sunk down further into the tub.

" I know it so but it will get better eventually, Anyways when you are done with your bath, are you going to be okay here or would you like me to stay over?"

" You have done enough for me Tsunade! Thanks for the offer but I do feel a little bit better so I think I can take care of things here."

Sakura said as she got up from the tub while Tsunade handed her a towel.

" Alright you finish getting dressed while I go check on the boys in the other room." Tsunade said.

" Okay." Sakura said as she watched Tsunade walk out of the room.

Tsunade walked over to the living room to see Sasuke and Maynard sitting on the floor, coloring together.

" Well my little child, it seems to me that you got yourself a friend." Tsunade said to the young boy as she walked over to the two.

" Yep. Is mommy going to be okay Tsunade?" The child asked the older woman while she looked down, smiling at him.

" I think your mother is going to be just fine. All she needs is rest which she wasn't getting since she had been going to work and have been taking care of you for the past few days. She just needs a good night rest and hopefully tomorrow she will feel a whole lot better so don't worry."

Tsunade said then heard the door from the bathroom opening up so everyone turn their heads to see Sakura walking towards them. Sasuke couldn't help but look at her outfit. She had on a pair of boxers on with green mushrooms on them then she had on a light pink tank top while half of her hair was pulled up.

_' God she still is extremely cute even when she is sick.'_ Sasuke thought to himself and couldn't help but noticed that she did look a lot better than before.

" Mommy!" Maynard said with excitement as he got up from the floor and rushed over to hug his mother who embraced him back.

" Are you feeling any better mommy?" The child looked up at his mom.

" Yes I am feeling a little bit better. Now did you behave well for Sasuke while me and Tsunade were gone?" Sakura questioned her son then she looked up to see Sasuke standing up from the floor and walked up to them.

" Yeah he's a good kid Sakura. You should be very proud to have a child like him." Sasuke said which made Sakura smile.

" Thanks Sasuke."

" Anyways I am going to go ahead and leave. Now Sakura, if you need anything at all be sure to call me okay?" Tsunade said.

" Alright I will. Thanks again for coming over to check up on us." Sakura said.

" Bye Tsunade." Maynard waved at the woman who waved back then left the apartment, leaving the three behind.

" Well I guess you can go home if you want Sasuke, you probably have other things to do than hang out with us." Sakura said.

" No way I told Maynard I would help make dinner while you rest. Right little man?" Sasuke asked the boy.

" Yeah mommy so you go lay down on the couch to get rest. Me and Sasuke will make dinner for you!" Maynard said with excitement.

" Okay well I can help you two. I do feel a bit better and-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

" No you go rest on the couch, leave the cooking to us." Sasuke demanded as he started to walk into the kitchen.

" But-" Sakura was about to protest but was interupted again.

" No mommy you need to rest." Maynard said as he grabbed his mothers hand and walked her over to the couch. Sakura listened to her son and laid down on the couch and closed her eyes while Maynard went over to the kitchen.

" So Maynard, what do you think we should fix for dinner?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy.

" Tomato soup! It's my favorite so it should make mommy feel all better." Maynard said with a smile on his face.

" Tomatoes are the best." Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face as they began to cook the meal while Sakura fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

A hour later, Sasuke and Maynard had finished making dinner and woke Sakura up and sat around and ate. Everyone was done eating and Sasuke went and put the dishes in the sink as Sakura and Maynard sat on the couch, watching tv. Sasuke came back into the living room and stood near the couch, also glancing at the television. Sakura looked up at him and smiled at him.

" Sasuke, thank you so much for all that you have done today." Sakura spoke as she stood up from her couch and walked closer to him.

" Not a problem. I guess I should go though. Maynard take good care of your mother for me okay?" Sasuke said.

" Aw are you leaving?" Maynard pouted.

" Maynard, Sasuke has to go home now but maybe he can come over again sometime?" Sakura asked while looking at Sasuke, who knew the question was meant for him.

" Yeah how about this little man. If you are a good boy for the rest of the night and make sure your mom gets plenty of sleep, then I'll come over tomorrow if that is okay with her." Sasuke glanced over at Sakura to see if that was okay with her.

" I would like that a lot Sasuke, and I think he would like that too." Sakura said.

" You bet! I'll be a good boy."

Maynard said and turned back to continue to watch the television while Sakura and Sasuke began to walk to the door. When they reached the door, Sakura stood still while watching Sasuke open up the door.

" Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

" Hn." Sasuke responded while looking at the pink haired girl.

" I appreciate you being all nice to me and my son but why are you? Everyone at my old school were mean and the parents of the children that go to his day care are always giving me harsh glares."

Sakura said in a low voice so that her son couldn't hear her. Sasuke was silent as first but a moment later, he decided to tell her.

" Someone who is important to me was in the same situation as you were and she is a very strong person and I respect her a lot. So when I found out he was your son, yeah I was shocked but I'm not going to stop talking to you Sakura. I'm not one of those people who are against teenage mothers."

Sasuke said as he stretched out his arm out to her and placed a few of her pink hair strands behind her ear, a gesture that always causes Sakura to blush.

" Thanks Sasuke, I guess I should tell you what had happened." Sakura said.

" We will talk about everything tomorrow okay? Just rest tonight and I will be here in the morning."

Sasuke said as he turned and walked out the door with Sakura standing there.

" Goodnight Sasuke!"

Sakura yelled out while waving at him while Sasuke turned around to her and gave her one of his infamous smirks then turned back around and got into his car. Sakura stood by the doorway watching him drive off for a moment before closing the door.


	9. Memories Of The Past

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 9 " Memories Of The Past"

The next morning, Sasuke was already at Sakura's apartment. He didn't get much sleep the night before because all he could think about was her and her situation.

Sasuke knocked on the door and heard some shuffling noises and the door opened, revealing Sakura in a black tap top with red designs on it with white pants on.

" Good morning Sasuke! How are you feeling?" Sakura said in a cheerful tone of voice.

" I should be asking you that. You were sick remember." Sasuke said as he walked into her apartment, then waited for her to close the door behind them.

" Yeah but I feel a lot better now. I guess all I needed was a good nights rest." Sakura said as they both walked over to the couch and took a seat.

" Where is the little man at?" Sasuke questioned Sakura.

" Oh he is with Tsunade at the moment, I figured we needed to talk about a few things and I rather not have Maynard here so when you texted me saying you were on your way, I had him go see her for a little bit while we talk." Sakura said then got up from her seat.

" Would you like anything to drink?" Sakura asked.

" Water will be just fine." Sasuke said and watched Sakura walk into the kitchen and get two glasses of water then came back and took a seat.

" Thanks Sakura." Sasuke said before he grabbed his glass and he took a sip of his water.

" Your welcome. Anyways I bet you are wondering about the story of how Maynard came into the world." Sakura said.

" Yeah, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sasuke said.

" It's okay, I think you have a right to know." Sakura said then she began with her story.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was a 14 year old and was a freshman at her high school. She wasn't extremely popular but she did have a big group of friends that she hung out with that included her best friend, Rin. Sakura was also was in love with Sai, also a freshman that went to the same school. They had a few classes together and would say hi to each other once in a while._

_Sakura and Rin were walking outside of the school planning on going home when Rika, another one of their friends was calling for them._

_" Hey Rika, what's up?" Sakura asked the girl._

_" Guess what? There is a party tonight at my house! My parents are out of town for the whole weekend and I invited a whole bunch of people including Sai Sakura just for you!" Rika said with excitement._

_" Really? Are you sure he is going to be there? Well I bet if he is, Tayuya is going to be there as well... she is his girlfriend after all." Sakura said with a disappointing tone._

_" Nope I asked Sai myself and he said he will go and I even asked him if she was going but he said she has to go somewhere with her parents this weekend so she can't go." Rika explained._

_" Alright cool, we will definitely be there." Rin said._

_" Great! See you guys tonight!" Rika yelled out as she started to run away to let other people know about the party._

_" Are you excited Sakura? You might have a chance to see Sai." Rin said._

_" Yeah I am. I can't help but love him Rin, he is just the perfect guy." Sakura said as they began to walk again to the school bus.

* * *

___

_Sakura and Rin arrived at the party later that day and greeted a few people then met back up near the stairs._

_" Hey Sakura, I'm going to go get us some drinks. What would you like?" Asked Rin._

_" Anything as long as it has vodka in it." Sakura smiled at her friend then watched her leave. She looked around until she saw Sai walking in her direction._

_" Hey Sakura..." _

_Sai said in a seductive tone of voice while holding his drink of jack daniels and coke in his hand. He pulled up his free hand and pushed some of Sakura's pink hair strands behind her eye. Sakura couldn't help but feel the tiny butterflies in her stomach and wanted to look away from him but she was in a daze looking into his black eyes._

_" H-hey Sai... Um... are you enjoying yourself at the party?" Sakura nervously asked the male who noticed he was getting closer up to her._

_" Not really until I saw you standing here all alone. Why is that?" Sai asked before taking another sip of his drink._

_" Well Rin was over here but she went to go get us some drinks, so I'm just waiting on her." Sakura replied._

_" Aw I see, is that your drug of choice?" Sai raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to giggle._

_" No but I do like vodka... do you really want to know what my drug of choice is?" Sakura asked the male._

_" Of course I do Sakura." Sai began to speak then went up closer to her until his mouth was right next to her ear._

_" I want to know everything about you my cherry blossom." _

_Sai whispered into her ear then pulled away to see her reaction. Sakura couldn't help but blush and turn away but Sai grabbed her chin and turn her head back so she was looking back to him._

_" S-Sai, I thought you were dating Tayuya?" _

_" I don't like her as much as I like you so don't worry about her. She is a big girl and can take care of herself." Sai responded._

_" Oh...okay."_

_" So what is your answer?" Sai asked. Sakura on the other hand, was too memorized and she had forgotten the question._

_" I'm sorry what was that again?" Sakura asked him, causing him to chuckle._

_" You silly little girl, I had asked you what was your drug of choice?" Sai asked again._

_" Oh I'm sorry Sai... I've only done coke besides having a few drinks in my life so I guess cocaine. Um what about you?" _

_Sakura asked him. She had done cocaine once with Rin a few weeks ago when she was sleeping over at Rins house and they snuck into her older brothers room and found a bag of cocaine and decided to try it out. She then was shocked when she felt something touch her hand and looked down to see what it was and blushed even redder when she realized it was Sai's hand holding hers. Sai then leaned closer to Sakura's ear once again._

_" How about I show you what my favoriete drug is?" _

_Sai whispered and started to walk away, pulling Sakura with her. She didn't mind though because tonight her dream was coming true, she was spending it with the man she was in love with. As they started to walk up the stairs Rin was walking towards where she was suppose to meet with Sakura with drinks in her hands and looked up to see a glimpse of Sai and Sakura, holding hands._

_' You go girl.' Rin smiled to herself then started to walk around to chat with other people._

_Sai walked Sakura into an empty bedroom and locked the door behind them while Sakura was looking around the new scenery._

_" So Sai, what is this drug of yours that you like so much?" Sakura asked him then turned around to see Sai put down his drink and walked towards her until they were only centimeters apart._

_" Sakura... have you ever been kissed before?" Sai asked her while putting his hands around her waist._

_" No..." Sakura said truthfully as she looked away but once again, Sai put one of his hands on her chin and made her look at him._

_" There is no need to be shy Sakura, I'll make sure you will enjoy it then." _

_Sai said then placed his lips to hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and was in complete heaven. She then felt his tongue licking her bottom lip and opened up her mouth to taste all of him. Sakura also noticed Sai was moving towards her and she kept backing up while kissing him until she hit the bed that was in the room and fell on top of his, bringing Sai along with her. Sai was the one to break the kissing session and slightly pulled back to look into her eyes. _

_" Sakura... do you want me to stop? Once we start this there is no going back." _

_Sai said then leaned down and started kissing Sakuras neck. Sakura was indeed a virgin and wanted to keep it until she was at least a little bit older but the way he kept placing kisses on her body made her turn on and she didn't know what would happen if she said no. Would he get mad and never speak to her again. After a moment of thinking over her options, she made her decision._

_" I want to do this with you Sai... the truth is I love you so please take all of me." Sakura spoke out softly but loud enough for Sai to hear. Sai looked back up to her and smirked._

_" Good." Sai said as they began to make out even more as Sakura could feel his hand going down to her skirt and started to moan._

_About an hour later, Sakura and Sai were getting dressed and watched Sai leave the bedroom without saying a word to her. She yelled out his name but he acted like he didn't hear her. She quickly finished getting dressed and left the room and went back downstairs to see Rin near the end of the stairs, talking to another guy._

_" Hey Rin, have you seen Sai any chance?" Sakura asked._

_" Yeah he just came downstairs, he said he was going home and he left." Rin told her._

_" Oh I see." Sakura said in a disappointing tone of voice. She was now completely confused about the situation she was in. She had now told Sai that she was in love with him and even made love with him and now he was no where to be seen._

_' Did he just use me? But why was he saying all those nice things to me if he didn't like me? I bet he was tired. Yeah that's it he was just tired and I will see him on Monday.' Sakura thought to herself then was interrupted by Rin._

_" Are you ready to go now Sakura? I hope you had fun up there with Sai." Rin said while winking at at her, causing her to blush._

_" S-sure." Sakura said nervously as they left the party._

* * *

_That Monday_

_Sakura walked into the school that morning as started to walk towards her locker when she saw a scene that made her want to go run to the bathroom and throw up her breakfast. She had spotted Sai at his locker, kissing Tayuya._

_' What the fucking hell? He told me that he liked her more than me.' Sakura thought to herself and decided to walk over to the couple._

_" Hey Sai." Sakura said cheerfully as she watched Sai and Tayuya separate from each other._

_" Hey Sakura." Sai responded as Tayuya started giving her evil looks._

_" Well I just wanted to let you know that what we did at the party Friday night was amazing. I am still a bit sore but if we do it again, please be a little bit more gentler. Well I'll see you guys around." _

_Sakura told him then walked off to her locker. She could hear Tayuya screaming at her boyfriend in the background as tears began to fall from Sakuras face. She putted up a tough front in front of the two but once she turned away she couldn't help but start crying due to the pain of her broken heart._

_When Sakura got to her locker, she opened it up and started putting things away when she heard someone walk up next to her, saying her name. She turned her head, with tears still in her eyes to see the man who broke her heart._

_" Sakura..." Sai said in a soft tone of voice. Sakura was waiting for him to tell her that he meant everything that he told her that night._

_" Why did you have to go out and be a bitch just now?" Sai rose an eyebrow at her while Sakura was shocked at what he just told her._

_" What? What the fuck are you talking about Sai?" _

_" You basically told my girlfriend that we had sex the other night." Sai said._

_" But we did have sex." Sakura said in a low angry tone of voice._

_" I know that but you didn't have to tell her that. It was a one night stand Sakura."_

_" Then why did you tell me all those things! I told you that I love you hell you said that you liked me more than Tayuya."_

_" Yeah I liked you more than her at the time. She couldn't come to the party and I never said that she wasn't my girlfriend. I wanted to know all about your body and I did show you my drug of choice, sex."_

_" You are such an asshole you know that." Sakura said with tears in her eyes._

_" I know I am and I'm sorry that I hurt you Sakura... I hope that we can still be okay with each other." Sai said._

_" Fine." Sakura said as she slammed her locker door shut and walked away, leaving the male behind._

* * *

" He sounds like an asshole. I can't believe someone would be that cruel." Sasuke said before taking a sip of his water.

" Yeah he was. So after that, me and Sai didn't say anything to each other until two months later, that was when I found out that I was pregnant. I told my friend Rin about it and told her not to tell anyone but instead she told the wrong people and by the next day at school, everyone knew."

* * *

_Flashback_

_" Rin!" Sakura yelled out as she was walking down the hallway. Rin turned around and waved at her._

_" Hi Sakura, how are you feeling?" Rin asked._

_" Horrible. How come everyone at school knows about my situation when the only person I have told was you? I can't believe you told someone else about it Rin." Sakura said._

_" I'm so sorry Sakura I only told Rika."_

_" Rika is the biggest gossiper in school!" _

_" Also I told my parents Sakura..." Rin said in a sad tone of voice._

_" You did? What did they say?" Sakura asked the girl._

_" They want me to stay away from you for now on. I am so sorry Sakura but it will be for the best if we stop talking to each other. I talked it over to the rest of the group and they think it is wise not to talk to you for now on." Rin said._

_" But Rin... you are my best friend!" Sakura yelled out._

_" I'm sorry but it will also ruin our reputation if we hang out with a pregnant girl. Bye Sakura." Rin said then walked away.

* * *

___

" So that was the last time I had a friend my age until you showed up in my life Sasuke. When I got to school it seemed like everyone was against me and people yelled out calling me a slut while writing crap on my locker, I was alone. It wasn't fair though because many people at my school have sex but when someone ends up getting pregnant, it's like a taboo" Sakura said.

" Hn." Sasuke commented.

" Then I had to go tell Sai that it was his child, he had already heard that I was pregnant." Sakura continued.

* * *

_" Sai." Sakura said as she walked up to him who was by his locker._

_" Hey Sakura." Sai acknowledge the girl._

_" I guess you heard that I'm pregnant." Sakura began to talk. _

_" I just wanted to let you know that it is your child."_

_" Tch... how can it be my child? I have to have sex with you in order for you to get pregnant." Sai spoke harshly to the girl as he turned his body towards his locker._

_" What are you saying Sai? We did have sex remember? You even admitted it you-" Sakura was interrupted when she received a slap across the face by him. Tears began to leave her eyes as she watched Sai move closer to her._

_" Shut the fuck up you little slut. If you tell anyone else about us having sex or accuse me of being the father, I will make you pay so you will regret it." Sai whispered harshly to her ear then closed his locker door and walked away.

* * *

___

" Then when I told my parents, my dad was furious and called me a slut while my step mother put negative thoughts in his head. I don't really want to talk about it but basically they let me stay there until I had my son then kicked me out and that is how I ended up here. I haven't talked to any family members since I have moved out, they even acted like Maynard doesn't exist. I rent this apartment and I met our next door neighbor, Tsunade and told her our situation and offered me a job and take care of him too." Sakura said as she ended her story.

" Well you don't have to worry about anything now because you have me, your son and even Tsunade so you won't have to feel alone anymore."

Sasuke said then was a little speechless when Sakura immediately jumped into his arms. When he recovered by her sudden movement, he embraced her back.

" It's okay." Sasuke whispered softly to her which made her look up to him and smile.

" Thanks." Sakura said.

" Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

" What is it?" Sakura asked then saw Sasuke place one of his hands on her cheek.

" Can I still see you?" Sasuke asked then lowered his head towards hers and lightly kissed her on her lips then pulled away.

" Well... I guess so but we can't be like this when Maynard is around okay? I just want him to think we are only friends for now. I don't want to confuse the boy."

" Okay, I think I can manage that."

Sasuke said as he leaned in again to capture another kiss and was surprised to feel Sakura kiss him back. Then Sakura pulled them apart and looked into his eyes and began to speak.

" You have to promise me something Sasuke."

" What is it?" Sasuke questioned the girl as he began rubbing his head on her shoulder while his arms were still around the girl.

" You have to ignore me when we are at school or when we see people we know. No one can know about us."

So there is a little cliffhanger for you guys. hope you all enjoyed this chapter and pleae review! thanks


	10. First Date Disaster

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 10 " First Date Disaster"

" What the hell? Why on Earth would you want me to do that?"

Sasuke asked Sakura as he let go of her but continued to gaze into her eyes. Sakura closed her eyes for a second while exhaling deeply then reopened them to look back at the Uchiha.

" Because it will be better for the two of us. Come on now Sasuke, I remembered back when we had detention together, you told me that you were once like me at your old school and had no friends but now, you are one of the most popular guy in school and all of the girls want to date you! Don't you like all of the attention after being ignored for so long?"

Sakura asked him. Sasuke pondered over what she mentioned and hated the fact that she was right.

" Yeah... I do truthfully. I hated it at my old school because everyone picked on me because I'm usually pretty shy and I don't like to talk a lot and the way my hair is. I had no friends and I've only had one girl friend in my life but she ended up using me. She made a bet with her other friends that she could break my heart and she did. I was in loved with her and I thought she really liked me but then she ended up dumping me and told me about the bet."

Sasuke said with a tint of sadness in his voice. Sakura took noticed of his change of voice and placed her hand above his, making him look up to her after staring at the floor for a while.

" You see! You do want the popularity while I want the complete opposite. If we started dating, everyone will probably pick on me even more and they will do that to you too or it will make me popular and I don't want ether of them."

Sakura continued to speak while Sasuke took another sip of his glass of water.

" Sasuke, you are lucky that you haven't discovered the dark side of being popular trust me. They act like they are your best friends and want what is best for you but if you make one mistake all of it goes away and instead, they go against you and make your life a living hell."

" And that is what happened at your old school." Sasuke stated while watching Sakura nod her head.

" You know you can be friends with people without them finding out about Maynard." Sasuke said.

" No I can't, basically I don't have much of a life outside of school because I ether go to work or take care of my son. I can't have people over and Tsunade is busy as it is and I hate having her watch him when I'm not working." Sakura explained to Sasuke.

" I don't even get to act like a normal teenager. I haven't even been to the movies since I was 13. How pathetic is that?" Sakura asked him, starting to get a little frustrated.

" Really?"

" Yeah..." Sakura admitted . Sasuke then stood up from his seat and took one of Sakura's hands and pulled her up also.

" Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura asked as Sasuke began walking to her front door, with her hand still being held by Sasuke's.

" You said you haven't been to the movies since you were 13 so that is what we are doing right now since Maynard is still with Tsunade." Sasuke explained as he opened up the door.

" Wait I need my purse and my cell phone and let Tsunade where we are going!"

Sakura said then Sasuke let go of her hand and watched her go into her room and reappearedafter a minute with her purse.

" Okay now I'll just call Tsunade while on our way over there." Sakura said as they walked out of the door and went into Sasuke's car.

" Why don't we just knock on her door instead of calling her?" Sasuke asked while turning on his car then noticed Sakura coming closer to his side.

" Well I figured the two of us can go on our first date alone together and I know if I go next door, he will want to come with us, but if you want him to come with us, I'll go get him."

Sakura teased the male as she began to back away from him but was pulled closer to him by his hand taking a light grab on her arm and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

" Naw I think the two of us will be just fine." Sasuke said as he let go of the girl while smirking and started to drive off.

* * *

Once they got there, they were waiting in line, trying to figure out what movie to go see.

" So Sakura, since you haven't been to the movies in so long, what would you like to see?" Sasuke asked her then Sakura looked up to see the different choices she had.

" Hey Sasuke, can we go see " Friday The 13th"? Sakura asked him.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded and when it was there turn in line, he asked for two tickets for the movie. The person waiting on them handed over their tickets and they walked inside the building.

" Sasuke, you didn't have to pay for me... I could of paid for myself you know." Sakura whined at him as he ignored her complaints.

" Your annoying." Sasuke responded as he handed her one of the tickets.

" Thanks Sasuke, hey I have to go use to restroom real quick, can you wait for me right here?"

Sakura asked and smiled when she saw him nod his head and went into the women's restroom.

After he saw her disappear in the room he heard someone call out his name. He turned around and saw shock to see Naruto, Ino, Neji, and Temari walking up to him.

" What are you doing here Sasuke?" Neji asked the male.

" I'm going to see a movie." Sasuke stated as he kept his on the bathroom, waiting for Sakura to pop out.

" Cool. What movie are you going to see Sasuke?" Ino asked him.

" Friday The 13th." Sasuke said.

" Yeah we are too." Ino said with excitement in her voice.

* * *

Sakura emerged from the bathroom a minute later and stopped immediately and was shocked to see Sasuke standing with his friends from school. She looked up at the teen who she came with and noticed his eyes gazing at hers. Sakura had to think of something to do so she started walking behind a pillar so the others wouldn't see her. She let out her breath then heard her name, making her tense up. She looked over and relaxed when she saw Sasuke's older brother, Itachi with a friend of his.

" Itachi. What are you doing here?"

" Well the same reason as you of course, to watch a movie." Itachi responded.

" Who is this young lady Itachi?" Kisame, his friend asked him before putting some popcorn in his mouth.

" Sakura, this is Kisame, my friend. This is Sakura Kisame, she is a very special friend to my brother, by the way I thought he was supposed to be hanging out with you today?" Itachi rose an eyebrow at the pink haired girl.

" Well I am... well I was, he's here but while I was in the women's restroom, Naruto and his friends showed up and we can't be seen together." Sakura informed them about the situation.

" Well you are in luck that me and Kisame are here. Let's go rescue my little brother but now Sakura just go with the flow okay? Just pretend that you and me are on a date." Itachi said as he began to walk ahead to his brother.

" His... date?" Sakura asked out loud and turned to Kisame who stood by her and shook his head and they both started to follow him.

* * *

" So Sasuke, how about since it looks like you are all alone here, you come sit with us." Naruto came up with the idea while everyone agreed.

" Um..." Sasuke began but was cut off and was surprised to see his brother with Sakura approaching.

" Foolish little brother. I told you to buy us some popcorn and what do you do? You find other people to hang out with!" Itachi said as they stopped beside him. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she gave him a smile then he figured out what was going on.

" Sorry Itachi." Sasuke replied.

" I'll forgive you this time but please don't do anything else to ruin me and Sakura's date." Itachi said while everyone else gave him a shocked glare.

" Why are you dating that freak Itachi?" Naruto yelled out so loud that everyone in the room heard him while Sakura ignored his outburst.

" Naruto, you are an idiot. Sasuke, who are your other friends?" Itachi asked while he pointed to the other teenagers.

" Well I'm Ino, this is-" Ino began to introduce him to everyone but was rudely cut off.

" Good to know now Sasuke can we please go into the theatre? You can play with your little friends later." Itachi said. Sasuke had a bored expression on his face but on the inside he was happy.

_' I have to remind myself to pay Itachi back for this later.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as the four of them started to walk away but was stopped.

" Hey Sasuke, how about you guys can sit with us." Neji came up with the idea.

_' Fuck!'_Sakura and Sasuke thought at the same time.

" That's a great idea, come on Sasuke, you can sit next to me." Ino said as she started to drag Sasuke away without anyone stopping her as everyone else followed.

* * *

They found their seats in the theatre just before the movie began and everyone took their seats. They sat in this order: Kisame, Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Neji, Temari and Naruto.

Everyone was enjoying the movie except for Sakura and Sasuke. Every time a scary part happened in the movie, Ino would take a hold of Sasuke's arm, irritating the hell out of him but after a while, he gave up trying to pull her off of him because she would never get the hint. Sakura was also getting annoyed with Ino and wanted to stand up in the theatre and rip her face off but calmed herself and tired her best to enjoy the movie. At one point of the movie, Sasuke took a glance over at Sakura and noticed that she had a disappointing and bored look on her face and couldn't help but blame himself.

He wanted her first movie experience in so long to be great but was ruined the moment he saw his friends.

He looked around and noticed everyone was paying attention to the movie so he carefully lifted up his hand that was on the side next to Sakura and gently placed it in her upper thigh. This action that he caused made Sakura silently jump a little and immediately looked down at her leg to see a hand placed there. She knew who hand it belonged to and looked up to see Sasuke looking back at her. She gave him a smile then looked back at the huge screen as Sasuke did the same thing. Sakura was thinking about putting her hand on top of his and started to lift up her hand when she was interrupted.

" Sasuke! Why the hell do you have your hand on Sakura's leg?" Ino whispered loudy so everyone around her could hear. Sasuke then looked down on his hand and took it off of her leg.

" Sorry, I thought it was the arm rest." Sasuke mumbled but everyone knew what he was saying and placed his hand back on the arm rest.

" That's okay..." Sakura said but Sasuke could tell she was disappointed and all he wanted to do right now was to kill Ino.

* * *

After the end of the movie, everyone got out of the theatre and walked outside.

" Alright little ones, we are off to the car now... Sasuke don't take too long to say bye to your friends." Itachi said as him, Sakura and Kisame started walking away without anyone saying bye to them.

" God Sasuke, I never knew you had a weird brother." Temari stated.

" Yeah he must be a weirdo to date a girl like Sakura." Ino giggled at her own comment while Sasuke said nothing but rolled his eyes.

" Whatever." Sasuke stated.

" So Sasuke, what are you up to now?" Naruto asked.

" Um... I'm not sure...I think I'm going to go home and go to bed." Sasuke said.

" Aw your no fun Sasuke! You should go out to eat with us." Ino said happily.

" No." Sasuke stated and began to walk towards his car.

" Hey wait Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out then he stopped to turn to his friend.

" We should hang out tomorrow. I'll call you sometime tomorrow okay?" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded his head in response and walked off again.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know where his brother could of taken Sakura so he decided to walk back to his own car. He was a little amazed to see a pink hair girl standing by his car, waiting for him. He couldn't help but smile at her and started to run after her.

" Sakura." Sasuke said when he caught up to her.

" Hey Sasuke." Sakura greeted back.

" Where did my brother and Kisame went to?" Sasuke asked as he opened up his car doors and they both got inside the car.

" Oh they left already, I just told them to drop me off by your car. I wasn't sure what I would had done if they hadn't shown up when I saw you with Naruto and the others." Sakura said.

" Yeah, I'm really sorry about that Sakura. I wanted to make our first date special but then things got in the way."

" I understand... are you sure you really want to be with me though? Wouldn't you rather find a girl that you can show off to your friends and not having to worry about a child involved?" Sakura questioned him as he came to a stop light and watched him turn his head to look at her.

" I wouldn't want anyone else but you." Sasuke said softly as he leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips then pulled away.

" Thanks..." Sakura said.

" We will just have to be careful from now on that's all... and maybe all this hiding could be pretty sexy."

Sasuke said while giving Sakura a wink and she turned away and blushed and even blushed even harder when she felt his hand on top of hers and intertwined their fingers together.

" So I guess we should head back to your place now." Sasuke spoke while driving.

" Yeah I bet Maynard is probably wondering where we are." Sakura said.

" You really do have a great kid you know that."

" Yeah actually I get that a lot. He wants to become an artist when he grows up. Thankfully, his talent in art and his black hair is his only traits that he recieved from that asshole."

" Can I ask you something a little personal?" Asked Sasuke.

" Sure. What is it that you want to ask me?"

" Does Maynard know anything about his father?" Sasuke questioned her and there was a moment of silence until she gave him her answer.

" No he doesn't.... he doesn't even ask about him really but I know he really wants one. I think maybe he thinks that he just didn't come with a father like all of the other kids. You are the first male in his life really. At the day care, Shizune, a worker is the only one that pays attention to him then it's just me and Tsunade. My father disowned me so he acts like he has no grandchild." Sakura explained to him.

" That's very sad to hear... but don't worry I'm not going anywhere and I already told him that we can be friends." Sasuke said.

" Thank you so much Sasuke! It means so much to me and him. I know he kinda gets tired of hanging out with me all the time." Sakura giggled which caused Sasuke to smirk.

**Alright that was chapter 10. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review to let me know how this story is. Thanks!**


	11. He Cares

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 11 " He Cares"

" I can't believe it's already Monday. What a pain!"

Sasuke was about to reach his first class of the day classroom when he heard his best friend yell out. He walked into the classroom to see Naruto complaining to Ino.

" Naruto, you are way too loud in the morning."

Ino complained while sitting at her desk. Sasuke walked toward the two and took a glance over at his seat and noticed that his pink haired girl who he sits next to was already at her seat, drawing on her notebook.

Today was the first day that Sasuke and Sakura have been to school together ever since they decided to keep whatever relationship that have at the moment a secret. They didn't get to spend any time together the day before because he told Naruto he would hang out with him but Sakura understood and they did spend all day on Saturday together. When they got done with the movies, they went back to her place and picked up Maynard and the three of them hung out with each other until nighttime came then Sasuke went home.

" Good morning Sasuke!" Ino cheered out to the male who she saw walk in.

Sakura heard the blond haired girl yell at the male that she likes name and looked up to see Sasuke staring back at her. Sakura then looked away and continued to draw while Sasuke walked over to Ino and Naruto.

" Hey Sasuke! What are you doing after you get out of school today?" Naruto asked him.

" Why?" Sasuke asked.

" Well my parents are gone all day today and tonight and won't be back until tomorrow evening so I'm planning on throwing a party tonight. Today is their anniversary so every year they go to this little town about an hour away so they leave me the house all to myself." Ino said with a smile on her face.

" Yeah Sasuke you defitetly need to come. You haven't even been to a party since you moved here. What do you say?" Naruto asked.

" Fine."

Sasuke said then the bell rang and everyone went to their seats. As Sasuke walked over to his seat, he noticed Sakura was looking extremely tired.

" I really wish you would quit."

Sasuke whispered to Sakura and he took out his notebook from his book bag. Sakura heard him and turned to look at him, knowing he meant that she needed to quit her job.

" Sasuke... you know my answer, we already discussed this." Sakura whispered back as she noticed Kakashi walking into the classroom.

" Fine whatever... I missed you."

Sasuke whispered back, causing Sakura to slightly blush and looked away to face the window next to her so no one could see her face. Sasuke noticed her action and smirked at himself as he began to pay attention to Kakashi.

* * *

It was now lunchtime and Sakura was now walking into the cafeteria. She kept on walking and took a glance at Sasuke that was sitting at his usual table with his friends, looking bored as usual.

He usually would leave art class before Sakura as she would stay behind so they wouldn't be seen leaving the room together but at least they got to act like friends in their art class because no one else took that class.

She felt someone's gaze on her as she walked towards the table she usual sits at and knew that a certain someone was no longer bored. She took a seat and took out her lunch and began eating.

" Hello Sakura." Hinata said who was sitting next to her. Sakura looked up at the girl and smiled at her then went back to eating.

" Where were you last week? We hadn't seen you sitting at our table in a while." Kiba, another person who Sakura sat with said.

" Oh I was sick so I had stayed at home all last week." Sakura explained.

" Well that's good. Even though we don't ever talk, I was still worried when you weren't showing up." Hinata said.

" Thanks."

Sakura smiled at the girl then went on eating while everyone at the table began talking among themselves. She still couldn't help but feel a gaze on her back but she continued to eat.

* * *

Later on in the day after school was led out, Sakura arrived at Maynard's day care center. She walked into the center and was greeted by Shizune.

" Hello Miss Haruno. How are you doing today?" Shizune greeted the pink haired girl.

" I'm doing pretty well. How was Maynard today?" Sakura asked but noticed the lady starting to frown slightly.

" Well I'm afraid he hasn't been feeling too well today." Shizune admitted to the mother.

" What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

" Mommy?" Sakura turned her head after hearing her child's voice and saw him walking towards them looking more pale than usual.

" Honey, what's wrong?" Sakura asked the boy.

" I don't feel well." Maynard told his mother.

" He has been throwing up since lunchtime. He was telling me that the woman that was taking care of him last night gave him some weird food and I'm thinking that he might have food poisoning." Shizune said.

" Oh honey, it's going to be okay... I don't have work tonight so I will stay by your side for the rest of the day so you can feel better." Sakura said as the boy nod to her.

" Thanks Shizune for taking care of him." Sakura said she she kneeled down and picked up her son.

" No problem. Maynard I hope you feel better soon." Shizune said.

" Bye Miss Shizune." Maynard said softly as his mother took him out of the building.

" Hey mommy?"

" Yes honey?" Asked Sakura as she walked to her car.

" When we get home, can Sasuke come over?"

" Well I will have to call him and ask him first. How about this? If we get home and you go straight to bed, then I'll call him and see if he can come over and see you." Sakura said.

" Okay mommy." Maynard said with a smile as they finally reached to Sakura's car.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were currently sitting on one of Ino's couches at her huge house. Sasuke never realized how popular Ino was and was even shocked to see a whole bunch of people he had never seen.

" So are you enjoying yourself Sasuke?" Naruto asked his friend while taking a sip out of his beer.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he kept his arms crossed and looked around then his body flinched when he noticed a drunk Ino walking up to him.

" Hey there Sasuke! I have been looking all over for you sexy body." Ino said as she took a seat next to him.

" Hn."

Sasuke tried his best to ignore the drunk girl. Suddenly he felt his pants vibrate and immediately took out his cellphone and answered it without checking the caller id.

" Hello?"

_" Hey Sasuke? It's Sakura."_

" Oh hey... what's up?"

**" Sasuke get off the phone so I can show you to my room and we can do it."** Ino said loud enough for Sakura to hear.

_" Hey... did I catch you at a bad time?"_

" No it's nothing... I'm at Ino's at the moment. She threw a party and they all made me go."

**" Hey who are you on the phone with Sasuke?"** Naruto asked but Sakura didn't hear Naruto's comment.

_" Oh I see well I was calling because Maynard is really sick and he wanted me to call and see if you could come over... but if you are busy doing something else then I-"_

" I gotta go."

click

" Understand." Sakura finished her statement and looked down at her phone and realized Sasuke had hung up on her.

_' I guess he really doesn't care.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she closed her phone up. She sat in her living room for about ten minutes the got out of her seat and walked into her bedroom where Maynard was still lying down on the bed.

" Mommy? Is Sasuke coming over?"

Maynard asked softly to his mother but knew her answer by the way she walked toward him while having her head down as she took a seat next to him.

" I'm afraid not honey. I called him but... he is busy at the moment but he wished that he was here with you."

Sakura smiled at her son while giving him a hug because she knew he was going to be disappointed in hearing the news.

" Oh I see... I guess it must of been really important then huh." Maynard replied.

" I guess so..." Sakura told her son.

_' Yeah getting drunk and having Ino showing you her room is definitely more important.'_ Sakura thought frustrated but was interrupted when she heard a knock at the door.

" Honey, stay right here and I'll go get the door. It's probably Tsunade checking up on you." Sakura said as she got up from the bed.

" Okay."

Maynard said as he laid back down and closed his eyes while Sakura walked out of the room. She walked up to the front door and opened it up and was shocked and amazed to see Sasuke Uchiha waiting on the other side.

" S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she watched him walk into her apartment.

" I thought you called me to ask me if I could come over to see Maynard?" Sasuke said while smirking at the girl.

" Yeah I did but I didn't think you would actually show up." Sakura admitted.

" Why would you think that?"

" Well because you sounded really busy and you suddenly had to go so I figured you had to get off the phone to spend time with Ino or something."

Sakura said while looking away from him but glanced back up when she felt his arms wrapped around her waist.

" Sorry I had to get off the phone like that. Naruto was asking me who I was on the phone with and wouldn't leave me alone so that's why I hung up on you. I ended up telling them that it was Itachi on the phone and I needed to get back home and they believed me so instead of going home I came here instead." Sasuke explained.

" Oh I see..." Sakura spoke softly.

" I also rather spend time with you and your son rather than being with the blond hair bitch any day and I hope you know that Sakura."

Saskue said as he lifted her chin up with his hand and planted her a kiss on the lips. Sakura eagerly kissed him back then they both backed away from each other.

" I think someone else wants to see you too."

Sakura said as they both walked into her bedroom. When they reached to the room, Maynard heard someone coming in and looked up and immediately smiled when he saw Sasuke walking into the room with his mother.

" Sasuke! You made it." Maynard said with full of excitement while Sakura went over and sat on the bed with him.

" Now don't get too excited, I don't want you to wear yourself out." Sakura said as she then watched Sasuke walk over to them.

" Hey man, I heard you weren't feeling too good so I figured I would stop by and check up to see how you were doing." Sasuke said as he stood by the boy's mother.

" I'm feeling much better now since you are here. I have to show you the new pictures that I drew yesterday at Tsunade's place."

Maynard tried to get out of his bed but was stopped by his mother.

" Hey you need to rest okay? I will go get your pictures. Are they still on the coffee table in the living room?" Sakura asked the boy.

" Yes mommy." Maynard responded.

" Okay, I will be right back." Sakura got up from the bed and smiled at Sasuke as she walked out of the bedroom.

" So how long have you been sick for?" Sasuke asked the boy while he took Sakura's seat on the bed.

" I got sick while at day care today. Tsunade gave me some weird thing to eat last night and Shizune said that was the reason why I'm sick." Maynard said with a frown on his face.

" Don't worry I have gotten sick from eating something too. You will probably feel much better tomorrow. All you have to do is listen to your mother and you will get better in no time." Sasuke said as he patted him on the head.

Then Sakura came back into the bedroom and walked over to the boys and handed Sasuke two pictures that Maynard drew. One of them was a picture of a rainbow while the other one was a picture of the sky.

" Theses are pretty good Maynard. I guess you really like drawing scenery." Sasuke stated.

" Thanks." Maynard replied.

" Yeah he is pretty good for being so little. Shizune thinks he's going to be a great artist one day." Sakura said while smiling at her little boy.

" I bet he is."

" Wow I didn't think it was already kinda late, Maynard you really need to go to sleep now." Sakura said.

" But mommy I want to hang out with Sasuke." Maynard started to whine.

" Now Maynard, did you forget what I told you? If you don't listen to your mother, then you won't get better sooner." Sasuke said in a concern tone of voice.

" Okay but mommy can Sasuke spend the night?"

" No honey, you have day care in the morning and me and Sasuke both have school." Sakura said to the disappointed boy.

" Don't worry though, after school tomorrow I'll come home with your mom and we can spend more time with each other but only if you go to sleep right now." Sasuke said.

" Okay! I'm going to listen to mommy and rest." Maynard said as Sakura helped him get situated on the bed.

" Now Maynard, I'll be back in about 20 minutes okay so you be a good boy and stay in bed okay?"

" Yes mommy. Night Sasuke."

" Goodnight."

Sasuke said as he watched the boy closed his eyes and Sakura and him left the bedroom. They walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

" So I saw you were being more talkative at lunch today." Sasuke stated as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

" I had a feeling you were watching me. Did you miss me or something?" Sakura joked with the male then gasped when he brought her on top of his lap, nuzzling in her neck.

" I always miss you when you aren't with me." Sasuke admitted, causing Sakura to blush.

" Well to answer your question earlier yeah it was a little weird, they were actually talking to me." Sakura said.

" Do they not always talk to you?" Sasuke asked.

" No they don't... well basically all they said was they were wondering why I wasn't there all last week then I told them I had been sick but then things went back to normal." Sakura explained to the male.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded then began to kiss her neck passionately. Sakura placed one hand in his black hair, massaging his scalp while the other hand landed on his chest. Sasuke then moved his head to hers and began to kiss her lips. He licked her bottom lip for permission to enter and she accepted and felt his tongue exploring her mouth. She slightly gasped in his mouth when she left his hand going underneath her shirt and resting it on top of her stomach, massaging it lightly. Sakura then moaned into this action and massage his scalp harder while playing with his tongue with hers. She wanted to moan even louder when she felt Sasuke's hand go higher up underneath her shirt but she then realized that her son was sleeping in the other room. Right when she thought about her son she heard her name being called out.

" Mommy! Are you coming to bed yet?" Sasuke and Sakura immediatly pulled apart from each other after hearing her son yell out.

" I'll be there in a minute honey!" Sakura yelled back as she stood up from the couch with Sasuke standing up too and looking at her.

" I'm so sorry Sasuke." Sakura said in a soft voice so her son wouldn't hear them. Sasuke then bend down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

" It's okay, we can finish this later. I really should be going anyway." Sasuke started walking to the front door while Sakura followed him. He opened up the door then turned back to look at her.

" I guess I will see you in the morning." Sakura said as she watched Sasuke bend down once again but this time he gave her a quick kiss on her lips then pulled apart.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he walked out while Sakura closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Alright I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Thanks for all of the reviews and please keep reviewing. they make me update faster. thanks!**


	12. Family

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 12 " Family"

Sasuke was sitting in his bedroom, surfing around the Internet thinking about the pink haired girl he had become infatuated with. It had only been a month since they decided to keep their relationship a secret but he was loving every minute he was with her. The kisses they shared, embracing each other was something that he couldn't get enough of it.

Sasuke heard a knock at the door and got up from his chair and walked over to the door. He opened up the door to see his mother standing on the other side.

" What?" Sasuke coldly asked his mother.

" I'm your mother and I don't even get a hello or a yes mother?" His mother questioned him while the boy rolled his eyes at her.

" Fine... yes mother?" Sasuke said.

" Well I wanted to see if you wanted to invite Sakura to come over for dinner tonight? Your father hasn't met her yet and we figured it was time for her to get to know us." Mikoto said while standing by his doorway.

" Okay but first I need to talk to you about something." Sasuke walked away from the door while he mother followed him and sat on his bed with him.

" What is it son? You know you can tell me anything." Mikoto said with a smile on her face.

" It's about Sakura, you see mom... she has a son." Sasuke spoke out.

" I see." Mikoto said while looking down at the floor.

" She had a one night stand with some asshole when she was 14 years old and ever since then she had to move and start going to a different school. She lost all of her friends and even her own father abandoned her." Sasuke explained while watching the emotions on his mother's face.

" Poor girl, I bet it was hard for her."

" Yeah, so at this school she doesn't want to be friends with anyone and we have to keep our relationship a secret so no one would know about her kid."

" That is understandable."

" Well to get my point across mom, I was wondering since you were in her position when you had Itachi, maybe if she comes over tonight you can talk to her about it. Or less you have a problem with her being a mother." Sasuke said.

" Of course I can talk to her and you know I won't have a problem with her having a child. I'm just so proud of you finding someone with a situation like hers and still be with her."

" I did learn from the best."

" Thank you. Anyways I'm going to tell your father and Itachi about it and tell her to bring over her son too. I would love to meet him."

Mikoto said as she stood up from the bed and started to walk towards the door.

" Thanks mom oh and one more thing." Sasuke said as he also got up from the bed.

" What is it Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

" Naruto and my other friends don't know that I have been seeing her. They all think she is a loser and she doesn't want them to know about our relationship so could you please tell father that if they ever come over or something, not to bring up Sakura? Itachi already knows about the situation."

" Sure thing, now you go call her right this minute and let me know if she can't make it to dinner while I talk to your father." Mikoto said then walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke then walked over to pick up his cell phone off of his computer table and dialed Sakura's number. He heard it ring a few times before someone picked up on the other end.

_" Hello?"_

" Hey."

_" Oh hey Sasuke, how are doing?"_

" Fine and you?"

_" I'm pretty good me and Maynard have been cleaning house today so I'm a little tired but at least I now have a clean house for the next 24 hours hopefully."_

" Sounds like fun." Sasuke said sarcastically

_" Whatever Uchiha."_

" Are you working tonight?"

_" Nope I have the night off."_

" Good you are coming over for dinner tonight."

_" Um... okay?"_

" My parents want to meet you."

_" Oh okay well I can't do it tonight because Tsunade is at the casino tonight so I don't have anyone to watch over Maynard."_

" You are bringing him too."

_" W-What?"_

" I already told my mother about your son and she wants to meet him as well."

_" Oh really? So... what does she think of it?"_

" She doesn't really care, we can talk more about it tonight."

_" Okay fine I guess we can come over tonight."_

" Be here at seven."

_" Alright, I will see you at seven then."_

" Bye Sakura."

_" Bye."_

Sasuke hung up the phone and laid on his bed with his eyes closed. He figured he would at least get a little nap in before this evening.

* * *

Mikoto walked into the family's study room to see Fugaku sitting on a chair, reading a book.

" Hey honey." Mikoto said as she walked over to her husband and he glanced up from his book.

" So is Sasuke going to invite his girlfriend over tonight?" DAD asked.

" Yeah, I found out something pretty interesting about her."

" What is it?"

" Well she has a son, apparently she had gotten pregnant when she was 14 and the father of the child wanted nothing to do with her so she moved away from her father after she had the baby." Mikoto explained to her husband.

" What about her mother?"

" You know I didn't ask about that but I'm guessing she is out of the picture too so it's just her and the boy."

" I see... is she bringing over her son as well?" Fugaku asked.

" I told Sasuke to invite him as well... I just feel so sorry for her, she has no friends at school because she doesn't want people to know about her son."

" I guess her old school wasn't that great then."

" I know and Sasuke wanted me to tell you about this and their relationship is a secret from his friends so we can't bring her up when they are around."

" Alright that is good to know."

" I knew you would understand, anyways I'm going to go get dinner ready." Mikoto walked out of the room, leaving her husband behind as he continued to read his book.

* * *

A few hours later, Sakura and Maynard arrived at the Uchiha home. They went up to the door and Sakura knocked a few times until Sasuke opened up the door.

" Hey Sasuke." Sakura greeted the male.

" Hi Sasuke!" Maynard said with excitement in his voice.

" Hey."

Sasuke responded and let the two enter the home and closed the door behind them. Sakura looked around and noticed Sasuke's mother was walking up to them.

" Well hello there Sakura, it is so nice for you two to join us for dinner." Mikoto said with a smile on her face.

" Thank you Mikoto for inviting us." Sakura replied then noticed his mother kneeling down in front of her child.

" Hello, my name is Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. What is your name?" Mikoto asked the smiling child.

" Hi miss Mikoto, I'm Maynard."

" Well Maynard I have heard so much about you. Do you like pasta?"

" Yes miss Mikoto."

" Great, because that is what we are having for dinner." Mikoto got up from the floor and looked over at her son.

" Sasuke, dinner is ready so how about you show them to the dining room while I get your father and brother." Mikoto said.

" Okay."

Sasuke said as he walked Sakura and Maynard into the dining room. Sasuke took a seat beside Sakura while Maynard wanted to sit next to Sasuke.

" So little man, I heard you helped your mother clean house today." Sasuke said to the boy.

" Yeah, mommy lets me watch any movie I want on tv whenever I help clean." Maynard said.

" Well not any movie, it has to be a G or PG rated movie." Sakura said then looked up to see Itachi walking into the room.

" Well hello Sakura, nice seeing you again. And who is this little guy?" Itachi asked while he walked over and took a seat next to Sakura.

" Nice seeing you as well Itachi. This is Maynard, my son. Maynard, this is Sasuke's older brother Itachi." Sakura said.

" Sasuke you have a brother? That is so cool." Maynard said with excitement.

" Yeah it's fun to have a younger brother to tease with." Itachi joked while Sasuke gave him a glare.

" Hn." Sasuke responded.

" Well mom and dad should be down any minute now thank god, I'm starving." Itachi said as he stared at the food that was in front of him.

" Sasuke you also have a dad? You are the luckiest person!"

Maynard turned and spoke to the Uchiha. Sasuke nod his head at the boy then turned to see Sakura with a sad look on her face while looking down at her plate. Sasuke was about to ask her if she was okay and place his hand above hers but then he noticed his father and mother walking into the room and taking a seat around the table.

" Sakura and Maynard, this is Sasuke and Itachi's father, Fugaku. This is Sakura and her son Maynard." Mikoto said.

" Nice to meet you two." Dad greeted as Mikoto started to serve everyone dinner.

" It is very nice to meet you as well sir." Sakura said politely and after a few minutes later, everyone began to eat.

* * *

Dinner went pretty well for everyone. Sakura explained to everyone how her and Sasuke met and how he ended up meeting her son among other things as well. After dinner was over, Sakura offered to help Mikoto with the dishes while the boys went to watch tv in the living room.

" Dinner was very good Mikoto." Sakura said while she placed the dishes in the sink.

" Thank you. I have to say, your son is very well behaved so such a young age. You have done very well raising him." Mikoto said.

" Yeah, it hasn't been easy." Sakura said truthfully.

" Oh trust me I know it all too well. I was in the same situation as you." Mikoto explained.

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

" Well me and Sasuke's father met each other in high school when I was 16. We were very much in love and after dating a few months, I had gotten pregnant with Itachi." Mikoto said.

" Oh wow you were 16 when you had Itachi? I bet that was rough but at least you had someone with you. I had a one night stand with the man of my dreams and after I told him I was pregnant with his child, he threatened me if I told people it was his child." Sakura said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

" That is horrible and Sasuke told me you were 14? Were your mother or father understandable?"

" Well my mother died while giving birth to me and my father had remarried. When I got pregnant my father and his wife were so against it, they helped me through my pregnancy but after I had Maynard, they kicked me out of the house and disowned me so now me and him live in an apartment together." Sakura explained.

" I don't see how any parent could do that to their own child. My sister had a child a few years ago and she was addicted to drugs so she wasn't a fit parent so we took her son in for about three years. Then one day she came over and told us she was off of the drugs and wanted her son back and had court papers saying that we had to give him back. Later I found out she was back to using drugs and her and her son moved to another country and I don't know what happened to them."

" I bet that was pretty hard on you guys." Sakura said.

" Yes we were all heartbroken because he was like a grandchild of mine but I think Sasuke got the worst out of it."

" What do you mean?"

" Well where we lived before, Sasuke had a hard time making friends and Itachi was always out with his friends so he had no one to talk to. Then when we took her son in, Sasuke had someone to talk to and hang out with. He was only 2 years old when we took him in but Sasuke enjoyed every minute of it." Mikoto explained.

" Well I guess that explains why he is so good with Maynard. I was surprised he took it so well when I told him that I have a son."

" Sasuke is a good kid even though he keeps everything bottled up inside of him. He knows that I had Itachi when I was a teen and he understands that and how hard it was. Even though I had his father with me and our families, I had to work at a club for a few months because his parents wanted us to live off of our own for a while before they helped us out. I guess punishing us for what we had done."

" I see. Oh wow, I didn't know it was already that late, I need to go home and put Maynard to bed." Sakura said as she took a glance at her cell phone.

" Time does go by fast when you talk, well I enjoyed our little chat Sakura and if there is anything you need please do no hesitate to call us." Mikoto said.

" Thank you so much." Sakura said as the two females walked into the living room to see all the males sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

" Hey Maynard, we need to go ahead and go since it's almost passed your bedtime." Sakura said while the males turned and looked at the two women.

" Yes mommy." Maynard got up from his seat and walked over to his mother while Sasuke followed him.

" Well I hope you two had a good time and be sure to come back over soon." Mikoto said with a smile on her face.

" Thank you again for dinner. I'll be sure to bring Maynard over again soon."

Sakura replied back as Sasuke led Sakura and her son out of the house. Sasuke walked over to their car and helped Maynard get into his seat then closed the door, leaving Sakura and him the only two outside.

" Thank you for inviting us for dinner Sasuke, that was very nice." Sakura said.

" Hn... I'm sorry we didn't get to spend any alone time together. I would kiss you goodnight but I know you don't want Maynard to see us together like that." Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

" Yeah thank you for understanding. I will talk to you later Sasuke." Sakura said as she opened up her door and began to get inside her car.

" Goodnight Sakura." Sasuke said as he turned around and went back inside his house as Sakura drove back home.


	13. Another Day

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 13 " Another Day"

It was another day for all of the students as they walked into their school. Sakura was already at her seat, waiting for the first class to begin. She took out her notebook she usually draws on and began the draw. A minute later she noticed Sasuke walking into the classroom and went straight to his seat rather than stopping and talking to Naruto and Ino. Sakura looked around to see Naruto sitting at his desk, with a annoyed look on his face while Ino was talking to another female in the classroom. Sasuke walked up to his desk and took his seat.

" Morning." Sasuke spoke out as he put his bag down to the ground.

" Good morning. How come you aren't talking to your friends this morning?" Sakura asked.

" Well Ino isn't with Naruto and he is in a bad mood." Sasuke said.

" Oh okay." Sakura said then the school bell rang and everyone took their seats and Kakashi put his book that he was reading aside and closed the classroom door.

" Alright class, today you guys are going to work on a group packet. I have picked out your groups for you but I think you will enjoy who you guys end up with. Consider me being nice." Kakashi said as he began to call out the groups.

" Group number two. Ino, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi called out and Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

" Well I guess he was right that we would enjoy our groups." Sasuke told Sakura quietly.

" What Kakashi? I don't want that pink haired freak in our group!" Naruto yelled out.

" Or maybe not..." Sakura mumbled then turned back to look at Kakashi.

" That is enough Naruto." Kakashi said then called out the other groups.

" Alright everyone now get together and for the rest of the period, you will all begin to work on the packet. One person of each group please come up and get a packet."

Kakashi started handing out the packets. Sasuke got up from his seat and got the packet and went back to his seat. Everyone went to each other's groups and Sakura watched Naruto and Ino walk over and sat with Sasuke and her.

" So Sasuke, did you hear that they are having a dance in two weeks?" Ino asked him as Sasuke tried his best to ignore her.

" Yeah Sasuke. We all are going to go so you need to find a date." Naruto said.

" Sasuke how about we go together? I bet we would be the best looking couple there."

Ino said with full of excitement while Sakura couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.

" Excuse me but shouldn't we begin working on this packet?" Sakura said as she tried her best to change the topic.

" Mind your own buisness! You are just mad that no one would ever want to go near you at a dance!" Ino rudely spat out to the female.

" She's right." Sasuke finally spoke that caused everyone in the group to turn and look at him.

" See freak I am right! Even Sasuke agrees with me. I-" Ino began to speak but was cut off.

" No I met Sakura was right and we need to begin our packet." Sasuke said as he took a hold of the packet and began looking at it.

" Sasuke you should just go ahead and tell Ino she will be your date so she can shut it." Naruto began to complain.

" Wow Naruto, what is wrong with you?" Ino asked, ignoring the fact the Naruto just told her to shut up.

" I ran out of ramen yesterday." Naruto mumbled and he bang his head on the desk.

" Is he okay?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

" He gets withdraw when he doesn't eat his ramen." Sasuke said.

" So Sasuke, will you go to the dance with me?" Ino asked.

" No." Sasuke said.

" W-what? Why not Sasuke?"

" Because I said no." Sasuke said which caused Ino to get upset.

" Ino, I'll talk to him so stop whining." Naruto told the blond and she nod her head.

" Okay can we please start working on the packet now?" Sakura asked.

* * *

After class was over everyone left the classroom. Group number two had finally completed their work with the help of Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto was still grouchy as ever and Ino was pissed off and depressed. Ino got out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang because she was still too upset over her rejection. Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the classroom.

" Sasuke, you should take Ino to the dance." Naruto began to speak.

" No." Sasuke said back to his friend.

" Why not? Everyone else is going and since the dance was announced this morning, I'm sure many of your fan girls are going to start bothering you about it. Do you have someone else you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

_' Sakura but that will never happen.'_ Sasuke thought.

" Why are you so cheerful all of the sudden?" Sasuke asked.

" Oh well I have cooking next remember? So now I can eat all the ramen I want!" Naruto said with excitement.

" Figures."

" But really Sasuke you need to ask Ino to the dance or else she is going to be a total bitch for the rest of the day." Naruto said.

" I don't care."

" You are impossible! What can I do for you so you will bring Ino to the dance? You don't have to be her boyfriend just be her date."

Sasuke thought for a minute, thinking over what Naruto was telling him. He had no intentions of going to the dance but Ino and Naruto would not leave him alone.

" I will go to the dance with her if..." Sasuke began to speak.

" What is it? Anything you want man!"

" I want you to stop being an asshole to Sakura." Sasuke stated.

" What? Why do you want me to be nice to that freak?" Naruto asked.

" Because I said so." Sasuke said.

" You are weird sometimes you know that? But since you are my best friend, I will do it. I will stop picking on Sakura if you escort Ino to the dance."

Naruto said with a grin on his face and saw up ahead was Ino at her locker.

" Sasuke, there's Ino. Now is your chance to ask her." Naruto said as they walked up to Ino.

" Hey Ino!" Naruto yelled out.

" Hi." Ino responded.

" Ino. I'll go to the dance with you."

Sasuke stated, not even looking in her eyes and began to walk off without hearing her response but he could hear her yelled with happiness behind him.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at his art class and went to take his seat beside Sakura and sat down without saying anything.

" What's wrong?" Sakura asked him with worry in her eyes.

" What makes you think that there is something wrong?"

Sasuke asked but still wouldn't glance at the girl. Sakura put her hand to his face and made him turn to look at her.

" Because you won't look at me and you are acting distant."

Sakura said in a concern tone of voice. Sasuke finally looked into her eyes, the eyes he always enjoyed staring into. He then started to begin feeling guilty and looked away again.

" Naruto is going to stop bothering you for now on." Sasuke said.

" Really? Why is that? And why won't you look at me when you talk to me damnit!"

Sakura started to get irritated by his behavior. Sasuke let out a deep sigh then looked at her once again.

" Sakura, I'm going to the dance with Ino." Sasuke said and noticed Sakura's facial expression turned to shock then a moment later a little relaxed.

" Oh I see." Sakura said as she turned away from his gaze.

" Listen Sakura we'll talk more about it after school." Sasuke said.

" Okay then... I guess we can go talk at my apartment before I need to pick up Maynard."

Sakura said then the school bell rang and everyone took their seats. Sakura couldn't help but feel uneasy about the situation but she wouldn't let it bother her until they talked about it.

* * *

The end of school finally came and Sasuke met up with Sakura at her apartment. They hadn't spoken with each other since the beginning of their art class and the rest of the day Sakura couldn't help but think about the situation. Sakura opened up her door and walked into the apartment with Sasuke following behind her. He closed the door and walked over and took a seat next to Sakura on the couch.

" Okay... so let's continue our conversation from earlier where you told me you are going to take Ino to the dance."

Sakura spoke as she became a little nervous of where this was leading too but Sasuke didn't take notice.

" Alright well me and Naruto have made a deal. He really wants me to take Ino to the dance and I know if I continue to say no, he won't stop bugging me about it and Ino will act like a total bitch to everyone." Sasuke said.

" Alright... what did you mean earlier when you said that Naruto was going to leave me alone."

" The deal is if I take Ino to the dance, Naruto is going to leave you alone for now on." Sasuke said.

" So are you going to end things with me then?" Sakura asked.

" W-What? No Sakura! Why on Earth would you think that?"

" Well, you told me you were going to the dance with Ino and you had been acting weird ever since this morning."

Sakura said then felt Sasuke put his arms around her waist and began to lay down on the couch, taking her with him so she was now laying on his chest.

" No I just felt guilty taking her to the dance when I really want to take you." Sasuke said as he began to stroke her back.

" I know but I'm not even going so you should try and enjoy yourself."

Sakura said as she leaned up to his face and began to kiss him. Sasuke began to kiss her back then all of the sudden, an idea struck to his head and pulled her back.

" What's wrong?" Sakura asked the male beneath him.

" You are going to the dance too." Sasuke stated.

" Um... no thank you. I will probably be working and I would need someone to watch over Maynard. Besides, dances aren't my thing." Sakura said.

" Have you ever been to a dance?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

" No... well have you mr. popular?"

" Actually no... I almost went one time with this girl. I had the biggest crush on her back at my old school. She asked me to one of those dances out of the blue but I thought she really liked me so I said yes and up until the dance she was my the night of the dance, I went to go pick her up and when I did, she had some other guy there she was going to go instead and she laughed at me saying that asking me out was a dare by her friends and she broke up with me. So I didn't go that night after I got my hear broken and I didn't talk to her again. Whenever I passed her and her friends in the hallways, they would make fun of me." Sasuke said.

" Sasuke, I guess we both have our own heartbreaks." Sakura said as she leaned back into his chest.

" Yeah... I guess so." Sasuke said.

" I'm sorry what happened to you but I'm still not going."

" You have to. Come on it will be our first dance."

" Yeah our first dance with you being with some other girl." Sakura began to giggle.

" Whatever, I'm going to think up of a plan to make you go."

Sasuke said as he then grabbed her face and began to kiss her. Sakura closed her eyes and began to kiss him back with her arms on each side of his head to hold herself up. He then lick her bottom lip for entrance and opened her mouth so he could enter. He placed his hands around her waist and began to move them underneath her shirt so he could touch her skin on her back. They lasted like this for a few minutes then pulled apart and Sakura moved to sit next to him.

" If that was your way of getting me to show up to the dance you have to do a lot more than kissing me lips." Sakura smiled at the male.

" Well then if we didn't have to go pick up your son, then I'm sure I could convince your some more and kissing parts of you besides your lips."

Sasuke said seductively into her ear and began to nibble on her earlobe, causing her to blush and got up from the couch.

" Come on, Maynard will not be happy if we arrive late."

Sakura said and watched Sasuke get up from the couch and walked with her out of the apartment. On the way to Sasuke's car, Sakura's phone started to ring and took it out to see who was calling.

" Who is it?" Sasuke asked as he unlocked the car doors and the both got into the car.

" I don't know." Sakura said and answered the phone.

" Hello?" Sakura answered the phone as Sasuke started the car but didn't start to drive just yet.

" This is she." Sakura said.

" I'm fine..."

" Wait what?"

" Can I call you back?"

Click

Sasuke looked over to see Sakura with an emotionless face as she lower but her phone to her lap.

" Sakura... who was that on the phone?" Sasuke asked as he reached over and took a hold of one of her small hands.

" My...my father died."

* * *

**Alright I know I only updated this story a few days ago but I got bored and felt like posting up another chapter so enjoy!**


	14. Angst

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 14 " Angst"

Sasuke Uchiha sat in the driver's seat in his car, not quite sure what to say or do for the female that was sitting right next to him. After she had received the phone call that her father had passed away, she put down her phone and looked straight ahead, looking at her apartment's front door.

Neither of them spoke after she got the news, figuring that she needed a minute to recollect her thoughts. Sasuke then looked back at her to see her still looking at her front door. She wasn't crying like he had expected her to but instead her face showed no emotion at all. He wanted to give her as much time as she wanted to deal with the situation but time was something they did not have at the moment.

" Sakura, we still need to pick up Maynard from day care."

Sasuke stated while looking over at her, seeing her head turn to meet his gaze. He slightly flinched when he noticed her gaze harden a little bit when she looked at him.

" I know that Sasuke! You are the one in the driver's seat so that makes you the one to take us there. Out of all the things to say you didn't even ask me if I'm okay." Sakura bitterly told the male which took him off guard.

" You know I care Sakura but how am I suppose to react? We just found out that your father who disowned you died. You aren't crying and haven't said a word since we got the news. What am I supposed to say Sakura?"

" Well how am I suppose to feel? Your family loves you and accepts you for who you are while my father pretended that I didn't exist anymore after I had Maynard. Am I suppose to cry over my father or should I feel nothing because that's how he felt towards me. Nothing!" Sakura began to yell out.

" Don't take this out on me or bring my family into your own damn problems Sakura! Since I'm the only one you have and I don't think it would be wise for you to push me away like you do everyone else while you are acting this way."

Sasuke spoke out a little more harsh than he wanted to and felt guilty when Sakura's expression turn to a slight disappointment and looked away from the male.

" You could of asked if I was okay." Sakura mumbled to herself but Sasuke heard her.

" Sakura I-"

" I think we should go get my son now." Sakura said as she crossed her arms and still refused to look at the Uchiha as he began to drive off to the day care.

* * *

It seemed to be the longest car ride for the two teens who didn't even bother speaking to each other since their fight. They finally reached to the day care and both got out of the car and began to walk towards the building.

" Don't mention this to Maynard." Sakura spat out at the Uchiha then began to walk faster to the door.

" Why should I anyway? It's your problem, not mine."

Sasuke growled out causing Sakura to turn her head and give him a harsh glare while he was glaring right back at her and turned around and went into the building.

When they got inside the building, they were instantly greeted by Shizune and Maynard who were patiently waiting for them.

" Hey Shizune, sorry we got here so late, we had a little problem we had to deal with." Sakura said to the older lady.

" That is quite alright, he was just getting a little worried that's all." Shizune said.

" Mommy! Sasuke!"

Maynard yelled out with excitement as he ran over and gave his mother a hug which she returned. He looked up and noticed that his mother and Sasuke looked a little pissed off.

" Mommy, are you o-" Maynard was interupted when Sakura's phone began to ring. Sakura let go of her son and tooked out her cellphone and took a look at it.

" Hey Shizune, I need to take this call, can you watch Maynard just a little bit longer?"

Sakura asked the female and saw her nod her head and went outside the front door, not even bothering looking at the Uchiha.

" Hello?"

_" Hi Sakura, this is Amy Haruno again."_

" Oh hi."

_" Well I was just wanted to call you and let you know that your father's funeral will be taking place tomorrow if you were interested in going."_

"What? Why is it so sudden? I thought my father died earlier today?"

_" Well no, he actually died a few days ago. You see he had been very sick from his cancer and-"_

" Wait what? My father was dying?"

_" Yes. he had brain cancer... I thought he told you."_

" No, I haven't talked to him since you both decided to disown me."

_" Well whose fault is it that you decided to get knock up and not even marry the father of the child."_

" We had already discussed this!"

_" You had a choice and you decided to not marry the father."_

" No I didn't have a choice because Sai threaten to kill me if I told anyone about our child."

_" Well you shouldn't had sex and gotten yourself pregnant Sakura."_

" Don't you think I know that. Besides, why didn't you call me the day that my father died?"

_" Honestly I had completely forgotten about you but this morning I saw Rin's mother at the market and I thought of you."_

" How's Rin doing?"

_" She's doing great. She leading a great life because she stopped being friends with you and wouldn't do the same crap you did."_

" Fuck you Amy!"

_" That is no way to talk to your step mother Sakura!"_

" How the fuck can you be my step mother when you apparently disowned me remember?"

_" Yes, you are correct. Anyways if you want to go to the funeral tomorrow it's at High Peak at noon. I hope you remember where that is."_

" I do."

_" Great oh and don't bring that thing with you if you do decide to come."_

" My son is not a thing!"

_" Whatever. Good Bye."_

" Bye."

Sakura angrily hung up the phone with tears that had started forming while on the phone were finally falling down her face. She took a seat near the curb and put her head down between her legs.

" Are you okay?"

The voice startled Sakura a little bit and lifted up her head and looked at the Uchiha who was standing by the door.

" How long have you been there?"

Sakura asked him as she got off from the ground and began wiping her tears off of her face, not even noticing that Sasuke was walking up to her.

" Since you left the building."

Sasuke stated as he was now standing in front of Sakura, who happened to look up to see his emotionless face. Sakura watched him as he brought up one of his hands and used his thumb to remove one as tear that had remained on her face.

" So I guess you heard my phone conversation huh."

Sakura spoke out as she tried to give the male in front of her a fake smile plastered on her face but Sasuke could see the pain that she was hiding deep inside of her.

When Sakura left the building, he decided to follow her in case she found out something about her father since she had to get away from her son in order to accept the call. Then when he stepped outside, Sakura was too busy arguing to even noticed that Sasuke was now in hearing range. The phone call upset him and he wasn't aware what her step mother told her on the other line but he knew immediately he disliked this person when he heard that she had called Maynard a thing.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and placed one of his arms around her waist to pull her into his chest for an embrace as he began to stroke her pink hair with his other hand.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded but Sakura knew what his answer was.

" I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier."

Sasuke could hear Sakura mumbled into his shirt as he felt her two small hands having a nice grip onto his shirt. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

" Me too but what should we do now?"

Sasuke asked the girl. Sakura pulled away from Sasuke slightly so she could look up at his face.

" Well the funeral is taking place at my hometown tomorrow. I have decided that I'm going to go." Sakura stated.

" I'm coming with you." Sasuke said as he looked down at the girl he was still holding but saw her shake her head.

" Yes I am."

" No Sasuke, I'm going to have to miss school tomorrow and I don't want you to miss school ether. It's my problem not yours remember?"

" I'm sorry what I said earlier Sakura, but it's my problem when I see you so sad like this." Sasuke said and Sakura noticed that his eyes were full of concern.

" Well it's a few hours away so I'm going to have to leave tonight." Sakura said as she removed herself completely from his embrace.

" Well we will go back inside, get Maynard, go to your apartment so you can gather your things, go to my house, talk to my parents and I'm pretty sure that my mom will watch over him while we are gone and leave." Sasuke said.

" Okay that sounds like a plan but what should we tell Maynard?" Sakura asked leaving Sasuke to ponder for a minute.

" We will just say we are going on a field trip." Sasuke stated as he began to walk back into the building with Sakura following him.

When they got back inside, they were greeted by a very worried Maynard.

" Mommy! Are you okay?" Maynard asked with concern in his eyes that broke Sakura's heart every time she saw those eyes.

" I'm okay sweetie. Hey listen, mommy and Sasuke have to go out of town for a field trip tonight but we will be back tomorrow evening."

Sakura told her son as they walked out of the building together and began walking to Sasuke's car.

" Cool am I going to stay with Tsunade?" Maynard asked while holding on to his mother's hand.

" Nope, you are going to stay over at my house." Sasuke said while smirking at the little boy.

" Sasuke! We don't know if your parents will let him." Sakura sternly told him.

" I'm sure they will. They love the kid." Sasuke said as he patted Maynard on the top of his head.

" Yeah mommy, I want to go to Sasuke's."

* * *

About an hour later, they all arrived at the Uchiha's house. They entered the house and was immediately greeted by Mikoto in the kitchen.

" Hey guys! Hi Maynard. How are you today?" Mikoto greeted everyone and watched Maynard ran up to her and give her a hug.

" I'm great. I'm excited about spending the night here!"

Maynard said with excitement in his voice but his response caused Sasuke's mother to lose her smile and look up at her son.

" Hey Maynard, were going to go up to Sasuke's room so he can speak to his mother."

Sakura said and saw her son nod his head and walked over to his mother and they began to walk up the stairs, leaving the two Uchiha's in the kitchen.

" So what's going on Sasuke? I could tell something was up when I saw your and Sakura's expressions when you all came into the door."

Mikoto stated as she walked over to her son.

" Mom, Sakura just found out that her father died." Sasuke said.

" Oh my god, is she okay?" Mikoto asked her son.

" She is hanging in there but the funeral is tomorrow at her hometown which is a few hours from here. If it is okay with you and dad, I wanted to see if I could go with her since she really needs someone and if you can take care of Maynard while we are away." Sasuke told his mother.

" Yeah, I guess that's okay... I remember Sakura telling me that her family isn't really fond of her so I think it will be good for her if she had you and you know I would love to watch Maynard but does he know about his grandfather's death?" Mikoto asked.

" No, so he is thinking that we are just going on a field trip." Sasuke said.

" Oh okay I understand. Well your father is going to be home late from work tonight but I will explain the situation to him and if he doesn't seem to like it then he can just sleep on the couch."

Mikoto said with a smile on her face. Sasuke then walked over to his mother and gave her a quick kiss on her right cheek.

" Thanks mom." Sasuke said.

" You should be thankfully that your greats are pretty good. Otherwise I would be against you skipping school tomorrow." Mikoto said and watched her son leave the kitchen.

* * *

When Sasuke opened up the door that led to his room, he saw Sakura and Maynard laying on his bed together, watching a movie. He didn't know why but the scene in front of him made him feel something that he had never felt before. The only thing he knew is that he enjoyed the scene and would want to see this more often.

Sasuke then smirked to himself when Sakura glance up at him and smiled as she saw him walk closer to the bed.

" So what did your mom say?"

Sakura asked the male as he plopped down on the bed and laid on the other side of Maynard while Sakura was on the other side.

" She said yes." Sasuke said as he began to watch the movie with them.

" Shouldn't you be getting ready then?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the male and noticed him roll his eyes and got off the bed.

" Don't roll your eyes at me mr. Uchiha!"

Sakura yelled out playfully as she watched him walk over to his dresser. Sasuke ignored her statement and gathered some clothes and went over to his closet to get a bag and a nice shirt and pants to wear at the funeral.

" Now Maynard, I want you to be a very good boy for Sasuke's family okay?" Sakura stated to her son and watched him nod his head.

" Yes mommy." Maynard said with a smile on his face.

" Hey little man, if you act extremely good to my mommy, then you might have a chance to sleep over more often."

Sasuke told the boy as he finished getting all of his things together. He started hearing a giggling noise and looked over at Sakura who couldn't help herself.

" What is so funny?" Sasuke asked Sakura in a monotone voice and watched her get up from the bed.

" You called your mom, mommy. You just sound so cute." Sakura said as she walked closer to the Uchiha as he turned away and slightly blushed.

" Shut up. I only said that to Maynard, I don't really call her that Sakura." Sasuke looked back at her and saw her roll her eyes.

" Now don't roll your eyes at me ms. Haruno." Sasuke stated and Sakura turned her gaze and stuck her tongue at him.

" So okay we need to get serious now." Sakura told the male.

" Hn."

" Do you think we should go ahead and leave now before dark or should we wait until after dinner?" Sakura asked him.

" We should leave now." Sasuke said then leaned over to Sakura's ear.

" The sooner we leave this place the sooner we can be alone in the hotel room." Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear and leaned back to watch her turn her head and blush.

" Mommy! Are you okay? You are all red! Are you sick?" Maynard climbed off of the bed and ran over to his mother and looked up at her face with worry in his eyes.

" She's fine, your mother is just getting all hot and bothered being in my bedroom." Sasuke said while winking over at Sakura, causing her to blush even more.

" I don't get it mommy, why are you getting hot in here?" Maynard looked up at his mother once again while hearing Sasuke chuckle in the background.

" Well...I... shut up Sasuke!"

* * *

**Alrighty here is the next chapter! I can't believe this story almost has over 100 reviews. thank you for everyone who has took the time to review and keep them coming! thanks and enjoy!!!**


	15. Death At A Funeral

**Alright because I have had a bad few days and what cheered me up what that I got over 100 reviews with this story I have decided to add another chapter. enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 15 " Death At A Funeral"

A few hours later, Sasuke and Sakura had finally arrived at the hotel they would be staying at. Mikoto made reservations for them at one of the best hotels in town there because she rather know where they would be staying at and can get in touch with them if she couldn't get to them by their cell phones.

When they got out of the car and walked into the building, Sakura was astonished of how wonderful the hotel looked and how professional everyone looked. She always wanted to stay at this hotel ever since she was little but because only the wealthy people check in at this hotel, she never even got to look at how the inside looked like.

Sasuke went up to the front desk while leaving Sakura a few feet away from him, still looking around her surroundings. Then an employee behind the counter went up to the male.

" Good evening sir, what can I help you with this evening?" The female asked.

" My mother made a reservations for us. The name should be under Uchiha." Sasuke stated as he watched the female look at her computer.

" Oh yes, here are your keys Mr. Uchiha. Your room will be on the fourth floor. Please enjoy your stay."

The female smiled at him while he nod his head to her then turned around and walked up to Sakura.

" Sakura."

Sasuke called out so he could get the girl's attention. Sakura turned her head to look at him and walk over to him while having a huge smile on her face.

" Let's go."

Sasuke stated then grabbed her hand and walked towards the elevator. The two waited for the elevator to arrive and when it finally did, they got inside and Sakura hit the button since Sasuke was too busy carrying both of their bags and holding her hand.

" I can tell you are pretty excited about being here." Sasuke said as Sakura turned her head and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

" Yup yup. I always wanted to stay at this hotel." Sakura explained to the Uchiha and watched him nod his head.

When the elevator arrived at the fourth floor, the two teens quickly found the room they would be staying in. They walked into the room and realized that there was only one queen size bed in the bedroom when they were suppose to be getting a room with two bed instead.

" What should we do Sasuke? There is only one bed in here." Sakura pointed to the bed.

" Well I can sleep on the floor and you can take the bed, you are going to have a busy day tomorrow and you need your sleep."

Sasuke said as he put down their bags and walked over to the closet to see if there were extra sheets.

" But aren't you tired from driving all that way?" Sakura asked him as she went over and sat on top of the bed.

" Yeah but I don't have a problem sleeping on the floor."

Sasuke said as he took out the sheets and began to make a bed on the floor. Sakura felt bad for having him sleep on the floor since he had done so much for her already.

" Hey Sasuke?"

" Yeah?"

" Why... why don't you sleep on the bed with me? The floor looks pretty uncomfortable and besides I'm used to sleeping with Maynard every night so it won't be that awkward for me... but only if you are okay with it."

Sakura said as she watched Sasuke get up from the floor and walk over to her.

" Are you sure?" Sasuke asked as he lifted up his hand and moved a few of her pink strands behind her ear.

" Yes, I'm sure." Sakura said as she looked up to look into his eyes.

" Hn. I guess we should get ready for bed. I only sleep in my boxers if that is okay with you."

Sasuke wanted to ask her before he started to take off his clothes in case she wasn't ready for that.

" Yeah I guess that's okay."

Sakura said as she got up from the bed and went over to her bag and took out her night clothes and went into the bathroom.

When she came out, she was only wearing a tee shirt and a pair of shorts and looked up and noticed Sasuke had already gotten out of his clothes and looked over to see Sakura. Sakura walked over to the bed and pulled off some of the covers and climbed into bed as Sasuke did on the other side.

Sasuke then leaned over and placed his lips on top of hers. Sakura responded to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled on him so he was now on top of her while his arms held him up. Sasuke licked her bottom lip for permission to enter and she opened up her mouth and let him enter her. They kissed each other passionately while feeling their tongues mix with each other.

Sakura then began to moan into the kiss, letting Sasuke know that she was enjoying what they were doing. He then moved away from her lips and gave her tiny kisses from her cheek, then her jawline then went down to her neck and began to kiss around her neck. She felt one of his hands moving underneath her shirt and began to move upwards.

Sasuke then moved his face up and began to kiss Sakura once again with their tongue's moving around each other and heard Sakura let out another moan when his hand began to feel one of her breast. He gently played with her nipple with his fingers as he felt Sakura began to run her tiny finger tips threw his hair.

Sasuke groan in her action and pulled apart from their make out session and looked over at the clock and realized it was getting late. Sakura looked over to see what he was looking at and sigh when she realized too that it was too late and they needed to go to bed.

Sasuke then took his hand out of her shirt and rolled over so he was now laying next to the pink haired girl.

" I guess we should go to sleep now. I didn't realized it was that late."

Sakura said as she began to snuggle up to Sasuke while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he closed his eyes.

" Sasuke?" Sakura asked the male and watched him open one of his eyes to look over.

" Good night." Sakura said then closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep while Sasuke did the same thing.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura's cell phone alarm went off and woke both of the teens up.

" Good morning Sasuke." Sakura yawned out as she climbed out of bed.

" Yeah." Sasuke also got out of bed and looked at the clock to see what time it was.

" Hey Sasuke, I'm going to go take a shower." Sakura said.

" Okay I need to take one too so I'll just go when you are done." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed.

" Well... since we don't have a whole bunch of time, you could always take a shower with me."

Sakura said while blushing at the suggestion she had just mentioned.

" Only if you want to." Sasuke said as he got off of the bed and walked over to her.

" Y-yeah, I mean I really like you Sasuke so I figured you might see me naked eventually."

Sakura said and Sasuke noticed how embarrassed she seemed and leaned down to her ear.

" I like you too. But don't worry, I'm not ready to have sex yet so relax."

Sasuke whispered to her then pulled back and began to walk to the bathroom. Sakura followed him into the bathroom and was a little surprised to see that Sasuke had already taken off his boxers, revealing his ass and his large member to her. Sasuke turned around when he heard Sakura had entered the room and smirked at her.

" Like what you see?" Sasuke continued to smirk at her while she blushed even more.

" Shut up!"

Sakura yelled out then began to take off her shirt, exposing her chest to the Uchiha then took off her shorts and underwear. She then turned around to see Sasuke was the one that was staring at her and she began to smirk at him.

" Like what you see?" It was now Sakura's turn to change the position she was in.

" Hn."

Sasuke turned away and stepped into the shower with Sakura following him. She looked up at him and noticed his face was the same color as a tomato.

" Hey Sasuke, am I the first girl you have ever seen like this that wasn't family and not in a movie or something?"

Sakura asked the male and he turned and looked down at her for a second then turned away.

" Yes."

Sasuke quietly spoke out, feeling a little ashamed that he was still a virgin while everyone else in his school seemed to had done it by done, even Naruto. All of his bad thoughts vanished though when he felt a hand on his cheek and looked down to look at the girl he adore so much.

" It's okay." Sakura said then Sasuke leaned down and kissed her on her forehead while the warm water was soothing them.

" We really need to shower." Sasuke said and caused Sakura to giggle.

* * *

About an hour later after they got ready and checked out of the hotel, they arrived at the funeral home and noticed a few people were standing outside of the building. Sasuke turned off his car and looked over to see Sakura looking a little nervous. Sasuke got out of his car and went over to the other side and opened up the door for her and watched her get out of the car.

" It'll be okay Sakura, I'm here."

Sasuke whispered to her and he took her hand into his and began to walk to the funeral home. While they were walking up to the place, both teens noticed how many people were staring at the couple, even Sakura could hear a few people began to whisper about her appearance. Sasuke then noticed an older looking female walking up to the couple.

" Well hello Sakura, I'm surprised to see you here." The woman spoke out then shifted her gaze to Sasuke.

" Sasuke, this is my aunt Patty. She was my father's older sister. Patty, this is my date." Sakura greeted her.

" Nice to meet you. So did you end up getting an abortion?" Patty asked the girl.

" What? No! I would never do that to my son!" Sakura yelled out while people around them began to turn around and stare.

" Well if it isn't Sakura." Sakura and Sasuke turned their heads to see her uncle walking up to the group.

" Hi Jim. Sasuke this was my father's younger brother. Jim, this is my date." Sakura explained to the male.

" So this must be the father of your son. You look just like him but I still think you should had gotten rid of the thing. It was such a disgrace you getting her pregnant. Haven't you ever heard of a condom son?" Jim lectured Sasuke while Sasuke was getting pissed off by his antics.

" Jim shut up! Sasuke isn't-"

" Yes he is my son and I don't appreciate you calling Maynard a thing and I don't appreciate you calling Sakura a disgrace."

Sasuke spat out at the older male while Sakura was speechless of what was going on.

" Who do you think you are?" Jim yelled out at the boy. Sasuke grip his hold tighter onto Sakura's hand but not too tight.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke growled out as the couple began to walk into the building leaving everyone who was outside speechless.

" Did you hear him brother? He just said he is an Uchiha." Patty spoke softly to him.

" Yeah. Maybe if we are nice to him, he'll give us some money. I need to find Amy and tell her what I just found out." Jim said then walked away.

* * *

When they got inside the building, Sakura pulled Sasuke aside.

" Sasuke, you didn't have to do that you know." Sakura spoke softly.

" I know but I won't let them disrespect you or Maynard." Sasuke said.

" Well isn't it a small world."

A male voice was heard and then two teens turned their heads and froze in shock to see their teacher, Kakashi standing in front of them.

" K-Kakashi? Are you here because we aren't in class? I'm sorry we skipped but-" Sakura was cut off by her teacher.

" No Sakura I'm not here to drag you two back to class. Actually Mr. Haruno and I went to college together." Kakashi explained to the two.

" You knew my father?" Sakura asked him.

" Oh so he was your father? I'm very sorry for your lost. I knew you both had the same last name so I figured you were related but I never knew he was your father."

" Yeah well I hadn't spoken to him since I moved a few years ago." Sakura explained to him.

" I see, Amy had told me about his step daughter so I'm guessing you were the one she was talking about." Kakashi said and watched her nod her head.

" Well I will give you both advice since I knew your father's family very well. Word is out that the father of your son is Sasuke, an Uchiha and everyone in the Haruno family knows how loaded they are and they are going to try and be friendly with you because of that."

" How do you know that?" Sasuke asked his teacher.

" I just got done talking to Amy and told me about it and I seriously doubt that Sasuke is the father." Kakashi said.

" No. But I'm telling everyone that he is so they can leave Sakura alone." Sasuke said.

" So there you two are!"

Another voice was heard and the three turned their heads to see Amy walking up to them.

" Amy." Sakura stated out.

" Well hello Sakura, it is so good to see you. Kakashi? Why are you talking to these teens?" Amy questioned the male.

" They are my students Amy. Anyways I better go pay my respects." Kakashi said and walked away.

" Oh I see you brought your son's father with you. Mr. Uchiha is it?" Amy said.

" Let's go Sakura."

Sasuke began to walk away and Sakura followed but then Sakura was stopped and looked down to see Amy was holding onto her hand.

" What do you want Amy?" Sakura asked her.

" I just want to get to know the father of my grandson that's all." Amy said with a fake smile on her face.

" Let go of her." Sasuke said coldly and watched Amy let go of her.

" Sorry about that, so are you guys married? Dating? Engaged?" Amy asked them.

" None of your business." Sasuke stated and began to walk away again.

" Oh by the way Amy, Kakashi told me what you are trying to pull and Maynard will never be your grandson."

Sakura spoke out then turned away from the woman and walked away. The ceremony was about to begin and everyone took their seats.

* * *

When the funeral was all over, Sakura and Sasuke met up with Kakashi outside after Sakura ignoring all of her relatives who were trying to be nice to them so they could get Sasuke's money.

" Hey Kakashi." Sakura greeted him.

" Yo." Kakashi said back.

" Can I ask you when we get back home, not to tell anyone about me and Sasuke being here together or that I have a child." Sakura asked the male and saw him nod his head.

" Of course. Just to let you know Sakura, if there is anything you need. Please let me know." Kakashi said.

" I will thank you." Sakura said.

The three of them talked for another half an hour about how Sakura ended up where she lives now with only her and her son and the situation between her and Sasuke.

" Alright I should be heading back now. I will see you two tomorrow."

Kakashi waved at them then walked to his car. Sasuke and Sakura went to his car and began to drive back home.

On the way home, there was one thing that had been bothering Sakura since she was at the funeral. What was her and Sasuke's relationship? Was it only friends with benefits or were they boyfriend and girlfriend but only in secret.

" Hey Sasuke?"

" Yeah?"

" Can I ask you a personal question?" Sakura asked the male who was driving.

" What is it?"

" What are we?" Sakura asked him and noticed is emotionless facial expression slightly changed.

" I guess the only thing we can be is friends who care deeply for each other until we decide to start telling people about us."

Sasuke stated out but both of them were hurting on the inside from the answer. Sasuke and Sakura had talked about if they should tell people about their relationship but both of them had finally realized it was best for everyone to just keep it a secret even from her son for now.

" I see." Sakura spoke softly and didn't hear Sasuke respond but continued to drive back home.

* * *

**Alright that was the new chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed. I love the fact that in this fic, Sasuke is the virgin and NOT Sakura. I get a little annoyed of most high school fanfics that Sasuke is always getting laid while Sakura is the virgin but not in this one! **

**Also I have decided to put a poll on my profile, I am intrested in which story of mine are people's favs so if you have read more than one of my stories and is bored, please let me know by going to my poll. thanks again for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them!**


	16. Convincing

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 16 " Convincing"

It had been two weeks already since Sakura father's funeral. She would never admit it but Sasuke could tell that she was hurting because of her father's death. Sasuke tried to convince her to tell her son about his grandfather but she wouldn't tell her son, telling him that he never knew he had a grandfather anyway so he would be hurt knowing that he had one and didn't love him and Sasuke respected her decision after thinking about it for a while.

Another thing Sasuke was trying to convince Sakura was to go to the dance that the school was holding tonight since he had to take Ino, even though he didn't want to. The only reason why he was going with the girl he had no interest in so Naruto would become nicer to Sakura. Sakura kept refusing to go, saying that she didn't have a date and really had no interest in going anyway.

It was after school and Sakura was walking into her apartment with Maynard holding onto her hand until she closed the door and Maynard let go and watched him run over to the couch while she laid her backpack on the floor. She started to walk over to her son until she heard a knock on the door and turned around to open the door. She opened up the door and was greeted by Tsunade on the other side.

" Oh hi Tsunade, I was going to fix Maynard a snack then send him right over."

Sakura said with a smile on her face. Deep down inside, she was very fortunate that she had to work tonight, the night of the school dance so she had a reason not to go. She honestly thought it was stupid for her to go when she didn't have anyone to go with while Sasuke would spend the whole night with Ino and his friends so that would mean no alone time for the two of them.

" Yeah actually, I wanted to let you know that you had the night off tonight."

Tsunade said as she walked into the apartment and was immediately greeted by Sakura's little man.

" Hi Tsunade!" Maynard called out cheerfully as he ran up to the older woman.

" Hey there sport. Did you have a good time at day care today?" Tsunade asked, trying to ignore the deadly gaze that his mother was sending her.

" Yes I did."

" Hey I had an idea, if it's okay for your mother, why don't you spend the night over at my house tonight? I just got a bunch of ice cream that we could eat together!" Tsunade said.

" Mommy can I? Can I?" Maynard looked up to his mother as she kept staring at the older woman in the apartment.

" Hold on now, why am I having the night off? I actually want to work tonight." Sakura stated.

" Because I said so. And since I am your boss, you have to do what I say." Tsunade said with a grin on her face.

" You are hiding something... did Sasuke tell you about the dance that our school was holding tonight?" Sakura asked her but she already knew the answer to her question.

" Alright you got me, hey Maynard, go ahead and go next door and I will meet you there." Tsunade said.

" What? Wait a darn minute! I didn't say that he could spend the night at your place tonight." Sakura said while her anger was rising.

" Well as your boss, I say that he is spending the night and because I am your boss, you have to do what I say." Tsunade told the pink haired mother.

" That makes no sense at all!"

Sakura raised her voice a little bit but not by much because she didn't want her son to think that they were fighting with each other.

" Doesn't it?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the girl.

" What?" Sakura was now getting frustrated.

" Mommy can I go please?"

Maynard begged his mother with his puppy dog eyes and Sakura knew that she could never say no to the puppy dog eyes.

" Fine, do you still have an extra pair of pajamas next door?" Sakura asked her son.

" Yes mommy."

" Alright, now go next door and I will see you in a minute. Your mommy and I need to talk for a minute." Tsunade said.

" Okay. Love you mommy." Maynard said as he watched his mother bend down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

" I love you too now be good for Ms. Tsunade now." Sakura told the boy.

" I will. Bye mommy."

Maynard said as he opened up the door and Sakura looked out the door to make sure he made it to Tsunade's apartment alright then closed the door again.

" So, Sasuke did plan this didn't he?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the older woman.

" Yes."

" Alright but when the hell did he had a chance to talk to you about this?" Sakura asked.

" While you were at work one day, he stopped by to see Maynard and told me all about the dance and I think you should go." Tsunade said.

" I can't believe him." Sakura mumbled under her breath but the lady heard her.

" Yes but he has good reasons Sakura." Tsunade said.

" Now what could that be?" Sakura said sarcastically.

" Listen I know it has been rough on you since your father died and we both figured that you deserve to have some fun tonight. Ever since you two came back from the funeral, you have been working non stop! I know you are trying to be brave for Maynard so he won't notice what's going on but it's okay to cry and let it out."

Tsunade said with a concern look on her face then there was another knock on the door and Sakura opened up to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha on the other side with a smirk on his face. Sakura glared at the male.

" Wipe that smirk off your face."

The comment that Sakura gave to Sasuke made him speechless as his smirk disappeared.

" Did I come at a bad time?" Sasuke asked the two women as he stepped into her apartment.

" Oh no we were just discussing what was going down tonight, well I better run since Maynard is by himself but you two have fun tonight. Bye."

Tsunade excused herself and walked out of the apartment leaving a pissed off teenager and a confused teenager. Sasuke closed the door and realized that Sakura was walking towards her bedroom and decided to follow her.

" Sakura? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked out with concern as he went over and sat next to Sakura on her bed.

" I'm not going to the dance Sasuke." Sakura stated at the Uchiha.

" Why not?" Sasuke asked her.

" Why should I?"

" Because I will be there."

" Yeah with Ino remember? You don't need me there Sasuke."

" Because it will be the first time that we both get to go to a dance."

" I'm not going." Sakura said then noticed Sasuke leaning towards her and began to suck on her neck.

" That's not g...going work on me..."

Sakura trailed off as she was enjoying the attention the Uchiha was giving her. Sasuke led his way up while leaving a trail of kisses until he reached to her lips and kissed them gently while Sakura was starting to lay down on her bed, bringing him with her which took Sasuke as surprise then stopped kissing her to look up at her face.

Sakura smiled back at the male who was hovering above her and closed her eyes as she began to feel Sasuke's lips onto hers. Sakura felt him licking her bottom lip for entrance into her mouth as she was also beginning to feel one of his large hands go underneath her shirt. She let out a small moan when she felt his tongue enter her mouth, letting him know it was okay as she felt his hand glide from her stomach to her chest area.

Sasuke felt her hands push his head closer to hers as their tongues collided with each other. Sasuke then placed his hand that was underneath her shirt on one of her breast, massaging it lightly, making her moan once again. Sasuke smirked at how he was making her feel and leaned back just a little bit to look at her reaction. Sakura opened up her eyes to see Sasuke smirking above her which caused her to smile.

" Like what you see?"

Sakura asked the male while his smirk never fade then he bent down and whispered into her ear.

" I do... I even like what's underneath your shirt sweetheart."

Sasuke pulled back to see Sakura's cheeks lightly blushing then took his hand out of her shirt and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing him to the red lacy bra that she was wearing underneath. Sasuke then put his hands behind her back so he could unclasp her bra, letting it fall off her arms.

" Your beautiful."

Sasuke whispered out as he dipped his head lower and took one of her breast into his mouth and began to lick around the area. Sakura closed her eyes once again and dug her fingernails into Sasuke's hair. Sasuke began to groan with her giving his scalp attention while his vibrations against her skin made her called out his name lightly.

S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke then went from licking her breast to start sucking on her already hard nipple while his other hand was massaging her other mound.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Sasuke's cellphone that had began to ring. Sasuke let go of Sakura's nipple and let out a low growl as he sat up on the bed and took out his phone from his pocket. He looked down to see who was calling him and Sakura also sat up when she noticed the frustrated look upon his face and put her shirt and bra back on.

" Who is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

" Ino." Sasuke spat out then opened up his phone to answer it.

" Hello?"

_" Hi Sasuke!"_

" What do you want?"

_" Oh Sasuke! Aren't you excited about the dance tonight?"_

" Why are you calling Ino?"

_" I know I am! I got my dressed picked out and everything!"_

" Are you even listening to me?"

_" Sure I am! Now what time will you be picking me up at my house?"_

" Seven."

_" Alright how exciting! Now are you going to take me out for dinner and then maybe go to your house afterwards so we can get to know each other a lot better if you know what I mean."_

" No."

_" Ah it's okay if you don't know what I mean! I will show you what I mean later baby!"_

" No and don't call me baby."

_" Whatever you say baby! Now I gotta run to go get my hair and nails done. See you at seven. Bye baby!"_

" Whatever."

Click

Sasuke closed up his phone and let out a deep sigh.

" Are you okay?" Sakura asked him as she began to rub his back in circular motions.

" I swear I really think Ino is retarded." Sasuke said.

" Aw you shouldn't be talking trash about your date tonight." Sakura joked at the male which caused her a glare from him.

" Whatever. Is there anyway I can change your mind about not going to the dance?"

Sasuke asked the pink haired girl as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to give her soft kisses on her neck. Sakura thought about her decision for a minute then let out her own heavy sigh.

" I don't have a date." Sakura mumbled.

" I also don't have a dress Sasuke." Sakura continued her rant.

" I will get you a date tonight. I will also get you a dress to wear." Sasuke told her in between kisses in her skin.

" If I go, you better be getting me a very good looking date and one hot ass dress." Sakura said as she watched him lift his head to plant a kiss on her cheek.

" Well he won't be as good looking as me but he comes close to it." Sasuke said as he got off of his bed and took out his cell phone again and dialed a number.

_" Hello?"_

" Hey I need to ask you a favor."

_" What do you want little brother?"_

" I need you to be Sakura's date tonight for the dance we are having at school."

_" Why?"_

" Because she needs a date."

" _Let me check um no."_

" Please?"

_" Oh wow this is the first time I have ever heard you beg for something."_

" It's not like you have anything better to do tonight anyway."

_" Why can't you get someone else to do it?"_

" Because..."

_" Ugh I'll tell you what, let me call a few friends and see if any of them would want to take her okay?"_

" Thanks."

_" Whatever, I'll see you at the house."_

" I'll be there in a little while."

_" Bye."_

" Bye."

Click

Sasuke hung up his phone and glanced over at Sakura, who was still sitting on the bed.

" Alright you have a date tonight and when I get home, I'll get you a dress." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face while Sakura rolled her eyes at the male.

" Who did you just call?" Sakura asked.

" That is not important."

" Alright fine I will go but I'm not going to stay if I am not enjoying myself." Sakura said.

" As long as you stay long enough to dance one song with me." Sasuke said as he walked over and leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead.

" Anyways I better run and get ready for tonight. I will see you later."

Sasuke said before he dip down and gave the gave the girl a passionate kiss. The pulled out of the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

" What time should I be expecting my date and my dress?" Sakura asked as he backed away and stood up from the bed.

" Six, that way you will have time to get ready. Your date will arrive with your dress so don't worry."

Sasuke stated as he began to walk out of the bedroom while Sakura followed him to the front door.

" Alright well I guess I will see you tonight." Sakura said with a smile on her face as Sasuke began to open up the door.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded as he leaned down to give her one last kiss before walking out the door. Sakura closed the door and stayed there for a moment to recollect her thoughts.

' So I'm going to my first dance tonight... I wish Sasuke would be my date... Oh well I wonder who my date will be?'

Sakura thought to herself when her own cellphone started to ring and looked down on it and noticed it was Tsunade calling.

" Hello?"

_" Sakura."_

" Hey is everything alright? What's wrong?"

_" Oh nothing is wrong, I just figured I would call you while Maynard is in the bathroom to let you know that you and Sasuke should keep it down over there."_

"... um... I don't know what you mean?"

_" Don't bull shit with me. Maynard could hear you moaning from the other side of the wall and started freaking out thinking that you were taking a nap are was having a nightmare and was about to run over there to wake you up!"_

" Oh really?"

" Yes thankfully you guys stopped before he had a chance to get up so I told him that your nightmare was over but oh I gotta go, I hear him opening up the door."

Click

' Fuck... I didn't think I was that loud.'

* * *

**PLEASE READ!!**

**Alright next chapter is the big dance yay! Now is a time where I need all of your opinions. I haven't quite decided who is going to take Sakura to the dance so I would greatly appreciate if you all let me know who should take her. It's ether going to be Itachi or one of the Akatsuki members but I haven't decided on which member so please let me know who you think should take her! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all of the reviews!**


	17. Evening Wear

**Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews. I can't believe time is going by so fast already so here is another chapter for you!**

**WARNING!!! While editing this chapter, the spell check isn't working or taking way to long for it to work so there are a lot of misspellings! So I figured that you guys would rather have a chapter with misspellings than not to have a chapter at all so I'm very sorry that I can't spell for the life of me!!!**

**

* * *

**

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 17

" Evening Wear"

Sasuke had just gotten home from Sakura's apartment and walked into his home. He took a glance at the kitchen and noticed no one was around so he quickly ran upstairs and head to Itachi's room. He knocked on the door and opened it up and found Itachi sitting on his bed, reading a magazine.

" Hello little brother." Itachi greeted him.

" So were you able to get Sakura a date for the dance tonight?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

" Unfortunately everyone is busy because well they all have lives so I guess your just going to find her one by yourself." Itachi replied.

Sasuke stood their for a minute, trying to figure out what he was going to do with his situation when he came up with a plan.

" You be her date."

Sasuke demanded to him while Itachi looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

" No." Itachi said then glance back down at his magazine.

" Why not?" Sasuke asked.

" We already talked about this on the phone." Itachi said.

" You didn't give me a reason why you can't go." Sasuke said.

" That is very true."

" Please Itachi? I'll do all of your chores for the rest of the month if you do this."

Sasuke begged to his older brother, something that he rarely ever does.

" I don't know..."

" It's not like you don't have anything better to do and you would be helping Sakura out. I'm hoping if she goes out it might help her with her depression." Sasuke said.

" Fine." Itachi mumbled out while putting his magazine down and got off of his bed.

" Wait... what did you say?" Sasuke asked his brother.

" Don't make me repeat myself."

Itachi said as he walked over to his closet and opened up the door and pulled out a pair of nice black pants and a black collared shirt. Sasuke saw what his brother was pulling out and smirked to himself, now knowing what his brother's answer was.

" Thank you Itachi." Sasuke said.

" I'm not doing this for you."

" I know."

" Well what time do we need to leave?" Itachi asked his brother.

" In a little bit, I have Sakura's dress in my room so we are going over to her apartment about an hour before picking up Ino so that she can get dressed."

Sasuke explained to his older brother.

" Why do you have her dress in your room?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

" It's nothing like that! I went out and bought her a dress to wear for tonight!"

Sasuke yelled out while pinkness was showing up on his cheeks then decided to start walking out of Itachi's room.

" Where are you going?" Itachi called out to his brother.

" I need to get ready myself." Sasuke said then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

_' I can't believe I let him convince me to do this... but yet again this might be kinda fun.' _

Itachi smirked to himself as he also started to get ready for the evening.

* * *

Sakura was in her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door and glance at the clock and noticed that is was now six. She smiled to herself and quickly rushed out of the room and up to her door and opened it up to see the two Uchiha brothers dressed up. She couldn't help but blush at how handsome Sasuke looked. He had on black slacks while he was wearing a navy blue collar shirt and his hair looked extra shiny but looked amazing at the same time. She then looked over and saw Itachi with a bored look on his face.

_' I guess Itachi is going to be my date.'_Sakura thought to herself.

" Hey guys."

Sakura smiled at the two men as she let them enter her apartment. Sasuke closed the door and then turned around and leaned down to give Sakura a kiss on her cheek.

" Good evening Sakura."

Sasuke said in his sexy tone of voice then handed her a big box. Sakura looked down and took it from his hands then looked back up to him.

" What is this?" Sakura asked him.

" It's your dress." Sasuke stated with a smirk on his face which caused her to smile.

" Thank you Sasuke! I'm going to go get dressed right now!"

Sakura said then she walked into her bedroom and closed the door, leaving the two Uchiha's alone in her living room. Sasuke went over and took a seat on her couch while Itachi couldn't help but noticed how tiny her apartment was.

Itachi was amazed at how anyone live in such a small amount of space while having a child living with them. His thoughts were snapped out of it when they heard her door open and Sasuke got up from the couch to see Sakura walking out of the room.

Sakura's dress looked amazing to Sasuke's eyes. The silky dark ruby red material went down to her ankles and there was a tiny slit on her right side that went up the her middle thigh, showing off a little bit of her leg. The top was tied up in the back, around her neck.

" Sakura, you look amazing."

Sasuke told her as he walked up to her and leaned down to give her a kiss on her lips. Sasuke pulled apart to look up at her face and noticed she didn't even have much make up on ether which he found more attracting. She noticed how he was staring at her face and began to blush again.

" Thanks Sasuke. You look incredible yourself." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" Shouldn't we be going now?" Itachi asked the teens and the both and turned to look at him.

" You look very nice as well Itachi." Sakura said.

" Thank you. My brother picked out a very nice dress for you tonight." Itachi said.

" Thanks."

Sakura said. Sasuke looked down on his cell phone and let out a disappointing sigh when he realized what time it was.

" Shit. It's time to go pick up Ino."

Sasuke said while looking at the ground but then felt Sakura place her hand on his cheek and he looked up to her face to see her smile.

" It will be okay." Sakura said.

" No it won't. This whole idea is stupid. I shouldn't have convinced you to go to the dance because once we pick up Ino, I won't get to spend anymore time with you." Sasuke said sadly then got annoyed when he began to hear Sakura and Itachi starting to laugh.

" What's so funny you two?" Sasuke spat out.

" What did you think was going to happen Sasuke? Have all of your friends suddenly want to be friends with me and Ino will fall hard for your older brother that she will leave us alone for the rest of the night?" Sakura asked.

" Maybe." Sasuke smirked at the girl.

" Foolish little brother." Itachi said.

" Alright well we should go before Ino has a fit."

Sakura said and everyone began to walk towards the door but then Sasuke stopped Sakura for a moment and leaned down once again to kiss the lips he loved to kiss.

* * *

When they arrived at Ino's house, Sasuke got out of the back seat while Itachi was the driver and Sakura was sitting next to him. Sasuke got up to the door and Ino opened it up immediatly. Sasuke looked up and down to see how she looked and couldn't help but think how slutty she looked with her tight tiny blue dress on her while she had way too much make up on her face.

" Sasuke! You look SO good. I can't believe you got so dressed up just for me."

Ino said as she closed the door behind her and they began to walk to the car when Ino suddenly froze in her spot when she spotted Sakura in the car.

" Sasuke! What is that billboard brow loser doing in your car?"

Ino said while her anger was rising but Sasuke didn't really care.

" Her date is Itachi so they are riding with us."

Sasuke simply stated as he reached to the car and got inside while Ino ran to the other side of the car and got in.

" Good evening." Itachi greeted the blond as he began to drive off.

" Hmph, your brother and his freak of a date better not hang out with us at the dance! I will not let this ruin my perfect night!"

Ino yelled out to Sasuke loud enough that Sakura and Itachi could hear her.

" Don't worry Ino, I wouldn't want you to ruin my perfect evening."

Sakura countered back which shocked Ino and was too speechless for a moment then decided to ignore and continued to talk to Sasuke.

" So Sasuke! Do you think I look amazing tonight? I got all dressed up just for you sweetheart!" Ino said.

_' You look like a pig.' _

Sasuke thought to himself and ignored her by looking out of the window.

* * *

They had finally arrived at the school and the four of them walked into the gym area where the dance was being held. Ino immediately dragged Sasuke away from Sakura and Itachi so they could go over and hang out with Naruto and the others.

" So, what would you like to do?" Itachi asked Sakura.

" I guess we can go sit down." Sakura said as they walked over and found an empty table to sit at and took a seat.

" So are you enjoying yourself so far?" Itachi asked his date.

" I guess so."

Sakura said but Itachi could hear the disapointment in her voice as he also noticed that her gaze was towards Sasuke's table. Itachi looked over to see his younger brother sitting on a chair with his arms crossed, looking at their direction which Itachi figured he was staring at Sakura while Ino who was sitting next to him was talking with Temari while Naruto was eating away.

" Hi Sakura."

Sakura and Itachi looked up to see Hinata was standing near their table.

" Hey Hinata, having fun?" Sakura asked the girl.

" It's okay, I just got here. Do you think I can sit here with you and your date?"

Hinata asked. Sakura was planning on saying no but Itachi interupted before she had the chance to speak.

" Of course you can sit with us. My name is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." Itachi greeted the girl while she took a seat.

" Nice to meet you! I'm Hinata." Hinata said.

" Did you arrive here with a date?" Sakura asked.

" Oh no, I came here by myself." Hinata said then Itachi stood up from his seat.

" I'm going to go grab a drink, would you two like anything?" Itach asked.

" No thanks Itachi." Sakura said.

" No thank you." Hinata responded then watched Itachi walk off.

Itachi walked over to he punch bowl table and took a cup and got some punch when he felt his younger brother's precsence near him.

" Enjoying yourself?" Itachi asked without glancing up.

" Hmph." Sasuke responded as he came and stood next to his brother.

" Is she enjoying herself?"

Sasuke asked while turning around to look over to see Sakura and Hinata were talking to each other.

" I think so. I think she would be much happier if she was with you though." Itachi said.

" I know. I feel the same way but I'm glad she's talking to someone here besides you." Sasuke said.

" Yeah but that's only because I told Hinata she could sit with us, otherwise Sakura was going to tell the girl to go away." Itachi said truthfully.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded then suddenly felt a pair of arms being wrapped around his waist.

" Sasuke! Let's go dance!" Ino said with excitement as she began to drag him away from his brother.

_' Poor little brother.'_Itachi thought to himself.

" So Sakura, are you really dating Sasuke's older brother?" Hinata asked the pink haired girl.

" No... he is only my date." Sakura said.

" Oh I see. I was kinda wondering because I always thought that you had a thing for Sasuke." Hinata said which shocked Sakura.

" W-What makes you think that?" Sakura asked her.

" I don't know I guess at lunch it seems like you look at him a lot but it's okay, I won't tell anyone and I also thinks that he likes you too." Hinata said.

" Why do you think that he likes me?" Sakura asked.

" Because I have also noticed that during lunch he is looking at you a lot as well." Hinata said.

" Well Hinata, is there anyone you like?" Sakura asked.

" I guess I can tell you since I trust you and all but I like Naruto." Hinata whispered.

" Really? Wow... that's kinda hard to believe." Sakura said.

" Yeah I know he can seem to be annoying but he can be kind when he wants to be and he is always nice to me in our cooking class." Hinata said.

" I see you two are just chatting away."

Itachi said as he walked back up to the table and reached his hand out to Sakura.

" If it's okay with you Sakura, would you like to dance with me?" Itachi asked the girl.

" Sure, well Hinata will you be okay here?"

Sakura asked her and saw her nod her head then Itachi led Sakura to the dance floor where she noticed that Sasuke was already there dancing with Ino.

" So Sakura, why don't you make any friends. I can tell that Hinata wants to be your friend."

Itachi said as he put his hands around her waist while she brought her arms up around his neck.

" It's because... I have a hard time trusting people."

Sakura whispered so that Itachi was the only one that could hear her. She looked around and glanced at Sasuke who seemed to be sending Itachi death glares which caused her to giggle.

" Your brother gets jealous very easily it seems."

Sakura said as Itachi moved their position so he can look over to see what she was talking about and noticed that Sasuke was staring at him. Itachi smirked at the boy then turned his head and leaned his down to Sakura's. Now both of their foreheads are touching and Sakura could feel the heat on her cheeks.

" I-Itachi? W-What are you doing?"

Sakura said nervously as she felt his grip on his waist tighten enough so her body was now a lot closer to his. Itachi then leaned his mouth over her ear.

" Don't worry Sakura I won't do anything to you. I'm just showing you how much my brother really cares for-"

Itachi didn't get to finish his sentence because he was suddenly pulled away from the girl and he turned around to see Sasuke with fury in his eyes.

" What the fuck are you doing to her Itachi! She's mine!"

Sasuke yelled out so loud everyone heard him as he gripped Itachi's collar with his hands. Sakura just stood there, not sure what to do now especially after Sasuke yelling out to the whole school that she was his and now everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the scene.

" Sasuke?" Sakura spoke out softly and Sasuke froze because he realized what he did.

* * *

**Alright that** **was it for this chapter! Evil Itachi but he did it for a good reason... I guess? Anyways I'm going to update the next chapter a lot sooner because I'm already half way done with the next chapter so I hope you all enjoyed and please review.**

**Again I'm sorry about all the misspellings!**


	18. Never Wanted To Dance

**Okay I am actually pissed off right now, I just saved my chapter and added a whole bunch of stuff and it said that it saved but then when I looked back it didn't! I am so mad right now and it happened a few days ago too. Ahh.**

**Anyways Thank you so much for everyone that reviewed!!! I would write more but like I said I am mad.**

**

* * *

**

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 18 " Never Wanted To Dance"

" Foolish little brother."

Itachi said while smirking at his brother. Sasuke then let go of him and back a few steps away from his brother with his hand to his head.

_' What the fuck am I going to do? I just told the whole school that Sakura is mine. Fuck! Think Sasuke think!'_

Sasuke thought to himself. He then took a glance over at Sakura's direction and he couldn't help but noticed the fear in her eyes. He knew she was afraid their little secret was about to be exposed but he needed to think of something quick.

" Sasuke? What the hell was that all about?"

Ino yelled out in anger. Sasuke turned to look over at his date and looked behind her to see Naruto and his other friends staring at him, watching to see what he was going to do. Sasuke then walked over to Ino.

" I'm sorry. I... I saw Itachi staring at you and I couldn't help myself."

Sasuke lied then did something that shocked everyone as he leaned down and captured Ino's lips with hers. Ino's eyes widen a little bit then closed them up as she enjoyed the kiss she was recieving from the Uchiha.

Sakura couldn't deal with the scene that was unfolding in front of her eyes. All she could see was Sasuke and Ino were making out while everyone else began to dance again. She turned around and slowly walking back to the table where she was sitting at while passing by people who kept saying horrible things to her like how Sasuke would had never gotten jealous over her or would even like her.

Sasuke broke away from his kiss from Ino and turned around in time to see Sakura walking away then glanced up at his older brother to see him shaking his head at him then he turned away to follow his date, causing Sasuke to deeply sigh because he knew he had hurt the girl who he really wanted to kiss.

_' Fuck. I screwed up big time.'_Sasuke thought then felt someone pulling on his arm and turned around to see his date.

" Let's go sit down okay? Then we can kiss even more!" Ino said with excitement as she dragged Sasuke to their table and met up with the others.

" Hey Sasuke! Nice way of showing Ino that you care!" Naruto yelled out as the couple took a seat.

" Hn." Sasuke responded.

" I know wasn't that romantic? I can't believe Sasuke would get jealous because his older brother was checking me out! Don't worry Sasuke, I am all yours. I have to admit I did get pissed off for a second because I thought you were talking about that pink haired freak. Man was I wrong."

Ino said to her friends.

" I can't believe your brother would take that trash to our dance, is he a freak too?" Gaara asked Sasuke which he only received a glare from the Uchiha.

_' Look who's talking. You are the one who wears fucking makeup!'_

Sasuke screamed in his mind then looked away and noticed Sakura sitting on the other end of the gym, looking depressed while Itachi looked like he was trying to cheer her up.

" So Naruto, aren't you glad that Sasuke was talking about Ino, rather than that bitch?"

Temari asked her friend. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and we was looking back at him, waiting for his to respond.

" Just leave Sakura alone."

Naruto mumbled out as he got up from his seat and went over to get something to drink. Sasuke watched his action and was amazed that Naruto kept up with his part of the deal they made.

" What has gotten into him?" Lee asked.

" I guess he didn't get enough ramen."

Neji guessed while everyone else continued to talk except for Sasuke, he was still sitting not talking to anyone as he felt bad for what he had done.

* * *

Sakura took a seat at the table and was greeted by Hinata and Kiba and Shino decided to sit at their table too.

_' Great more people, can this night get any worse?'_ Sakura said to herself as she looked up and saw Itachi coming to her and took a seat next to her.

" Sakura, I'm so sorry. If I had known Sasuke was going to act the way he did, I would of not tried to make him jeaous." Itachi whispered into the girl's ear.

" It's alright." Sakura spoke out quietly.

" Hey Sakura, you look good." Kiba said with a smile on his face.

" Thank you Kiba. Itachi, this is Kiba and Shino. We all sit together at lunch." Sakura explained to the Uchiha.

" Nice to meet you guys. I'm sure you guys saw how my little brother just made a complete fool out of himself." Itachi chuckled out loud.

" Yeah. That was hilarious!" Kiba said while laughing with the Uchiha.

" I didn't know Sasuke had an older brother." Shino said and watched Itachi nod his head.

" Hey Sakura, I need to go use the restroom. Do you think you could come with me?"

Hinata asked her and saw he nod her head and the two girls got out of their seats.

" I'll be right back Itachi." Sakura said then both girls left the gym.

" I'm sorry to say this but you Uchiha's have horrible taste in women if you find Ino attractive." Kibasaid before taking a sip of his punch while Itachi laughed at his comment.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata walked into the bathroom and Sakura noticed that Hinata checked underneath all of the stalls before making her way back to her.

" Hinata? What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

" I wanted to see if anyone was here before we started talking." Hinata explained.

" Talk about what?"

" I saw what happened while you were dancing with Itachi and I wanted to tell you that I think that Sasuke stopped you and Itachi from dancing because he was jealous of him with you and not because of Ino." Hinata said.

" What makes you think that?"

Sakura asked. She hadn't really thought of the idea that Sasuke was jealous of Itachi and her dancing too close for comfort because it seemed like right after that happened, he goes and kisses Ino and that broke her heart. She knew that Sasuke didn't feel that way towards the blond but there were other ways he could had gotten out of that situation. He did not have to kiss her.

" Well..." Hinata began to explain while interuptting Sakura's thoughts.

" I don't know it just seemed a little weird, whenever I would glance over at their table to see what Naruto was doing, I always saw Sasuke sitting there with a bored expression on his face and he acted like he wasn't enjoying his company at all with Ino."

" You really like Naruto." Sakura stated, trying her best to change the subject.

" I do. But anyways, are you really okay with Sasuke kissing Ino like that?"

Hinata whispered to Sakura, being afraid that someone could come into the bathroom at any minute. Sakura knew that she wasn't okay with the kiss and she felt like she was going to cry any minute but there was something inside of her that wouldn't allow her to do so.

" I'm okay." Sakura said while giving her a fake smile.

" We should head back anyways, the boys are probably wondering what happened to us." Hinata said.

" Thanks Hinata." Sakura said as they began to walk out of the bathroom.

" For what?" Hinata asked.

" For talking to me."

Sakura said. She had to admit, it was pretty nice to talk to a female that was around her age. Talking about boy stuff among other things. She had come to realised that she missed having a girl friend but now wasn't the time to have one.

* * *

When they got back to their table, they couldn't help but noticed how the three men were laughing and getting along just fine. The females took their seats and Itachi looked over at Sakura.

" Do you want to try and dance again?"

Itachi offered to his date but she declined.

" And have your brother interrupt us again then goes and kisses Ino? I don't think so."

Sakura spoke out softly. She then glanced over at Sasuke's direction to see him staring at her and instead of her giving him a smile, she sent him a glare then turned her head. Itachi had noticed her action and decided to do something about the situation.

" I will be right back Sakura." Itachi said as he got up from his seat.

" Okay." Sakura said as she watched the older Uchiha walk away.

* * *

Sasuke felt some eyes on him and looked up to see his older brother walking up to him.

" What do you want." Sasuke growled out. He was still pissed off at him for putting his hands on Sakura like she was his.

" Well I want you to apologize to my date brother. It's bad enough she is completely miserable and is afraid to have another dance because you were too stupid to ruin it." Itachi told his brother.

" Sasuke doesn't need to apologize to that slut!" Ino spat out.

" Hey Ino, would you care to dance with me since my date won't."

Itachi spoke out in his ' could get any girl he wants with this tone' voice which caused Ino to blush while Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

' Wow that voice does work on every girl he uses on.' Sasuke thought to himself.

" S-Sure... Sasuke, you should go do what he says."

Ino said with her eyes still locked on to Itachi's and stood up from her seat and walked off with his brother.

_' Man she is a slut.'_

Sasuke thought to himself before getting interrupted.

" Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head and noticed that him and Naruto were the only ones left at the table.

" I have an idea, you go ask Sakura to dance while I go ask Hinata. That way you can apologize to Sakura, we can tell the others that we both lost in a bet so we had to ask them to dance and Itachi will leave us alone." Naruto said which surprised Sasuke.

" You would do that? There is another reason, isn't there?" Sasuke asked.

" Well... Hinata knows a lot about ramen and can tell me how to make her special shrimp ramen I have been craving and we did have a deal and I appreciate you being nice to Ino." Naruto said as he got out of his seat and Sasuke did the same.

" Alright here comes to last song of the night so you all enjoy!"

The Deejay yelled out as he put on the last slow song of the night which caused most of the couples to go out and dance. Sakura let out a heavy sigh and just happen to look up to see Sasuke and Naruto walking up to her table.

" N-Naruto?" Hinata gasped out as he stood up to her.

" Hinata, would you like to dance?" Naruto asked which she accepted and they left to the dance floor, leaving Sasuke and Sakura.

_' You go girl.'_

Sakura thought then looked away to the table to ignore Sasuke's gaze.

" Sakura."

The way he always says her name always made her insides jump with excitement.

" What." Sakura snapped out, still being mad at him.

" Dance with me."

" No."

" Why?"

" Because last time I tried to dance, it got ruined by a jerk and I don't want it to happen again."

Sakura spat out while Sasuke flinched slightly from hearing her call him a jerk.

" Please Sakura?"

" Why don't you go dance with your date?"

Sakura said then shifted her eyes to finally look at the male. She could see the sorrow he had held in his eyes.

" I want to dance with you and Itachi is letting that happen." Sasuke said, hoping she would change her mind.

" Fine."

Sakura mumbled out and got out of her seat and Sasuke then took her hand into his and walked to the dance floor with Sasuke wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving a little distance between the two. Then he surprised her by leaning down to her ear.

" I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered into her ear as they danced to the music.

" It's fine." Sakura said but he knew that she was still mad.

" I'm sorry that I ruined your evening. I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I'm sorry for kissing Ino. I'm sorry-"

" I said it's alright Sasuke." Sakura lifted up her head and smiled up at him, him smirking in return.

" This dance right now is making up for all the hurtful things you did tonight."

Sakura said then Sasuke put his head down in the crook of her neck and she could feel his breath on her skin. He stayed like that for a moment the moved his head away, afraid that people will think something of it but thankfully, no one was paying any attention to them.

" I'm sorry that I hurt you." Sasuke whispered once more.

" Will you stop saying your sorry? Just promise me that you won't do something like that ever again. If you do, you won't be so lucky next time." Sakura giggled at him.

" I promise I won't. You are the only girl for me." Sasuke whispered to her.

" So I noticed that Naruto is dancing with Hinata, I'm glad." Sakura said with a smile on her face while watching the two dance a few feet away.

" Hn. Naruto decided to ask her so I could take this chance to apologize." Sasuke said.

" Intresting..." Sakura said.

" I think he wanted to have a reason so he could talk to her and to try and get her recipe for her special shrimp ramen." Sasuke stated.

" Well at least she's happy." Sakura said.

" Hn."

" I'm happy." Sakura whispered but loud enough for him to hear her.

" Me too." Sasuke replied.

* * *

At the end of the dance, Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino left the school and were currently outside of Ino's house while Sasuke walked her to her door.

" Well Sasuke I had a great time! So does this mean you are my boyfriend now?" Ino asked him while searching for her key. Before he had a chance to respond, he was interupted.

" God I can't believe that Narutodance with that shy loser! I thought it was hilarious. Oh and I'm really sorry I made you go talk to that other freak, I didn't want to be rude to your brother you know?"

" Whatever." Sasuke spat out and turned around and started to walk back to the car.

" Sasuke!" Ino screamed out and watched Sasuke turned around to glare at her.

" Where's my kiss and when are we going out again?" Ino asked.

" You don't get one and we are never going out again." Sasuke stated out in a coldly manner then turned back around walked back to the car, ignoring the blond's antics.

Sasuke got into the car in the back seat and Itachi drove off. While they were away from Ino's house, Sakura took off her seat belt and carefully crawled to the back seat of the car and began to cuddle with Sasuke.

" That was hilarious back there." Itachi said, trying to make conversation.

" You guys heard us?" Sasuke looked down at Sakura and saw her nod her head.

" We had all the windows down. So Sasuke... where is my kiss and when are we going out again."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the raven then watched him dip his head down to plant a kiss on her, ending the night on a very good note.

" Hey little brother, you answered her first question but you didn't answer when you two are going out again."

Itachi teased the couple as they moved away from each other and Sasuke growled at his older brother.

" None of your buisness!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter since it took me forever to finally have it save everything ahh! **

**Anyways thank you so much for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It was the most reviews I had ever gotten and I greatly appreciate it so much! Keep the reviews up! And I know I said last chapter I was going to update sooner but I ended up doing that to my other story instead so I'm sorry about that! Thanks again.**


	19. Caught In The Act

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 19

" Caught In The Act"

It was now Monday morning and Sakura and her son were getting ready for their day. Sakura couldn't help but miss Sasuke even though she wouldn't tell him that. They hadn't spoken to each other since the dance because she had to work all weekend long and Sasuke was busy hanging out with Naruto and his other friends except for Ino, who was still mad at him.

" Okay Maynard! Are you ready to go to day care today?"

Sakura asked her son while she watched him put his shoes on. They had just gotten done eating breakfast and were now sitting on the couch together.

" Yes mommy." Maynard replied as he put on his last show on then there was a sudden knock at the door.

" Who could that be?" Sakura asked as she got up from the couch and walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal the younger Uchiha.

" Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him.

" Well good morning to you too." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he walked into the apartment.

" Hey little man. How are you?" Sasuke called out to Sakura's son who got up from the couch and ran over to him.

" I'm good!" Maynard said with a smile on his face.

" Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked again, hoping to get an answer this time.

" What? Can't a guy come visit his friends?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl but she was not amazed.

" Yes!" Maynard yelled out.

" No." Sakura said then she looked down at her watch and realized what time it was.

" Come on honey, we better go or we will be late." Sakura said and the boy nodded.

" Would you like me to come with you?" Sasuke asked her as he watched them gather their things together.

" If you want to but if we do, you need to drive your own car so that way I don't have to drop you off back over here." Sakura said then everyone left the apartment.

" Okay." Sasuke walked over to his car as Sakura walked over to hers.

" Mommy, can I go with Sasuke?" Maynard asked.

" Well..." Sakura trailed off.

" He can ride with me. I'm cool with that." Sasuke replied.

" Please mommy!"

" Okay fine, but I'm going to follow you in case you two decide to skip today."

Sakura said with a smile on her and went over to her car and pulled out Maynard's seat and handed it over to Sasuke so he could put it in his car.

When they all got situated, Sasuke and Maynard drove off in one car while Sakura followed behind them.

" Hey Sasuke?" Maynard asked him while riding in the back seat of his car.

" What is it little man?"

" What is it like having a dad?" Maynard asked him which caught Sasuke off guard.

" Um...well it's like having a mom except your dad is a guy?" Sasuke honestly had no idea how to answer the question.

" Oh okay. Hey Sasuke?"

" Yeah."

" Do you like my mommy?" Maynard asked. Another question that caught Sasuke off guard.

" Yes, I like your mommy... a lot." Sasuke admitted.

" I think she likes you too." Maynard said.

" Oh really?"

" Yep." Maynard said.

" Hn."

" Yep! Hn."

" Why do you think your mommy likes me." Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

" Because I like you."

" Thanks." Sasuke said.

" Hey Sasuke?"

" Yeah."

" Do you think... maybe one day if my dad doesn't come back...can you be my dad?" Maynard asked Sasuke.

_' What is with these complicated questions today?'_Sasuke thought to himself.

" We shall see what the future has in store for us. But for now, I'm glad I get to be your friend." Sasuke responded.

" You are my best friend!" Maynard said with a smile.

" Hn."

" Hn."

_' He is such a cute kid. I actually wouldn't mind being his father one day...'_

* * *

When they got to the day care, they met up with Sakura and dropped him off. When the couple got outside, they began to walk to their cars.

" Did you and Maynard have a good time in the car?" Sakura asked.

" He is quite interesting in the mornings." Sasuke said.

" Oh no. What did he do now?"

" He just asked a whole bunch of questions, that's all."

" Oh now I really want to know what you two talked about." Sakura said, she wanted to know what they had talked about.

" He told me that you like me!" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

" Did he now?"

" Hn."

" You know... you never did tell me the reason why you decided to drop by this morning." Sakura said.

" If you must know, I found out that my parents went out of town late last night and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon and since Itachi is at work, there is no one at my house." Sasuke said.

" Oh really?" Sakura said.

" Yeah, so I wanted to see if you wanted to skip school together and spend time together... alone."

Sasuke said as he stopped walking and Sakura stopped and turned and looked up at him and noticed he had turned his head away and started to blush.

" Sasuke... are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and used her hand to move his face so he was now looking into her eyes but suddenly the mood was ruined by his cell phone ringing. Sasuke took it out and looked down to see who it was.

" What."

_" Hey what's up? Have you gotten to school yet?"_

" I'm not going."

_" Really damn! I was hoping you would tell Kakashi that I was running late."_

" Hn."

_" So why aren't you going to school?"_

" I'm just staying home today."

_" Cool you know what? I'll-" _

Sasuke wasn't paying attention at the time because Sakura had began to give his open ear light kisses. Oh how he always loved her kisses.

" Okay I gotta go."

Sasuke immediately hung up the phone and wrapped his arms around her waist and dip his head to give her a few kisses of his own. Sakura placed her arms around his neck as she began to feel Sasuke's tongue licking her bottom lip and she opened up immediately, wanting to taste him in her own mouth. A seconds later, they slightly pulled away from each other then Sasuke placed his forehead on top of hers.

" I think... I'm ready."

Sasuke heard Sakura whispered out but loud enough for him to hear what she had said. He looked down at her and smiled at her.

" Me too." Sasuke responded.

* * *

When they arrived at Sasuke's house, they immediately started kissing each other before they even got up to the door and Sasuke decided to pick her up bridal style after he managed to open up the door. They walked into the house and began to walk up the stairs. Both of them were so caught up in the emotions they were feeling that they didn't realized that Sasuke had forgotten to close the they reached to his bedroom, he opened up the door and walked over to his bed with Sakura still in his arms and gently placed her on his bed.

" I remember this is the place where we shared our first kiss." Sakura said with a smile on her face then Sasuke bend down to give her another kiss.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded as he began to remove Sakura's top by pulling it over her head, revealing a red bra. He couldn't help but realize how sexy her breast looked in it, even though they were covered up. Sakura smiled at the fact that the man above her and helped him remove his own shirt. He tossed it to the floor and then he got off of the bed and took his pants off, leaving him in his silky green boxers. He then went back on the bed and hovered above the pink haired girl and began to suck on her neck while she started to moan.

He then brought his hand down to her thigh and moved it up and underneath her skirt until he reached her panties. The action that he did caused Sakura to whimper out in pleasure and knowing that she was okay with it, he moved the fabric a side and slipped a finger her wet core.

" Sasuke!"

Sakura moan out as she arched her back and spread her legs wider for him. Sasuke moved his head up and began to kiss her harder as he was slowly pulling his finger in and out of her. He then trailed kisses down her neck while he could feel Sakura's nails scratching his back lightly. He then added another finger and Sakura couldn't take much more of it.

" Ahh S-Sasuke!"

Sakura screamed out as her orgasm washed all over her body as Sasuke went back up to her lips and soothed her panting. Sasuke then kissed her head and looked deeply into her eyes.

" Your beatiful." Sasuke said.

" Sasuke... I love you." Sakura panted out while recovering from her orgasm while Sasuke was speechless over her confession which made his eyes widen.

_' She... she loves me?'_Sasuke thought to himself.

" Sakura I-"

" Sasuke!!! What the fucking hell are you doing on top of that freak!"

The couple tensed up and Sakura lifted up her head while Sasuke turned his head around, forgetting that his fingers were still deep inside of her, both looking at his best friend.

_' Fuck!' _Sasuke thought.

_' We are so screwed!" _Sakura thought.

_' Ewww I can't believe he is getting it on with THAT!' _Naruto thought.

* * *

**Haha they finally got caught! It sucks by the way! Anyways sorry if it seems a little short. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.**

**Also I am thinking about writing another story, if I decide to do it this is what it would be about. Sakura comes back from her summer vacation after a tragedy happens while she was there and meets Sasuke at a party and have a one night stand, Sakura then goes to a mental hospital and comes back home a year later and moves into her mother's new boyfriend's house which is right next to Sasuke's. So basically the whole story is about her recovering what had happened to her while Sasuke is well... Sasuke! So if you think it sounds good, let me know and I will go ahead and put up the prologue otherwise I'll wait.**

**Thank you for all of those wonderful reviews!!!! Sorry again about it being short!!!**

* * *


	20. Being Drunk

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 20

" Being Drunk"

" um... Sasuke?"

Sakura snapped him back to reality and turned his head to look back at the girl who was underneath him. He gave her a questionable look then when she glanced at him then looked down, he figured out what she meant and took his fingers out of her and rolled off the bed. Sasuke then quickly pulled on his pants back on while ignoring his blond friend.

" Will someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on here?!"

Naruto yelled out in frustration. He just couldn't get over the fact that he caught his best friend getting it on with the school's number one loser. He kept telling himself that it was just a sick joke.

" Fuck Naruto! What the fuck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Sasuke growled out then reached down on the floor and picked up Sakura's shirt and tossed it over to her.

" Thanks." Sakura mumbled out.

" You said it would be okay if I stopped by!" Naruto defended himself.

" When!" Sasuke yelled out.

" Duh when I called you! I asked you if it would be cool if I stopped by since you told me you were just going to be staying at home and you said okay!"

Naruto said then Sasuke thought back to their conversation and realized something very important.

" This is all your fault." Sasuke said while looking over at Sakura who had just finished putting her shirt back on.

" Me?" Sakura questioned him while giving him a confused look.

" Yes you! You were the one who kept distracting me while I was on the phone earlier." Sasuke said.

" Well so sorry Mr. Uchiha but you shouldn't say okay to something you don't what your saying to."

Sakura fought back as she got off of the bed and stood right in front of the younger Uchiha.

" Listen, I'm sorry Sakura for saying that it's all your fault when it is really Naruto's fault!" Sasuke growled out as he sent a deadly glare to the blond.

" Your front door was open! I thought you knew I was coming so you had the door open for me." Naruto said.

" Fuck! I completely forgot to close the door when we got to the house." Sasuke told Sakura.

" I was wondering why Sakura's car was here but I was thinking it could had been someone elses."

Naruto explained. Sasuke let out a frustrating sigh and looked down at Sakura's face who was staring at his best friend.

" Hey."

Sasuke spoke out softly to the girl as he placed his right hand on her cheek and moved her face to look up to him with those green eyes he loved to stare at.

" I'm sorry for what happened." Sasuke said as he began to lean down closer towards Sakura's lips.

" What are you doing Sasuke!"

Naruto yelled out just before Sasuke's lips were able to make contact with hers. Sasuke for a moment completely forgot Naruto was in the room and when he heard his antics, he pulled himself away from her.

" What should we tell him Sasuke?" Sakura whispered to him but low enough so Naruto couldn't hear her.

" Sasuke, please tell me you were in a dare to sleep with her."

Naruto pleaded with his best friend. Sasuke looked up at him then glanced down at Sakura to see her expression, he didn't know what to do but when she nodded her head to him, he realized what he must do.

" No." Sasuke stated as he looked back at Naruto.

" Then... oh I get it! You wanted to lose your virginity so badly that you begged Sakura to bone you! But honestly Sasuke, you could had asked Ino, you know she would of done anything for you!" Naruto grinned at the suggestion.

" No Naruto, me and Sakura are seeing each other."

Sasuke said as he took a hold of one of Sakura's small hands into one of his big ones, leaving a speechless Naruto. Naruto stood there for about a minute with his jaw opened up then closed it back up and crossed his arms.

" Well, now that I think about it, it does make sense." Naruto observed.

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked while tightening her hold on Sasuke's hand.

" Well like how Sasuke wanted me to start being nicer to you oh and especially at the dance! I knew Sasuke wasn't talking about Ino when he separated you and Itachi from dancing. From where I was sitting, Itachi wasn't even facing Sasuke and Ino when he pulled Itachi away from you. After that had happened, I could tell how miserable Sasuke was so I figured that he just had a crush on you. Nothing more so I helped him out so he could have a dance with you without anyone getting suspicious." Naruto said.

" Wow." Sakura said.

" Your not as dumb as I thought Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

" Hey! Like I said I thought you just had a small crush but I was hoping you would fall for Ino..." Naruto trailed off.

" Why do you want Sasuke to be with Ino so badly?"

Sakura asked the blond as she let go of Sasuke's hand and walked over to the bed and took a seat while Sasuke followed her and took a seat beside her, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist. His gesture caused her to blush a little bit. She wasn't used to him acting this way in front of people.

" Because she may be a not so nice person but she became my friend after Sasuke moved away. Sasuke was my only friend and after he left, I was all alone. Until one day, I met Ino and she became friends with me and introduced me to everyone else." Naruto began to explain.

" I know she really likes you Sasuke and she was actually heartbroken when you had rejected her after the dance but she still believes that one day, she might have a chance with you." Naruto told his friend.

" But Naruto, I like Sakura, not Ino and I can't stand the way that she treats her." Sasuke said with a frown on her face as he looked down at his girl.

" Sasuke, you must really care for her." Naruto stated as he watched the couple before his eyes.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he tightened his grip on her.

" I can tell... you don't even talk this much when it's just the two of us. Sakura I'm jealous that you can make more than one sentence come out of his mouth."

Naruto said, causing the pink haired girl to giggle while the raven glared at him once again.

" So... what now?" Sakura asked the two teens.

" I have a question, aren't you suppose to be dating Itachi?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

" It was all fake." Sakura explained.

" Naruto, you are not to tell anyone about me and Sakura's relationship. Do you understand me?" Sasuke growled out.

" Yeah sure whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes.

" He's going to tell on us." Sakura said as she began to panic and Sasuke understood why she felt that way.

" Naruto you better not tell anyone." Sasuke demanded as he got off of the bed and walked over to him.

" Alright I promise that I won't tell anyone! You are my best friend Sasuke and I know if you continue your relationship with Sakura and people find out about it, it would be like suicide for you!" Naruto explained.

" Thanks Naruto, I appreciate it." Sasuke told him while Sakura stood up from the bed and walked over to them.

" Thank you Naruto." Sakura said with a smile on her face which Naruto took noticed and grin back at her.

_' Now I think about it, Sakura is pretty cute... I wonder...' _Naruto thought to himself but snapped out of it when he noticed Sasuke's gaze had harder.

" Shouldn't you be going back to school? You are failing already and you shouldn't be missing anymore class."

Sasuke said, hoping that Naruto would take the hint and leave his house so he could go back to spending some alone time with Sakura.

" No it's okay! Anyways since we got all of that crap taken care of, what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?"

Naruto asked while looking around Sasuke's room, not paying attention to Sasuke and Sakura who both turned to each other then let out a sigh.

" Naruto..." Sasuke began to speak harshly but then was suddenly cut off.

" Hey you want to play a video game?" Naruto turned around and looked over at him.

" No Naruto. Actually me and Sakura already had the day planned out together." Sasuke said.

" Oh I get it! You two are planning on screwing each other all day! See aren't you glad you finally lost your virginity?"

Naruto asked while he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke began to twitch.

" Naruto! I'm still a virgin thanks to you!" Sasuke yelled out as he hit his blond friend in the head by his fist.

" Ouch! What did I do?"

" Never mind..." Sasuke let out another sigh.

" Oh you know what we should do?"

Naruto said as he went over to his book bag where he had dropped it after discovering Sasuke and Sakura and pulled out a big clear bottle.

" What the?" Sasuke was startled.

" Let's get drunk!" Naruto yelled out with excitement.

" Okay."

Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see that Sakura was okay with the idea.

" Sakura?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

" Why not. I haven't had vodka in forever and I don't think he is leaving anytime soon."

Sakura whispered to him. He had forgotten that she did use to drink and vodka was her favorite.

" Fine." Sasuke mumbled out as he watched Naruto take out the shot glasses.

A Few Hours Later

" So that is why Kakashi always read those books." Naruto grin out his face while Sakura and Sasuke had disgusting look on their faces.

" Eww." Sakura said then bursted out laughing.

" Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms and closed his eyes. The three of them were sitting in a circle in his bedroom.

" Sakura, I don't get how you can stand being around Sasuke when you can be with a guy like me who talks non stop!" Naruto said then was attacked by Sasuke.

" She's mine so back off." Sasuke growled out then let go of his friend and went back to his seat.

" Sasuke you are so cute."

Sakura said while still giggling and her comment caused Sasuke to smirk over at her. Suddenly, there was a door being slammed coming from the front door.

" Shit! Someones here!" Sakura yelled out and crawled over and hid behind Sasuke.

" Don't worry princess, I will protect you!"

Sasuke smirked at the girl then looked back up to his door and noticed Itachi strolling by but stopped immediately of the sight in front of him.

" Can someone please explain to me what is going on here and why you three aren't in school?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the three drunk teens.

" Itachi!!!" Sakura yelled out with excitement and Sasuke immediately got jealous from her reaction.

" You never name yell out my name like that." Sasuke mumbled out.

" Yeah she did! Earlier when you-" Naruto was immediately hit in the head but this time it was by Sakura.

" Are you guys drunk?" Itachi asked.

" Hn." Sasuke responded.

" Figures... anyways don't end up throwing up." Itachi said as he continued to walk towards his room, closing the door behind him.

" Oh crap." Sakura mumbled out and Sasuke turned around and looked at her with concern.

" What is it my sweet cherry blossom?" Sasuke asked her with full of concern.

" I think... I'm going to be sick." Sakura stood up quickly and rushed over to the bathroom just in time to let everything out.

" Haha your cherry blossom got sick!" Naruto laughed out loud, ignoring Sasuke's glare.

" At least I have one!" Sasuke said proudly while recrossing his arms.

" Yeah shouldn't you be checking up on her."

Naruto grin at him when Sasuke realized that he was right and stood up immeditaley and ran into the bathroom. When he got there, he noticed that she had stopped getting sick but was laying her head on top of the toliet seat. Sasuke gathered her in his arms and walked her into his bedroom when he realized that Naruto had passed out on the floor.

Sasuke carried his girl over to his bed and laid her down on one side while he went on the other side.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her as he scooted himself closer to her with his arm wrapped around her waist.

" Hn." Sakura responded as she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent.

" Hey! Don't go copying me now." Sasuke playfully told her.

" I meant what I said earlier..."

Sakura mumbled out before passing out, leaving the younger Uchiha awake, trying to figure out what she meant by her last statement. A few minutes later, he gave up trying to figure it out and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry if this chapter is a little short but I'm going on a trip and I wanted it to be posted before I started packing. Thanks for all of the reviews. I don't really like how this chapter worked out. I had it planned out different but if I did my original idea, I don't think people would had liked it. My original idea was Sasuke was going to tell Naruto that he didn't love Sakura and she overhears them and they break up but the more I thought about it, the more I didn't want it to happen. Anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *


	21. Sober

**Alright i am back from my trip! I actually wrote this chapter while in the car. What fun. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to my little girl who turned 3 months old today! Yesterday was my first mother's day and I got to spend it being in the car with the baby, a huge dog and my parents ahhh but hey I made it! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 21

" Sober"

When Sakura woke up about two hours later due to her alarm on her cellphone going off, she felt someones arm wrapped around her waist. She then became aware and immediately turned around to see Sasuke snuggling up against her body. She couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked right at that moment.

Sasuke felt a pair of eyes looking at him and opened his eyes to stare into emeralds.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded as he brought the girl even closer to his body.

" Sasuke I have to go now."

Sakura whispered out, the alcohol that they had drink hours before were still effecting them a little bit but not that much. Sakura was surprised at the fact that she didn't even have a hang over. But she did remember throwing up before falling asleep. That was not fun.

" Why?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow down at the girl while he tightened his hold on her.

" Because I have to go pick up Maynard."

Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" Who's Maynard?"

Both teens who were laying in the bed froze in their spot and looked up at Naruto, who was wide awake and standing by the doorway.

" Um... Maynard is..."

Sakura trailed off, hoping Sasuke would take over and think of a brilliant excuse. Sasuke looked down at his girl and noticed the worry in her eyes and smirked at her. Making Sakura realized that he had thought of an idea.

" None of your buisness."

Sasuke growled out, which caused Sakura to have a bead of imaginary sweat running down her face.

_' That was his brilliant excuse??' _Sakura yelled out in her mind.

" Why are you even inside my house Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, leaving the two teens confused.

_' Is he serious?' _Sakura and Naruto both thought to themselves.

" Dude, did you get that drunk? I have been here for awhile remember? I caught you and Sakura almost doing the deed then we decided to get drunk. I woke up about ten minutes ago and since you two love birds were still fast asleep, I went to go get some water and when I came back up you two were talking. So who's Maynard?"

Naruto asked the couple who were still on the queen sized bed.

" Maynard...is my puppy dog!"

Sakura said as she crawled out of Sasuke's bed after removing his hold on her.

" You see Naruto, I have to leave now because I have to pick him up from the vets."

Sakura continued as Sasuke followed the girl's actions and he got out of bed from the other side.

" Maynard? That's a weird name." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with his hand.

_' Weird just like it's owner.'_Naruto thought to himself.

" Naruto..." Sasuke growled out.

" Yeah I named my puppy dog after the lead singer of Tool."

Sakura explained to the blond as her and the raven walked over to him.

" I didn't know that's where his name came from?" Sasuke was surprised.

" Yep."

Sakura said with a smile on her face. She was always proud of her son's name.

" Cool, I like Tool as well. I thought it was just a coincidence that they had the same name." Sasuke smirked at the girl.

" Tool? What's that? Do you mean there is a tool called Maynard?"

Naruto asked. The two teens figured he hadn't been listening to the conversation they just had.

" Idiot." Sasuke breathed out while closing his eyes.

" Are you alright Sasuke?"

Sakura asked with full of concern in her voice, causing the raven to open his eyes once more and look over at her beautiful face.

" I have a headache." Sasuke stated.

" It's called a hang over my friend."

Naruto said as he walked over to his friend and gave him a pat on the back.

_' No it's called having an idiot for a friend.'_Sasuke thought to himself.

" Well Sakura, I would love to offer you for me to come with you but I need to head on home."

Naruto said as he walked over to his book bag and picked it up from the ground.

" Thanks anyway Naruto." Sakura said while trying to be nice to the blond.

" We'll walk you out."

Sasuke said then him, Sakura and Naruto walked downstairs and left the house. While the three teens were walking over to Naruto's car, Sakura happened to look up when she heard a car coming by and saw Ino driving her cream colored Camero, who had a deadly stare stuck on hers.

Sakura froze right where she was standing, afraid that Ino was going to pull her car over and kill her in a blink of an eye for being over at Sasuke's. She was then amazed when Ino passed by the house, never stopping her car while the two males were too busy arguing with each other to notice who had just passed by.

" Alright, I'll see you two at school tomorrow. Oh yeah and Sasuke? Try and get some tonight!"

Naruto grinned over at his best friend while giving him a wink before getting into his car and driving off. Sasuke watched his car leave the street then turned to look over at Sakura, who he noticed that she seemed to be in a daze. Sasuke walked over to her and turned her head with his hand so she was facing him.

" Hey." Sasuke called out softly.

" Hi. I really should go."

Sakura said as she moved away from him and walked over to her car while he followed her.

" I'm really sorry for everything that happened today." Sasuke said with sincere in his voice.

" It's okay Sasuke. I'm over it now but I really should get going, Maynard is waiting for me and I don't want to be late again."

Sakura said as she opened up her car door.

" Would you like for me to come with you?" Sasuke asked the pink haired girl.

" Sure."

Sakura spoke out softly then went into her car while Sasuke went on the other side of the car and got inside.

" Hey wait." Sasuke called out before Sakura had the chance to start her car up.

" What is it?"

Sakura asked the raven and turned her head and noticed that he was smirking at her which caused her to wonder.

" The little man's seat is in my car... guess we have to take my car."

Sasuke said then quickly got out of her car and rushed over to his car while Sakura laughed at his actions and got out of her car and went over to his.

_' He sure does spoil us.' _

Sakura thought to herself then realized something. She had confessed to him that she loves him but he never said it back.

* * *

Ino slammed her bedroom door and growled out as she went over to her computer and turned it on. Ino was worried when Sasuke didn't show up for school so she wanted to surprise him by coming over to his house when school was led out. What she was not expecting was the school's biggest loser, Sakura Haruno, standing in her lawn with Naruto and her standing way too close for comfort to the Uchiha that she had the hots for. When Ino's computer loaded up, she went to her AIM and clicked to chat with Temari.

HotNSexyEyeZ: Hey bitch

TroubleFan69: Hey girl

TroubleFan69: Did you go over to Sasuke's?

HotNSexyEyeZ: Well I was on my way over there but guess who I saw him hanging out with?

TroubleFan69: Naruto?

HotNSexyEyeZ: Okay yes he was there too but besides Naruto

TroubleFan69: Santa Clause?

HotNSexyEyeZ: WHAT? No! Are you high?

TroubleFan69: Of course I am, I just got out of school

HotNSexyEyeZ: Well anyways, I saw Sakura Haruno standing way too close to my Sasuke

TroubleFan69: Who?

HotNSexyEyeZ: Sakura! Pink haired freak with the huge forehead

TroubleFan69: Okay, what's the big deal?

HotNSexyEyeZ: Are you even listening to me???

TroubleFan69: Of course I am

HotNSexyEyeZ: Well he doesn't need to be around that slut

TroubleFan69: Maybe they had to do a school project or something

HotNSexyEyeZ: I doubt it. Did you noticed that the three weren't in school today?

TroubleFan69: Why don't you ask Naruto? He's online right now

HotNSexyEyeZ: Didn't think about it.

* * *

HotNSexyEyeZ: Naruto!

BelieveTheRamen!: Hey Ino

HotNSexyEyeZ: Why the hell were you and my Sasuke hanging out with that pink haired freak???

" Shit! How did she find out?" Naruto cursed out loud.

HotNSexyEyeZ: And don't even think about lying, I saw you all outside of Sasuke's house

BelieveTheRamen!: Well you see... I caught them having sex

HotNSexyEyeZ: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BelieveTheRamen!: Just kidding

HotNSexyEyeZ: Naruto I'm going to kill you!!

BelieveTheRamen!: Well the real reason is we had a project due tomorrow and so we decided to skip school to finish it

HotNSexyEyeZ: Oh okay, bye!

* * *

HotNSexyEyeZ: So you were right

TroubleFan69: About what?

HotNSexyEyeZ: Argh about why that skank was over at my Sasuke's house

TroubleFan69: Oh okay

HotNSexyEyeZ: I'm going to teach that pink haired pink a lesson

TroubleFan69: What are you going to do?

HotNSexyEyeZ: Just wait until tomorrow, I'm going to make her life so misrable, she won't even look at my Sasuke ever again

Sasuke, Sakura and her son walked into his house after picking Maynard up from his day care when suddenly, Sakura got a chill.

" Are you alright?" Sasuke asked the pink haired girl.

" I think so."

Sakura responded quietly. Then Sasuke's cell phone began going off and Sasuke took it out and answered it.

" Hn."

_" Wow you and your greetings. A hello would be nice once in awhile you know."_

" What do you want Naruto?"

_" I just wanted to let you know that Ino saw us outside earlier with Sakura."_

" Shit! What did you tell her?"

_" That we skipped school today to finish up a project due tomorrow and she believed me."_

" Damn Naruto, that's smart."

_" Hey thanks man!"_

Click

_" Um... hello? Sasuke? Man what is with people these days?"_

Sasuke closed up his phone and let out a sigh.

" Who was that on the phone?" Sakura asked him while they all walked into the kitchen.

" Ino saw us." Sasuke explained.

" I know." Sakura admitted which surprised Sasuke.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke demanded while watching her make something to eat for her son.

" Because you seemed stressed out earlier because of Naruto and I didn't want to make it a big deal." Sakura said.

" It's okay, Naruto covered for us."

" What did he say?"

" We were working on a project due tomorrow." Sasuke explained.

" Oh okay." Sakura was relieved.

" Well I see you two have decided to sober up."

Everyone turned their heads to see Itachi walking into the kitchen.

" Itachi!" Maynard yelled out with excitement.

" Hello there, how are you?" Itachi asked the boy as he patted him on the head.

" I'm good! What did you mean by sober up?" Maynard asked the older Uchiha.

_' Please don't give him a stupid reason like Sasuke would.'_Sakura thought to herself.

" All I'm going to say is they had way too much to drink little one." Itachi said then walked out of the room, knowing the damage he had just done.

" What were you drinking mommy?" Maynard asked his mother.

" We were drinking...um... grape juice! Yeah drinking too much grape juice can make you feel um a little weird, actually really weird." Sasuke explained to the boy while Sakura just stared at him.

" Cool mommy! Can I have some grape juice? I want to act weird too!"

"..."

" Mommy?"

" You are never drinking grape juice again."

* * *

**I was a little surprised that I didn't get as many reviews in my last chapter, I guess people didn't like the fact that Naruto knows about them but knowing Naruto, he might screw it up or actually be a good friend but I hope you guys like this chapter!! Thanks for everyone that did review!!!**

* * *


	22. Hurt

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 22

" Hurt"

The next morning, Sasuke was driving in his car on his way to school when he felt a little bored and took out his cellphone and dialed Sakura's number.

_" Hello?"_

" Good morning sunshine."

_" Good morning to you too. It sounds like someone is in a good mood."_

" I am. I get to see your beautiful face in about 30 minutes."

_" You act like you haven't seen me in months."_

" What can I say? I miss you."

_" Hey do you want to say hi to Maynard? We are on our way to his day care."_

" Sure."

_" Okay, hold on."_

_" Hi Sasuke!"_

" Hey little man, what are you up to?"

_" We are going to day care!"_

" Sounds like fun now I want you to be a good boy today for me okay?"

_" Yup, okay mommy says I have to get off the phone."_

" Alright well tell your mommy that I will see her at school."

_" Okay, bye Sasuke!"_

" Bye."

Sasuke hung up the phone and smirked to himself. He had the feeling that today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Sakura had gotten to school and noticed that most of the students were already walking to their first class of the day. She walked over to her locker and put her things together before shutting her locker door and figured she had a little bit of time left and decided to go to the ladies restroom before arriving to class. Unknown to Sakura, a female was watching her with her blue eyes.

Sakura was looking at herself in the mirror when she noticed Ino and two other females walking into the bathroom. Sakura tried her best to ignore them and was about to leave the bathroom when one of the girls pulled her back so she had no way to escape.

" Where do you think you are going pinky?" The female pushed Sakura back so she was further away from the exit.

" Way to go Kin, now freak, we are here to teach you not to go near my Sasuke."

Ino said with a wicked smile plastered on her face. Sakura glanced at the female that hadn't spoken a word yet was taking out a pair of scissors.

" W-What are you going to do?" Sakura stuttered out. She didn't like where this situation was going.

" I heard from Naruto that Sasuke prefers girls with long hair. Tayuya, don't you think it's about time that pinky get a hair cut?"

Ino turned and asked the female with the scissors. When she noticed that Tayuya nod her head, Ino walked rushed over to Sakura and quickly punched her in the stomach. Sakura fell to the ground while holding her stomach. Ino punched her really hard. Kin walked over and stood behind Sakura while taking both of her hands and lifted them over her head. Ino punched her once more, making Sakura to start coughing out blood.

Tayuya then went over to her with the scissors in her hands and pulled on Sakura's hair so hard it was hurting her scalp. Sakura's eyes then widen when she began hearing cutting noises and saw her pink hair fall down right before her eyes. Suddenly the school bell rang and startled the girls.

" Shit, we will start this later, come on guys." Ino told the girls and they began to leave the bathroom.

_' I haven't had my hair cut since Maynard was born.'_

Sakura thought to herself as she collapsed on the floor while the three girls left the room. She refused to cry at least not right now. She would hold up her emotions until after school and she didn't want anyone to think something was wrong with her. She slowly got up from the floor with her stomach still aching and began walking out of the bathroom.

" Sakura?"

A male voice was heard and turned around and was surprised to find Shikamaru behind her.

" Oh hey Shikamaru, shouldn't you be in class?" Sakura asked as she watched him walking up to her.

" Did Ino and her friends do this to you?" Shikamaru asked out.

" W-What makes you think that?" Sakura was trying to hide the truth.

" Because I just saw them leave the bathroom and your hair looks like hell. Come on, I have a pair of scissors in my bag and I'll help you even out your hair before going to class."

Shikamaru said as he took her hand and dragged her into the bathroom. Sakura happened to look at the mirror and realized that he was right. She was such in a daze she had forgotten to see how she looked after the abuse Ino and her friends gave her. The two teens remained silent as Sakura watched him fix her hair. When he was done, he put his scissors back in his bag and let out an annoying sigh.

" Come on, we are already late to class." Shikamaru said as they began to walk out of the bathroom.

" Why did you help me?" Sakura asked him as they were walking down the hallway.

" Because I know how it's like being picked on like that."

Shikamaru admitted, thankfully he had the first period class with her so he wouldn't be the only one late.

" Thank you."

Sakura told him before Shikamaru looked over at her then opened up the door and walked into the classroom. Class was already in session and everyone looked up to see the two teens enter the classroom.

" Thank you for joining us Sakura and Shikamaru. Would you like to explain to us why you two are late?"

Kakashi asked them but when he looked over at Sakura's face, he had a feeling something was wrong. Before ether one of them had a chance to respond, he interuppted them.

" Well anyways just take your seats."

Kakashi told them and watched them take their seats. Sakura tried her best to walk as best as she could to her seat and when she looked over at Sasuke after she had taken her seat, his eyes were widen at her new hair style and was wondering why she was arriving late with the Nara kid.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke whispered out to her while keeping his eyes towards the front of the class.

" Yeah." Sakura whispered out quietly but Sasuke had the feeling she was lying.

" What's with you hair?" He continued to whisper to her.

" I wanted a change." Sakura quickly replied and that was the end of their conversation.

When class ended, Sasuke walked out of class with Naruto and Ino while Sakura walked out after everyone left. When she got to her art class, she noticed that Sasuke was staring at her but she avoided his gaze and continued to walk over to her seat.

" Would you care to explain to me why you and that Nara kid were late to class this morning?" Sasuke spat out after Sakura had taken her seat next to him but before Sakura had the chance to explain herself, the bell rang and class started.

" Attention class, I would like to announce that in a few weeks, there will be an art show held at this school. Now you all don't have to parpicipate but I would like all of you to attend the show and invite your parents as well. Other students from other schools will show up as well so you can see the other student's work. If you are interested, please come up here and sign your name on this sheet."

Asuma said as students began getting up from their seats and walking up to sign up. Sasuke looked over at Sakura who still didn't look like she was feeling all that well.

" Sakura, are you sure that you are alright? You look really pale." Sasuke said in a concern tone of voice.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Sasuke you should go sign up. Your work is amazing."

Sakura said while creating a fake smile on her face. Sasuke let out a deep sigh and got up from his seat and walked over to the line, waiting for his turn to sign the form. While she waited for him to return to his seat, she couldn't help but wince out a little bit after touching her swollen stomach. She had a feeling that it wasn't going to get better anytime soon. Another sharp pain hit in from the inside as she crouched down a little bit, trying to find a position to make her pain less torable.

" Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke was back at his seat and putted his hand on her shoulder. She couldn't lie to him about the pain anymore.

" I-I don't feel so good." Sakura blurted out as a tear started to roll down her cheek due to the pain.

" Mr. Asuma!" Sasuke yelled out to get the teacher's attention and got everyone else's attention as well.

" Yeah, what is it Sasuke?" Asuma asked while rushing over to the two teens.

" There is something wrong with Sakura, can I take her to the clinic?"

Sasuke asked his teacher and Asuma looked over at the pink haired girl and noticed that she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

" Sakura, are you alright?" Asuma asked his student while the other students began to worry.

" I think I need to go to the clinic." Sakura said while shutting her eyes closed.

" Okay, Sasuke, please take her to the nurse then come back to class."

Asuma said as he watched Sasuke nod his head and helped Sakura get out of her seat and put her arm around his shoulder and helped her walk out of the classroom. As they were walking down the hallway, Sasuke stopped for a moment and picked Sakura up bridal style and continued to walk.

" What happened to you Sakura?"

Sasuke questioned her as they were getting closer to the clinic but Sakura remained silent. Sasuke started to get frustrated and looked down and noticed that she was passed out due to the pain. When they reached to the clinic, he walked into the room and noticed the nurse was too busy talking to Shikamaru to noticed that he had just entered.

" Excuse me."

Sasuke rudely called out which caused the nurse and Shikamaru stop talking and turn around. The nurse eyes widen when her eyes landed on the pink haired girl who was still asleep.

" What happened?" The nurse immediately asked the Uchiha.

" I don't know, it seemed like she has been having stomach pains when while I was carrying her here, she passed out in my arms."

Sasuke explained as he followed the nurse over to an empty bed and placed her carefully on it.

" Okay, thank you for bringing her here. You can go back to class now."

The nurse told the Uchiha which he frowned but listened to her anyway and turned away and walked out of the room while Shikamaru followed him.

" Uchiha!" Shikamaru called out which Sasuke turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

" What do you want?" Sasuke spat out at the male.

" I guess you are wondering what happened with Sakura." Shikamaru said.

" Tell me."

" Well I'm not exactly sure but I was running late and I was on my way to my locker when Ino, Kin and Tayuya came out of the bathroom. I didn't think much of it and went to my locker which was near the bathroom. Anyways right as I was closing the my locker, I saw Sakura limping out of the bathroom with her hair had been cut really badly so I luckily had a pair of scissors in my bag and went back into the bathroom with her and fixed her hair but she wouldn't tell me what else happened but you could tell that she was in a lot of pain." Shikamaru explained.

" So that's why you two were late for class this morning." Sasuke said and watched Shikamaru nod his head.

" Those fucking bitches." Sasuke growled out as he punched some random locker.

" I figured you would want to know."

" What were you doing at the clinic anyway?" Sasuke asked.

" I'm a clinic aid during this period." Shikamaru explained.

" Hn."

" I only told you this information because I know you are friends with Ino and I thought what they did was wrong so maybe you can knock some sense into her."

Shikamaru told him as he turned around and walked back to the clinic while Sasuke walked back to his art class. He was going to have a little talk with Ino at lunchtime.

* * *

**Poor Sakura but don't worry! Sasuke will save the day! I also love Shikamaru, he's one of my favs so I'm glad I found a way for him to be in this plot more. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for everyone that did take the chance to review!!**

* * *


	23. Lunchtime Is For Sleeping

**Thank you so much everyone for all of the reviews and I'm really glad everyone seemed to like that I had Shikamaru be in a slight bigger role than usual. Just to let you know there will be no Saku/Shika pairing. I really hope I don't give off that vibe. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 23

" Lunchtime Is For Sleeping."

Sakura opened her eyes just a few minutes before the school bell was going to ring. She slowly sat up and looked around, trying to remember what had happened to her.

" Glad you are awake Sakura."

Sakura heard a male voice and looked up to see Shikamaru was sitting in a red chair beside her bed.

" Shikamaru? What happened?" Sakura asked out in confusion.

" Well your stomach was hurting so Sasuke took you here which is the clinic and you passed out before you guys got here." Shikamaru explained.

" Oh I see... then what are you doing here?"

" I spend this period at the clinic. It's like a nurse aid." Shikamaru said as he got out of his seat.

" Well thank you for taking care of me."

Sakura said as she started to get up from the bed. She had a little bit of trouble due to her stomach but as she continued to walk, she got used to it. Then the nurse walked by and noticed that Sakura was up.

" Oh Sakura, I'm glad to see you are doing a lot better. Would you like for me to call your parents to pick you up from school or would you like to stay here?"

The nurse asked her while Sakura frowned at the mention of her parents that were no longer around. She was still getting over the loss of her own father but no one noticed her sudden mood change.

" No, I think I'm going to be alright and go back to class. It's going to be lunch soon and I can relax a little more before going off to class." Sakura told the nurse.

" Okay but if you start feeling bad again come straight here okay?" The nurse said and Sakura nodded to her.

" Are you sure you are going to be okay walking like that?" Shikamaru asked as he watched her walk around the room.

" Yeah, I'm kinda getting used to the pain so I think I will be okay now."

Sakura said with a smile on her face. Then the school bell rang and the two teens looked at each other.

" Well I guess that means lunchtime! Come on Shikamaru." Sakura said as they began to walk out of the clinic after saying bye to the nurse.

" It might be lunchtime for you but it's naptime for me."

Shikamaru said as he began to yawn while they were on their way to the cafeteria but then Sakura thought of something and stopped in her tracks.

" What is it Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as he stopped walking when he noticed she wasn't going anywhere.

" I'm going to be seeing Ino there... what if she has something else planned out for me." Sakura said with a frown on her face.

" Don't worry, I told Sasuke to talk to her since he kinda seemed concerned with you earlier. Maybe he will get some sense into him since they are friends and aren't they dating anyway?"

Shikamaru asked as they began to walk again.

" I don't know." Sakura lied. She didn't want Shikamaru to know that her and Sasuke were actually friends.

" Oh well but don't worry. I'm sure she is over it by now." Shikamaru said as they continued to walk to the lunchroom.

* * *

When class was over, Sasuke had walked over to the clinic to check up on Sakura when the nurse told him that she had woken up and Sakura and Shikamaru had already left to go eat lunch. Sasuke walked out of the clinic and was very thankful that Sakura was now moving around and was feeling a lot better. Sasuke was taking his time walking down to the lunchroom while thinking of what he was going to do with Ino.

_' Lets see how can I torture Ino... I could yell at her in front of the entire school, there is killing her but if I do that then I will be killed by my parents, I could cut her hair off, I could spread a rumor that she has crabs...' _

Sasuke thought to himself as he got closer to the cafeteria. When he walked inside the room, he glanced around and Ino was no where to be seen. He looked over to the table where Sakura usually sits at and smiled when he saw her sitting there but the smile went away when he noticed she wasn't eating but was writing in her notebook instead while everyone else at the table talked among themselves except for Shikamaru. He was sitting across from the pink haired girl, taking a nap.

" Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked over and saw that Naruto was yelling at him so he walked over to his usual table and saw that everyone was there except for Ino.

" Where's Ino?"

Sasuke asked his best friend as he took the seat right next to him. The question that he asked made Naruto very confused.

" I think she is in the lunch line getting food. Why?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and noticed Sasuke's aura was very deadly at the moment.

" Are you okay Uchiha?" Neji asked him, never seeing him like this before.

" No..."

Sasuke said as he clenched his fists while looking down. He was getting angrier by the second. He couldn't believe how someone can go that low and hurt someone just because he was friends with them.

" Hey Sasuke, does this have anything to do with Sakura?" Naruto whispered out after going up to Sasuke's ear so no one else could hear him.

" Hn." Sasuke replied while not even bothering to glance back up.

" What happened?"

Naruto asked him then decided to look over at the table where Sakura sits at. He noticed that she had gotten a hair cut and wasn't eating at all which he thought was more than a little weird. Sasuke was about to answer his question when his ears suddenly perked up.

" Hey guys! I can't believe how long the lunch line was today! All I wanted was a salad and water."

Ino said while smiling as she took a seat right next to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. He slowly moved his head and glared at her while she was too busy talking to Temari to noticed. She picked the wrong day to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke then looked over to see Sakura once more and noticed that she was looking over at his table but she had a sad look to her face. It looked like she was looking at Ino before looking back at her notebook.

_' I wonder if it hurts her having the one that caused her so much pain is the one who is sitting next to me.' _

Sasuke thought then decided that it was time to make Ino pay.

" Ino."

Sasuke spoke out harshly to the blond as she turned around and smiled at the raven while Sasuke averted his eyes back to the table.

" Hi Sasuke! How was your art class? Hey I bought a brownie just for you! If you want we can even share-"

But then Ino was suddenly cut off.

" Move." Sasuke spat out.

" Oh I get it! You want me to move closer to you. And here I thought you were the shy type."

Ino said with excitement on her face as she tried to scoot her chair closer but was stopped by Sasuke's hand that had gripped her chair so she couldn't get any closer to him.

" Shut up." Sasuke spoke out but Ino thought that she was mistaken.

" I'm sorry Sasuke what was that you said? It kinda sounded like you told me to shut up." Ino began to laugh it off, thinking that he hearing was going bad.

" I did."

" You did what?" Ino asked him while looking away from him so she could open up her soda.

" I did tell you to shut up! Are you fucking deaf or something or do you tune things out that you don't want to hear?"

Sasuke shouted at the girl then everyone at the table became silent.

" S-Sasuke?" Ino turned her head and had confusion in her eyes.

" Uchiha, what's going on here?" Gaara asked out.

" I will not sit next to someone who hurts another classmate just to get to try and get to my affection." Sasuke growled out as he stood up from his seat.

" What are you saying Sasuke? What did I do wrong?" Ino asked him, trying to be innocent.

" Cut the bullshit Ino. I know you were the one that chopped Sakura's hair off and did something to her that caused her to go to the clinic earlier!"

Sasuke shouted out at her but not too loud because he didn't want to make a scene.

" Ino is this true?"

Naruto asked the blond, knowing that it was true just from the way Sakura acted this morning and at lunch right now.

" N-No! Sasuke what made you think I would do something that horrible? I bet you that pink haired freak is telling you lies so she could keep you all to herself." Ino defended herself.

" Fuck you Ino! I know it was you. How could you do something like that. Naruto told you the only reason why him and her were at my house yesterday was to work on a project. Nothing more! Yet you had to go all bitch mode and pull a stunt like that!"

Sasuke spoke out harshly to her, making her eyes starting to water.

" But I didn't do anything Sasuke! Don't believe her lies!" Ino cried out.

" Shut up Ino, Sakura wasn't the one that told me what happened. The Nara kid had to tell me what happened after I had to take her passed out body to the clinic!"

Ino sat the dumbfounded. She had been caught. But then she started to think up another excuse.

" Okay well it was that sleeping kid then! He was telling you lies so he could be with me! I know he has feelings for me and knows that we went to the dance together! He is trying to seperate us!" Ino whined to Sasuke but he had enough of her bullshit.

" You are pathetic." Sasuke spat out to her.

" But It's true!"

" Shut up Ino, don't be saying shit about Shikamaru." Temari defended the guy which made everyone at the table now shocked including Sasuke and Ino.

" Whose side are you on Temari?" Ino asked out while she stood up from her seat and put her hands on her hips.

" Ino, you will always be my best friend but I know Shikamaru enough to know that he doesn't lie and thinks it's troublesome to even talk to girls unless he has to. You even told me yesterday on AIM that you were going to do something to Sakura so just let it go so we can finish our lunch with peace."

Temari said before taking another bite of her sandwich, leaving Ino speechless but then she felt someone grab her chin and moved it and looked up to see that it was Sasuke whose hand was holding onto her chin so she couldn't look anywhere else.

" I am only going to say this once Ino, I do not like you. I never did and I never will so get that out of your pathetic head of yours. Also, if I ever hear or see you do harm to another innocent student like you did to Sakura, I will make you personally pay."

Sasuke growled out sternly and Ino could had sworn that his eyes flickered red for a moment before turning black again. He harshly let go of her face and walked over to where Sakura was sitting at. Ino quickly took her seat when she realized that many people had been staring at her and began to hide herself with her arms and began to cry.

" Shut it Ino." Gaara said before eating more of his soup.

" Why are you guys on that freaks side?" Ino cried out.

" Because you hurt her and she didn't do anything wrong." Naruto simply said as he watched his best friend walk over to the girl that Ino hurt.

" The most important thing is we actually don't care. It's none of our buisness and your crying is ruining our mood." Lee complained.

" Where is Uchiha going?" Neji asked.

" He's going to apologize for Ino." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Sakura wasn't paying anymore attention to Sasuke's table ever since she caught a glimpse of Ino taking a seat next to Sasuke while it seemed like Sasuke wasn't going to do anything about it. Shikamaru did inquire that Sasuke knew what Ino had done but yet he wasn't doing anything about it. She kept her eyes occupied on the notebook that she was drawing. She decided to not eat anything today because her stomach was still hurting and didn't want to digest anything and make it worse.

" Sakura."

Sakura thought she was dreaming when she heard Sasuke's voice calling out her name but she knew it wasn't because she felt a presence right beside her. She looked up to see Sasuke in his onyx colored eyes staring right into hers.

" Hi Sasuke."

Sakura smiled up at him then glanced over at her table to see that Ino was now crying while everyone else at the table seemed to ignore her.

" I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about Ino or her friends bothering you anymore." Sasuke said while smirking down at the girl.

" What happened?" Sakura asked him.

" Let's just say she got a lecture of a lifetime." Sasuke told her.

" Thanks, but you didn't have to come over here and tell me that." Sakura said even though deep, down inside, she was happy that he did.

" Hn. Someone had to apologize to you for her actions." Sasuke said before turning around and going back to his seat.

* * *

The end of the school day, Ino gathered all of her things together but before leaving the school, she needed to go to the bathroom so she walked over to the women's restroom. Ino went into one of the stalls and didn't realized that someone else had come into the restroom. Ino got out and went over to the sink and began to wash her hands. When she looked down at her hands, she didn't hear the person who hid herself in an empty stall come out and was now standing right behind her. She quickly grabbed a hold of Ino's long ponytail and yanked it so Ino would be aware of what was happening.

" Sakura?"

Ino cried out and tried to get away but Sakura was using too much force with her one hand as the other one took out a pair of scissors that she had borrowed from Shikamaru.

" Payback is a fucking bitch."

Sakura smiled out and chopped Ino's pony tail off before Ino had a chance to respond. Sakura backed off to see Ino balling her eyes out as she crouched down on the floor. Sakura didn't say anything else as she turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter! I was going to add another part but I'm going to save it for the next chapter. Now I hope you guys aren't disappointed at the fact I think Ino got off pretty easy but if Sasuke had punched her, he would had gotten in trouble so I choose to embarrass the crap out of her route. But then I decided to add the last part because I think any mother would kick ass.( Last chapter I mentioned how important Sakura's hair was to her and her son) anyways let me know what you all think!**

* * *


	24. He Doesn't Love Me

**Hi everyone!! I am SO sorry that this is coming out late. You see we lost our internet connection so I had no interenet for over a week and I also had huge writer's block but thanks to Rockinyoyo, I was cured so the next two chapters go out to her! Anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 24

" He Doesn't Love Me"

The next morning, Ino walked into the school, ignoring the stares that everyone was giving her. She hated Sakura Haruno with a passion. One, she was the reason why Sasuke made a fool out of herself at lunch the day before and two, because she had cut off her hair. Fortunately for Ino, she could still tie it up in her high pony tail. The way she always liked her hair. She was walking down the hallway when she spotted Sasukestanding in front of her locker and decided to start her new plan to get rid of Sakura in motion

" Good morning Sasuke!" Ino sang to him as she stood right beside him.

" Ino."

Sasuke stated out as he opened up his locker. Ino then happened to look up to see that Sakura was walking down the hallway and she knew that this was her chance.

" Hey Sasuke? What do you think of my hair?"

Ino asked out, causing Sasuke to turn his head and look at her but before he could respond, she planted a kiss on his lips. Sasuke was so shocked at what was going on, it took him a minute to realize what was happening. He was still half a sleep because he only got two hours of sleep the night before. Ino pulled apart and gave him a smile while Sasuke had a confused look on his face.

He then ignored her and closed his locker door and walked away without saying another word to her. He did not want to deal with her at the moment and part of him didn't believe that the kiss didn't happen and was still dreaming. After Sasuke left, Ino looked over and saw that Sakura was standing there while her cheeks were red from anger. Ino casually walked up to the pink haired girl and smirked at her.

" Good morning Sakura." Ino told her.

" What was that?" Sakura asked her.

" What? Can't I give my Sasuke a good morning kiss?" Ino asked the girl.

" Didn't you listen to what he told you at lunch yesterday?"

Sakura was so pissed off right now. Sasuke had told her everything that he had said to Ino and was amazed that Ino would still try to get with him.

" Didn't you notice how he didn't push me away or yell at me after kissing him?"

Ino chimed. Sakura knew better though. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't kiss Ino because he wanted to. Sakura glared at the blond as she continued to speak.

" I love his kisses, especially the ones right after we make love." Ino smiled at the girl.

" Lies. Stop lying to yourself." Sakura spat out.

" But it's true! He came over to my house yesterday and we made love for hours."

Ino lied but wanted to get Sakura pissed off. Before Ino could continue talking, she felt a fist collide with her stomach.

" Bitch! That's not true!"

Sakura yelled out as she continued to hit the blond, unaware that people were starting to stare and Gai just happened to witness the scene and rushed over to the girls and pulled them apart.

" Girls! This is not the way how youthful girls should act! I am taking both of you to go see Jiraya, right now!" Gai yelled out as he began to drag the two girls while Ino was smirking to herself. She had a feeling that if she was caught kissing Sasuke then telling Sakura lies, she would explode and they would get caught fighting.

_' Stupid forehead girl. She is falling into my trap.' _Ino thought out.

Sakura and Ino walked with Gai into the office and saw principal Jiraya sitting at his desk. Sakura and Ino both took a seat while Gai stood by the door.

" Well what do I have the honor of having you all here today?" Jiraya questioned the girls.

" Principal Jiraya, I was walking down the hallway when I saw that Sakura was attacking Ino here." Gai pointed it.

" Is this true Sakura? You are one of our best students?" Jiraya raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl while she looked down at her lap.

" Yes." Sakura spoke out truthfully while Ino was smirking to herself.

" Okay Ino, you may go back to class now." Jiraya instructed the blond and she nod her head and got out of her seat and left the office.

" Now Sakura, we do not tolerate violence like this at our school. Did something happen for you to cause this scene?"

Jiraya asked. Sakura knew she couldn't tell the truth and tell them what Ino had done to her the day before because she knew that Ino's parents were very good friends with Jiraya and she got away with everything, even the time when she was caught smoking in the bathroom or the time she got caught having sex in the janitor's closest.

Sakura didn't really understand why she attacked Ino. Yeah she was jealous at the fact that she was kissing her man then goes off saying how they made love to each other. She knew Inowas lying but she just couldn't take it anymore and wanted her to shut up. She wasn't like this when Sasuke had kissed her at the dance but she knew he only did it to cover his jealousy up. The more she thought about it the more she realized how jealous she really was.

" No sir. I just had a bad morning and decided to take it out on her." Sakura lied.

" Alright well for you punishment, you are suspended from school for the next two days starting now. Dismissed."

Jiraya said. Sakura widen her eyes at the fact she was getting suspended but did nothing to object as she got out of her seat and walked out.

* * *

At lunchtime, Sasuke kept on thinking all day where Sakura could had been. He hadn't seen her at all today and was worried that something had happened. He was ignoring everyone conversations at the table until Ino brought up the subject of Sakura.

" So yeah did you hear? that pink haired bitch got suspended." Ino said cheerfully while playing with her blond hair.

" Really? What happened?" Naruto asked, knowing that Sasuke had suddenly gotten interesting in the conversation.

" Well this morning, I was at my locker when she suddenly started to attack me! I don't know what's wrong with her. Yesterday she cut my hair off then today she starts fighting me." Ino said with a frown on her face.

" She did what?" Sasuke spat out then noticed that Ino's ponty tail hair was a lot shorter than he remembered.

" Yeah I can't believe that this morning ether. She looked so pissed off." Neji commented as he was there when the fight happened.

" Thank goodness for Gai otherwise she might had hurt my face."

Ino said. Sasuke couldn't help but believe what everyone was telling him. It would explain why Sakura wasn't at school and why Ino was late during first period.

" Why was she attacking you?" Lee asked.

" Because she was jealous of me and Sasuke! I swear Sasuke you should be glad that you don't have feelings for that freak, otherwise she would make your life a living hell at school. But don't worry, I'll make her pay for even thinking about that she could be with you." Ino whined to the Uchiha. Sasuke reminded himself that he need to pay Sakura a visit later to get the story straighten out.

" Stop bothering her Ino. I don't have feelings for her so just leave he alone." Sasuke lied as he looked over at the table where Sakura usually sat out and felt empty inside knowing that she wasn't there.

" Okay, just for you Sasuke!" Ino chirped at him while he sighed.

_' I swear it's like everything I told her the day before was erased from her mind.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

A few hours later, Sakura and Maynard returned to their home. After Sakura found out that she was suspended, she went over to Maynard's day care and picked him up and explained to him why she was picking him up early. Then they decided to spend the rest of the day together since everyone was at school or at work.

Sakura and Maynard walked into their tiny apartment and she let Maynard sit on the couch, watching some random movie that was on while she went into the bedroom and got ready for work. While Maynard was sitting by himself, there was a knock on the door so he got up and ran up to the door and opened it up to see one of his favorite people.

" Sasuke!" Maynard chimed out as he watched Sasuke bend down to give the boy a hug.

" Hey little man. How was day care?" Sasuke asked as he stood back up and closed the door behind him then walked with Maynard over to the couch.

" It was a lot of fun because mommy picked me up extra early and we went to the grocery store. I got tomato's!" Maynard smiled out with excitement. He sure did love his tomatoes.

" Your mom picked you up early?" Sasuke asked.

_' So Ino was right, Sakura did get suspended.'_Sasuke thought to himself.

" Yep! Mommy said that she got in big trouble in school and she is getting punished. I think it's great! I got ice cream too! I wish mommy would get in trouble more often!" Maynard told the Uchiha.

" I hope you know what your mother did was very selfish and it's not a good thing to get in trouble."

Sasuke told the boy sternly, he didn't want the boy to think it's a good idea to get in trouble.

" I know, I'm a good boy! But I like it when mommy is bad because I got to spend more time with her today but she says I still have to go to day care tomorrow for her punishment."

Maynard repiled with a small frown on his face. Then there was a click of a door and Sasuke looked up to see Sakura walk into the room.

" Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

" We need to talk." Sasuke spoke out more harshly than he planned on it. Sakura flinched at the tone and then averted her eyes to her son.

" Okay Maynard, time to go see Tsunade!" Sakura said with a fake smile on her face as Maynard got up from the couch and ran over to hug his mother.

" I love you mommy!" Maynard said cheerfully then ran over to Sasuke and gave him a hug.

" I love you Sasuke!"

Maynard spoke out quickly then rushed out of the apartment before Sasuke even had a chance to respond. He kinda just stood there after hearing the young boys confession until Sakra interrupted him.

" So, what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked him while putting her light jacket on.

" It's about Ino. Is it true you were the one that cut her hair off and got into a fight with her!" Sasuke yelled out but not too loud so Tsunade and Maynard couldn't hear them.

" Yeah I did and why are you even defending her! Do you like her or something?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him while he shook his head.

" No, I don't it's just that I took care of her for you yesterday at lunch. If you hadn't done anything then you wouldn't had gotten in trouble but no you had to act like a child for no reason."

" Hey you have no right to say things you know nothing about! Do you even know why I attacked her this morning?" Sakura asked him.

" No..." Sasuke stated out as he clenched his fists.

" It's because I saw you two kissing earlier! I thought that she had pushed herself on you so after you left I confronted her about it and then she was saying how you guys had sex and everything and I didn't believe her but now I'm beginning to think that she was right from the way you are acting."

Sakura glared at the male while she crossed her arms. Sasuke was amazed at how Sakura knew about the kiss and was also fortunate that she knew down inside he didn't wanted to kiss Ino.

" Sakura, she did kiss me and I didn't want to kiss her back. I honestly thought that I had dreamed that because I was so tired this morning and she never said anything else about it. Out of everyone, you should know that I'm still a virgin." Sasuke told her as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Yeah but it made me mad how she was saying all these lies." Sakura said.

" But still Sakura, that was stupid of you. She now thinks that you have the hots for me and has been telling everyone at school." Sasuke said as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

" Why is that so bad?" Sakura whispered out while she was staring at the ground. Her statement caught Sasuke off guard.

" What are you talking about Sakura? You were the one who wanted to keep this relationship we have a secret and now you want everyone to know? What's going on with you?" Sasuke asked her.

" I think it's time that we tell people about us! I have been thinking and-" Sakura was then cut off.

" No. We aren't telling anyone else. It's bad enough Naruto knows." Sasuke replied.

" Why not? I want to be with you and I'm so tired of Ino trying to get in the way." Sakura said.

" Yeah and if we tell people, it would only mean trouble." Sasuke told her.

" Trouble for me... or trouble for you?" Sakura asked him but when he didn't respond, she finally got why he didn't want anyone to know about them.

" I get it. You are ashamed of me. That's why you don't want people to know about us." Sakura said.

" That's not it. I just don't want you to get hurt." Sasuke told her.

" I can take care of myself! I took care of Ino-"

" Yeah and you got in trouble for it." Sasuke interupted her.

" I don't care! Stop making excuses. I want us to become public!" Sakura yelled out with tears beginning to roll down her face.

" Well I don't. This discussion is over." Sasuke glared at the girl and began to walk over to the door.

" It's funny... that time when I told you that I loved you... you never did say it back. I was a complete idiot to love someone who didn't love me back but that's how my life has always been."

Sasuke widen his eyes, thinking back at the time she was talking about and realized he never told her that he loved her back. He then turned around to see Sakura standing there alone with her arms crossed in front of her face.

" Sakura, stop being annoying. You should know by now that-" Sasuke was then interrupted.

" Yeah I do know. Just leave Sasuke." Sakura glared at the male.

" But Sakura I-"

" Just go Sasuke! I hate you! Why don't you go make out with Ino again!" Sakura cried out while Sasuke remembered the last time someone told him that.

* * *

_Flashback_

_" Don't you get it Sasuke? This whole dating experience was just a bet. I never loved you! I hate you! How could anyone girl love a freak like you!"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

Rethinking of that moment made Sasuke angry and turned back around and opened up the door.

" Fine!" Sasuke growled out as he walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him, leaving Sakura to fall on the ground with tears splashing down on to the carpet.

**I really don't like how this chapter turned out at all :( but I promise next chapter will be better, Sasuke finally gets what he's been wanting all this time. Review time!**

* * *


	25. Found Love

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 25

" Found Love"

The next morning, Naruto arrived at the school's parking lot and got out of his car after gathering all of his belongings. He began walking when he noticed that Sasuke's car was already in a parking space but as he got closer to the car, he noticed that his best friend was still sitting in the driver's seat, staring out the windshield of his car.

Naruto decided to knock on the passengers window a few times to get a response and when he heard the door unlock, he quickly got inside the car and closed the door behind him. Naruto looked over at the Uchiha and couldn't help but noticed how tired Sasuke looked as he continued to stare at the windshield. Even though Sasuke hadn't looked over at Naruto since he entered the car, he could tell from the side that his eyes were puffy.

" Hey Sasuke, are you okay? You look really depressed... like you have been crying or something." Naruto spoke out in a concern tone, a tone that he rarely used.

Sasuke let out a frustrating sigh as he punched his fist at the steering wheel.

" What happened?" Naruto asked and was a little bit startled when Sasuke turned his head and he could see the red in his eyes.

" Me and Sakura... broke up." Sasuke whispered out but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

" Oh wow, what happened?" Naruto asked.

" We got into a fight because she wants out relationship to become public." Sasuke confessed.

" She must really love you if she wants to do that. But to tell you the truth Sasuke, if you let everyone know that you two are dating, everyone is going to turn against you and Ino will make her life a living hell." Naruto admitted to his best friend.

" I know that! I don't care about being an outcast, I'm just worried that Ino will try to hurt her."

" Well Ino has already done that and it looks like Sakura can take care of herself." Naruto said and looked over at his friend and noticed that he remained quiet.

" Wait a second... Sasuke, do you love her?" Naruto asked him seriously and watched his expression.

" Sasuke, I'm only saying this because you are my best friend but I think it would be best if you just let her go."

Naruto said which shocked the Uchiha then he turned and looked with him with a surprised expression.

" Why?" Sasuke spoke out more harshly than he intended to.

" Well come on, it would never last! You are one of the most popular guys in school while she is an outcast! Besides you have tons of fan girls who would die to be your girlfriend." Naruto said.

" I don't care about my fucking popularity or stupid fan girls! I love Sakura! She is the only one who makes me smile, we have a lot of things in common while anyone else wouldn't know what we are talking about and she...loves me." Sasuke stated for the first time then had to rethink back to what he just said.

" Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he was worried about his friend.

" She loves me and I love her so why the fuck am I still sitting in my fucking car!" Sasuke growled out as he punched the steering wheel once again.

" Sasuke! Think about what you are saying! I know Sakura seems really nice but if you had loved her, wouldn't you had told her instead of fighting with her?" Naruto asked his friend.

" I didn't say it because I guess I was afraid she was using me but now I can see how stupid I was to think that way." Sasuke growled out.

" Okay but I'm sure you could fine someone better-" Naruto was then interrupted by his best friend.

" Naruto, are you my best friend?" Sasuke questioned him as he turned his head to look at a shocking blond.

" Sure I am! What makes you think that?" Naruto asked.

" If you are then wouldn't you rather have me be happy with the woman I love rather than be with some skank?"

Sasuke asked him in a serious tone of voice. Naruto let out a frustrating sigh then looked down at the watch that he was wearing and noticed that class was going to start soon.

" Hey, we will talk about this later, are you coming to class because it's about to begin." Naruto said as he opened his door and got out of the car while Sasuke made no impression of moving.

" Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

" You go on ahead Naruto."

Sasuke said while now staring back at his beaten up steering wheel. Naruto didn't say another word as he slammed the door and began to walk away. While he began to walk away, he heard a car start up and turned around just in time to see Sasuke's car leaving the parking lot. Naruto shook his head and hurried into the building.

Naruto got into class just in time before the bell rang and noticed that a face he had never seen before was standing by Kakashi's desk, talking to the teacher. Naruto took his seat and noticed that Kakashi got up from his seat and walked over to where the new student was standing.

" Alright class, we have a new student today, why don't you introduce yourself."

Kakashi turned around at the new student and the new student could help but smile.

* * *

Sasuke decided to leave the school grounds, not caring if he was going to get in trouble with the school or with his parents. All he wanted to do was to make up for Sakura and tell her how he truly felt for her. Before reaching to her apartment that he knew where she would be since she was still suspended from school, he stopped by the flower shop on the way there and got a dozen of red roses. It was the only type of flower that he knew what it meant and that was good enough for him.

Sasuke drove over to Sakura's apartment and noticed that Sakura's car was in the parking lot as he pulled in next to her car. He slowly got out of the car and carefully picked up the flowers from the passenger side and went to her door and knocked a few times. Right when he was about to give up hope and leave, he heard the door clicking and saw Sakura open up the door.

Sakura looked up and froze the moment she looked into his eyes. Sasuke could tell from her tired, red, puffy eyes that she had been crying.

" What do you want." Sakura spat out while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

" Can I come in?" Sasuke pleaded with her and she was about to say no when she looked down and saw red roses cradle up in his arms.

" I guess." Sakura let the male inside and closed the door behind them. Sakura turned around and saw the sincere look in Sasuke's eyes.

" These are for you." Sasuke said while handing the roses over to her.

" Thanks Sasuke..."

Sakura spoke out quietly as she took the roses and walked over to the table and layed them down. She then stood back up and turned to look at the Uchiha that was walking up to her. She was about to say something when he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body and tightening his hold, never wanting to let go.

" S-Sasuke?"

Sakura stuttered out as Sasuke was nuzzling into her neck. Sasuke let out a content sigh and pulled back the leaned in to touch her forehead with his.

" Sakura... I love you."

Sasuke breathed out as he kept his focus on her eyes, watching them widen by his confession then she blinked for a moment and he noticed that her eyes were beginning to water.

" Sasuke, do you really mean it?"

Sakura couldn't help but have the tears roll down her face. She was so happy by his confession but a little bit scared too. Sasuke noticed the tears falling down and picked up one hand and gently moved them away from her face.

" Yes I mean it. I'm sorry that it took me so long to say it to you but I had never had a girl tell me that she loved me and mean it, I guess you could say I didn't want to get hurt again." Sasuke spoke out as he began to plant tiny kissed down at her collar bone.

" I love you too Sasuke!"

Sakura choked out as she watched Sasuke move his head back up and give her a genuine smile. The smile she always loved to see. The smile she only got to see and no one else. Sasuke then picked up Sakura bridal style so quick that Sakura didn't have time to react as he began to walk into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

Sasuke smirked at the girl who looked like an angel, laying on the bed waiting for him then he crawled up to her until their noses were touching each other in an affectionate way.

" I want to make love to you." Sasuke whispered out to the girl beneath him as he stared into her emerald colored eyes.

" I love you so much Sasuke! I'm so sorry about what I said yesterday and if you want our relationship to remain a secret then I under-" Sakura was then hushed by the lips of the male on top of her. He parted his lips and began kissing her creamy skin.

" It's okay, I want everyone to know how much I love you Sakura... I just didn't want you to get hurt by people at school." Sasuke hummed into her skin as she gasped out in pleasure.

" But don't worry my cherry blossom, I will protect you." Sasuke continued to speak until he heard Sakura begin to giggle and looked up to see her blushing face.

" What's so funny?" Sasuke asked her.

" You are just too cute! I love you even more because of it." Sakura smiled out then could feel Sasuke slowly bringing down her pajama pants and her underwear.

" Someone is in a hurry." Sakura joked out but received a glare from the Uchiha as he leaned more down to her core, making Sakura confused.

" Sasuke? What are you doing?"

Sakura asked out in embarrassment as she noticed that her private area was right in front of his. Sasuke could only smirk at the girl before taking in good use of what Itachi had taught him a few weeks ago.

* * *

After awhile, Sasuke and Sakura were both now completely naked and he positioned himself in front of her entrance after putting a condom on. Sakura was very thankful that Itachi gave him some supplies. She would have to thank him later.

" Are you ready?"

Sasuke breathed of as he looked down at the flushing girl and saw her nod her head. He then entered her in one quick movement and felt Sakura cringe beneath him. He looked down at her and noticed that she was in pain. He knew that she wasn't a virgin but Itachi had told him that after a woman gives birth, it hurts having sex again for the first time. ( A/N: Yeah it hurts like a fucking bitch!!).

" Are you alright?"

Sasuke asked out in concern as he began to give her soft kisses around her face while having one of his hands roam around her body, making her get used to the situation.

" I'm sorry...I-"

Sakura was interrupted again by Sasuke as he placed his lips on hers soothing her pain. After a few minutes had passed, Sakura gave him the okay and he gently began to rock back and forth into her body. He felt like he was in heaven since he never had experience this kind of pleasure before. He looked down and noticed that Sakura felt the same way and soon after, they both climaxed together. When they both recovered, they snuggled in their embrace, loving every second of their time together.

* * *

" Sakura." Sasuke rolled out her name from his mouth so perfect she wanted to melt into his arms from the sound of his voice.

" Hm?" Sakura lifted up her head to look at the male's expression and noticed how loving it looked. It looked like he was in love.

" Now I don't want you to answer me today but I want you to think about it." Sasuke began to speak while Sakura was wondering where he was going with this.

" What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked her in a concern tone of voice.

" I have been thinking about this for awhile and...if it's okay with you, I wouldn't mind if Maynard called me daddy."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel nervous asking this question. He never felt more nervous than he did right at this moment. Not when he was about to confess his love for the girl or when he was about to make love for the first time but this.

Sakura could feel her eyes widen and was about to open her mouth in response but by the time she opened her mouth, Sasuke quickly shoved his tongue inside, silencing her. When they were done with their mini make out session, Sakura didn't forget the comment that Sasuke had made.

" Sasuke I-" Sakura was then interupted by the male she loved.

" Don't say another word about it. Not today. It's a big decision and I want you to have all the time in the world to think about it."

Sasuke said with a smile on his face, watching the pink haired girl nod her head then went back to cuddle against his naked chest and closed her eyes, wishing this moment would last forever.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I didn't want to make their love scene very detailed, I just wasn't in the mood for that in this story and it didn't really feel right but I do like how it turned out.**

**Anyways so can you guess who the new student it??? I shall give you all a hint!! It's someone from the past... could it be Sai, Maynard's father? Rin, Sakura's best friend? The girl that rejected Sasuke? Tayuya, Sai's ex? Rika, one of Sakura's old classmates? I can't wait until that happens! It will ether be next chapter or the one after but it will prob be next chapter.**

**ALSO I have posted up a one-shot called " The Office", I was really bored and had been watching the show " The Office" and I wanted to do something like that. It's kinda stupid but if you have time please read it and tell me what you think.**

**Anyways thank you for all of the reviews and keep reviewing :)**

* * *


	26. Bad Vibe

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 26

" Bad Vibe"

Sasuke laid in his warm bed after turning off his alarm, letting him know that he needed to get up and get ready for school but for that one moment, all he wanted to do was stay in bed and think back of the events that happened yesterday when him and Sakura finally made love. It was the most amazing experience that he had ever felt and to do it with the girl that he dreamed about everynight and thought about during the day. He was about to close his eyes once more until he heard his cell phone began to ring and sat up and picked it up and showed a smile on his face of who was calling him.

" Good morning sexy mama."

_" Hehe good morning to you too Sasuke."_

" I guess you missed me so much that you couldn't wait to see me at school so you had to call me now."

_" Yeah you guessed it."_

" I know I'm awesome."

_" Whatever, anyways I kinda have a favor to ask you."_

" What's up?"

_" My car kinda died on me a few minutes ago..."_

" Well that sucks."

_" I know I hate my car!"_

" Have you taken Maynard to school yet?"

_" No, we were about to leave but like I said it died and if it wasn't too much trouble-"_

" Let me go get dressed and I'll be over there in about 15 minutes."

_" You haven't gotten out of bed yet?"_

" What can I say? I rather stay in bed and think about you."

_" Shut up and go get dressed Mr. Uchiha!"_

" I'm telling your son that his mother told me to shut up."

_" Sasuke...."_

" Yes?"

_" I...argh... I love you."_

" I love you too, I will see you both in a little while."

_" Okay bye."_

" Bye love."

Sasuke hung up the phone and quickly got out of his bed. Now he had a reason to get out of bed.

Sakura sat patiently on the couch as she waited for Sasuke to come over while her son was sitting next to her, coloring in a coloring book that Sasuke had gotten him a week ago. Sakura thought back to yesterday and remembered how they made love for the first time then afterwards, Sasuke confessed to her that he would like Maynard to be his son.

" Hey Maynard? Do you like Sasuke?" Sakura was going to let her son decide the decision for her. Her son turned his head and smiled at his mother.

" Yes mommy! I love Sasuke!" Maynard said with complete happiness which also made Sakura happy.

" Well he loves you too." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" Do love you Sasuke mommy? Because he told me that he likes you!"

" Oh really?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her son.

" Hn." Maynard replied.

" Yes I do love him too." Sakura said.

" Is he going to be my daddy?" Maynard asked his mother which kinda took her by surprise.

" What makes you think that he is going to be your daddy?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her son.

" Because you and Sasuke love each other and mommys and daddys love each other." The young boy explained.

" Let me ask you this, would you like for him to be your daddy?" Sakura asked her son while looking into his emerald colored eyes and noticed his smile just grew wider.

" Sasuke's my daddy!" Maynard cried out with happiness as he began to hug his mother.

" Now wait just a min-"

Sakura was then cut off when they began to hear knocking on the door, knowing it was Sasuke. Before Sakura had the chance to say anything, Maynard rushed to the door and opened it up.

" Sasuke!!! Your my daddy now?"

Maynard jumped up with excitement the grabbed one of his legs, hugging him. Sasuke was speechless because this was something he wasn't expecting. He glanced up at Sakura who was walking over to them with a defeated looking on her face which made Sasuke smirk. He then leaned down so he was leveled with the boy.

" Yep, is that okay with you little man?" Sasuke asked him as he ran his hand threw the boy's black hair but then was attacked by him with a hug with the boy's arms around his neck.

" Hn."

Maynard responded as he tightened his grip on the Uchiha, making his smirk turn into a smile as he picked up the boy in his arms and looked over to Sakura.

" I hope you know you have ruined my child by teaching him that using sounds is better than using actual words." Sakua spoke out while crossing her arms and rolled her eyes.

" You mean OUR child." Sasuke replied as he watched Sakura's eyes widen a little bit before he dipped his down to kiss the lips he was dreaming about the night before.

" EWW!!" The couple separated to look at the boy who had a disgusted look on his face.

" Mommy and daddy are nasty!" Maynard yelled out while sticking his tongue out.

" This is how I show your mommy how much I love her." Sasuke tried to explain to the boy but he wouldn't listen.

" Yucky." Maynard replied as the couple rolled their eyes.

" Okay now we better get going. I don't want to be too late for school."

Sakura said as she went over to gather her book bag then when she was ready, the couple and the young boy left the apartment.

* * *

When they got to Maynard's day care, they walked him in as usual but this time was different. Sasuke noticed that there were a few kids near the entrance with their parents. He could tell that everyone was staring at them as they walked into the building.

" Hey guys." Shizune said while approaching the couple.

" Hi miss Shizune! Sasuke's my daddy!"

Maynard yelled out with excitement as he showed the woman the hand that he was holding on to. Shizune looked up at the couple and noticed both of them were smiling like idiots.

" Oh Maynard, I am so happy for you!" Shizune said before one of the kids came up to Maynard.

" So Maynard, you have a daddy now? You can play with us today."

The red headed boy said with a grin on his face as Maynard let go of Sasuke's hand and crossed his arms and looked away.

" Tch, I rather color with miss Shizune." Maynard repiled which shocked everyone.

" I swear Sasuke, he is learning all of your bad habits." Sakura said before sighing out.

" Hn, but it's all the bad habits that you love." Sasuke said seductively as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and leaned in for a kiss.

" EWWW!!!!!" The couple seperated and looked down at their son to see him pointing at them.

" Maynard, this is what mommy and daddy's do." Sakura reminded him as he shook his head.

" Nasty. Come on miss Shizune. You don't want to see this." Maynard said as he took Shizune's hand and dragged her away while the couple laughed at his antics.

" Be a good boy! We both love you a lot." Sakura yelled out to him.

" Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Sasuke called out which earned his a nudge in the stomach by Sakura's elbow. Maynard stopped and turned around to wave before walking away again.

" Hey!" Sasuke told the girl as they walked out of the day care.

" Come on, we are already late for school." Sakura said as she began to drag him to his car by his hand.

" Hey, did I tell you that Naruto has a new girlfriend?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the pink haired as they reached to his car.

" Nope, well that is a surprise." Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the new information.

" Yeah, apparently she is a new student and is in our first class." Sasuke said.

" Cool I can't wait to see who she is." Sakura said with a smile on her face as they got into the car and drove off.

* * *

When the couple reached to the school, they got out of the car and began walking into the building. Sakura didn't know why but ever since they had dropped Maynard at his day care, she had been getting a weird vibe like something bad was going to happen. Sasuke noticed her worried expression and stopped her from walking and looked at her.

" What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with concern laced with his voice.

" I just had this feeling something bad is going to happen. Can we wait a little bit to tell people at school that we are together?"

Sakura felt bad for asking him this when it was her idea to let everyone know that they were now a couple but she couldn't shake the bad feeling off of her. Sakura expected him to ask why and get pissed off but was surprised when he smiled at her.

" It's okay, I actually am getting a bad feeling too so I think it would be best if we lay slow for today."

Sasuke told her which made her smile then began to walk again until they reached their classroom and opened up the door to see Kakashi and the classmates staring at them.

" Well Sasuke and Sakura, glad to know you guys decided to make it."

Kakashi said with a grin on his face. Everyone heard him, including the new student who was sitting next to her new friend Ino, writing down her notes when she heard a familiar name being called out. She looked up to see the two tardy students walking to their seats after Kakashi told them to meet him after class.

_' Oh my God! I can't believe the chances we would see each other again.'_ The girl thought to herself while a grin appeared on her face.

* * *

When class was over, Naruto walked up to Sasuke and Sakura who were still in there seats. Naruto looked over and smiled at his new girlfriend, gesturing her to come over which she did while Ino followed.

" Hey Sasuke, I want you to meet my new girlfriend." Naruto said with a grin on his face as Sakura looked over and froze when she saw who was coming over to their tables while the girl was smiling at her.

" Sasuke, this is Tayuya. She just got transferred here yesterday." Naruto said.

" Sakura, well isn't it a small world." Tayuya kept smiling at the girl while Sakura was still stunned.

" Tayuya..." Sakura spoke out which confused everyone around them.

" So Sakura, how are you these days?" Tayuya tried to make conversation which surprised Sakura.

" I'm good... how are you?" Sakura finally smiled back in return.

" I'm going great! As you can see me and Sai are no longer together... I caught him cheating on me." Tayuya said with a frown on her face.

_' Sai? Isn't that Maynard's real father?'_ Sasuke thought to himself then remembered Sakura telling him about Tayuya and his eyes widen.

" Um... do you two know each other?" Ino spat out rudely as she crossed her arms and glared at Sakura.

" Of course we do! We used to hang out at our old school before Sakura moved away." Tayuya stated out.

" Wow that is a small world! Come on Sasuke, lets go." Naruto gestured him but he shook his head.

" Me and Sakura have to talk to Kakashi first." Sasuke said before letting out a sigh.

" Okay well we should catch up later Sakura, come on honey, Ino I don't want to be late for our next class." Tayuya smiled cheerfully as she dragged her new friends aways and walked out the door.

" Tayuya, I can't believe you were friends with that pink haired loser." Ino spat out towards her friend while Naruto remained silent as he held his girlfriend's hand.

" Haha I can see you hate that slut too." Tayuya remarked, surprising both blonds.

" But I thought you were-" Naruto was then interrupted.

" Please, I would never be friends with that whore after what she did to me." Tayuya said with a smirk on her face.

" What did she do?" Naruto asked. He was now getting interested.

" Well you see I went out of town one weekend and while I was gone, she drugged my boyfriend at the time, Sai and forced him to have sex with her. Then months later, she found out she was pregnant and told everyone it was Sai's but he said that it wasn't his. I heard she was sleeping with all these other men anyway so who knows who the father was."

The confession shocked Naruto and Ino.

" WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura got pregnant??" Ino yelled out which caused a few students to turn their heads and look over at them and watched Tayuya nod her head.

" Oh yeah, I have proof too. On our old school's website, they have old pictures throughout the years and they have one of Sakura when she was eight months pregnant. Since we are going to computer class anyway I will have to show it to you Ino. But don't worry Naruto, I'll print the picture out and show it to you during lunch."

Tayuya said before giving her stunned boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

" I can't believe this... oh this is so great!" Ino said with a smirk on her face as they got to their computer class.

" Okay bye honey, I will see you at lunch." Tayuya said before giving Naruto a kiss on the lips which he returned.

" Later." Naruto said as he began to walk away, still thinking about the information that he just found out about Sakura.

_' Damn I would never think that Sakura would be such a slut! Don't worry Sasuke, I will protect you from her.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked towards his cooking class.

* * *

**So... were you guys shocked at who was the new student? Please let me know your thoughts on it. I had this idea in my head before I even began to start writing this story and I was quite amaze at how many people thought it was Sai. Oh yeah thank you for EVERYONE who reviewed last chapter. I think it was the most reviews I ever got in a chapter so thank you thank you thank you!!!**

* * *


	27. Do You Have A Child?

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 27

" Do You Have A Child?"

The bell rang and everyone gathered into their classrooms including Sakura and Sasuke who had made it just in time to their art class. Sasuke hadn't had the chance to talk to Sakura about Tayuya because they were in a big hurry to make it to their next class on time but since he looked around and noticed that the teacher hadn't shown up yet, now would be a good time to talk to her.

" Hey Sakura." Sasuke began to start the conversation while he watched her turn around and smile at him.

" Hey Sasuke." Sakura giggled out trying to make fun of Sasuke but she only received at playful glare that he only used on her.

" So..." Sasuke started to speak but Sakura knew what he wanted to talk about.

" God, I still can't believe that Tayuya is going to this school now. What's even worse is she is friends with Ino."

Sakura stressed out as she tried to pick up her hand so she could run her finger tips threw her hair but was stopped and looked down to see Sasuke holding her hand with his and felt his thumb brushing the skin on her knuckles.

" It's going to be okay. I won't let Ino or that girl hurt you." Sasuke said in a serious tone of voice before letting go of her hand.

" Well she did say that Sai cheated on her so maybe she doesn't hate me anymore. She was acting nice to me last period." Sakura responded.

" Don't get your hopes up. For all we know she could be faking. I don't like her one bit." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

" Naruto seems to like her a lot." Sakura spoke out.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded then he thought of something that he hadn't thought of and opened his eyes back up and turned to look at his pink haired girlfriend and she gave him a questionable glance.

" What is it Sasuke?"

" I just had an idea pop in my head so hear me out." Sasuke began as he lowered his voice so no one else would hear the two talking.

" What if she has suddenly turned over like a new leaf and wants to be friends with you, then you could start hanging out with me and my friends."

Sasuke replied smoothly as he watched her facial expression change. Sakura couldn't believe that one minute, Sasuke is basically telling her not to trust Tayuya then all of the sudden he is walking about that they could become friends.

" Are you bi polar?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend while he smacked himself in the head with his desk before looking back up at her. Sasuke was trying to be serious then she had to ask that ridiculous question.

" Are you kidding me?"

Sasuke thought that she was joking but when he noticed that if she was, she would be laughing right now but instead she had a concern look on her face.

" Are you okay?" Sakura asked him while still having a worried expression plastered on her face as she watched him let out a frustrating sigh.

" You are annoying." Sasuke spat out with a frown on his face but softened up when she began to giggle and she leaned in closer to him.

" And that is why you love me so much."

Sakura whispered out into his ear and backed away to see a little faint blush on his cheeks and turned his head away. Luckily for him, the teacher came into the classroom.

" Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. I was talking to Jiraya about the art show in the next few weeks. Now when class is over, I need to speak to everyone who is participating in the event."

Asuma said as he began to teach class as Sakura leaned over at Sasuke again.

" Have you started on you piece of art yet?" Sakura whispered to the male.

" Yeah, trust me. You are going to love it."

Sasuke whispered back then averted his eyes back to the teacher while Sakura began to wonder what he was going to do for his work.

* * *

When class was over, Sakura immediately left the classroom while Sasuke had to stay behind. She began walking down the hallway when she swore she heard some people who were walking passed her mentioning her name. Sakura was used to getting talk bad about and getting dirty looks but when she heard more and more people whispering her name, she knew something was up.

" Sakura."

Sakura heard her name being called out and stopped walking and turned around to see Hinata walking up to her.

" Hey Hinata!" Sakura greeted her as they began to walk down to the cafeteria together.

" I heard what had happened with you and Ino which caused you to get suspended. That must suck but I'm glad you are back."

Hinata smiled faintly but Sakura couldn't help but think that something was up with the girl then she remembered about Naruto.

" Hey Hinata? I guess you heard about Naruto and his new girlfriend." Sakura calmly told her and noticed her flinch a little bit after hearing his name.

" Oh yes, Naruto told me all about her today during our cooking class. He also told me that you and Tayuya went to the same school." Hinata explained to the pink haired girl.

" Yeah, it sure is a small world." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" Can I ask you a personal question Sakura?" Hinata asked.

" Sure, what's up?" Sakura looked down at the girl and noticed that she seemed a little nervous.

" I-Is... it true...that you have a...child?" Hinata quietly asked her and Sakura smiled at her for a moment until it registered into her mind what Hinata had just asked her.

" W-What? Me? Where did you hear that from?" Sakura tried to play it off but she was suddenly starting to freak out on the inside.

" Well, Naruto was telling everyone in the class about his new girlfriend and that you had slept with her ex and got pregnant... is it true Sakura?"

Hinata asked her but before she could say anything else, a group of guys walked passed them.

" Hey pinky, you can have my child anytime."

One of the guys winked at her while passing by then all of the sudden she felt something smack her ass and turned around to see that another guy had smacked her before running off.

_' Oh my God... it's like my old school all over again.' _

Sakura was so busy into her own thoughts that she wasn't paying any attention to Hinata, who kept on calling her name.

" Sakura!" Sakura finally snapped out of it and looked over at Hinata while she had a worried expression on her face.

" Are you alright Sakura?" Hinata asked out in concern when she realized Sakura wasn't looking too well.

" It's okay Hinata I'm fine..."

Sakura trailed off and stopped walking and then when Hinata noticed her not moving, she stopped as well and noticed that she was staring at something.

" What is it?"

Hinata asked. Sakura ignored her question and rushed over to her locker to see that someone had pasted a picture of her when she was pregnant at her old school and wrote on the top in huge letters the word slut. She tried her best to tear off the picture but was disappointed when it seemed to be super glued to her locker. Tears began to form her eyes as Hinata walked behind her and gasped when she saw the picture of Sakura.

" Sakura? Are you ok?" Hinata was worried about her when she saw that tears were coming down her face.

" I-I gotta go."

Sakura stuttered out as she began to run down the hallway, ignoring the glares and the comments. She even ignored that a male was calling her name in the background.

Sasuke had just gotten out of Asuma's classroom. He figured that the meeting was going to be a lot shorter than it actually was but it was over and done with. Right as he walked out, he saw Sakura running down the hallway and from his point of view, it looked like she had tears in her eyes. He began to chase after her and yell out her name but she didn't stop and continue to run until she left the building.

Sasuke continued to follow her footsteps and walked out of the school building. He looked around until he heard some gasping noises and began to walk in the direction where the noise was coming from then saw Sakura was sitting against a tree with her legs up against her chest and her head tucked between her knees.

" Sakura, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked out as he bend down beside her after he watched her shake her head.

" Everyone knows." Sakura mumbled out with her head still down but Sasuke was close enough to hear her.

" About what?"

Sasuke questioned her even though he figured she was talking about their relationship. Sakura then lifted up her head and Sasuke could see the tears leaving her eyes.

" They know about Maynard. Tayuya told Ino and Naruto that I got pregnant back at my other school and she even printed up a picture of me while I was eight months pregnant!"

Sakura cried out and was a little shocked when she immediately felt Sasuke embracing her out in public. She rested her head on his shoulder, getting his shirt wet from her tears as she felt his finger tips grazing the material of her shirt on her back. She let out a sigh as she tears stopped because of the attention that the Uchiha was giving her. One of the many reasons why she loved him so much. She felt him pull back a little bit so he would have enough room and gently placed his lips on top of hers, giving her a soothing kiss.

" S-Sasuke?" Sakura mumbled out between kisses. Sasuke heard her and moved his head to rest it against hers while staring into her eyes.

" I love you." Sasuke whispered out while cupping her right cheek with his hand, gently placing his thumb on her lips.

" Well look at here, Sakura the slut strikes again."

The couple turned around and looked up to see Tayuya, Naruto and Ino standing in front of them. Tayuya has a huge smirk painted on her face while Naruto had an expressionless face while Ino looked pissed off.

" You slut! Get off of my Sasuke!" Ino roared out as she marched up to the couple and was about to grab the pink haired girl's arm but was stopped when Sasuke roughly grabbed her wrist instead.

" If you touch my girlfriend, you will have hell to pay Ino." Sasuke growled out before pushing her arm away from the couple.

" G-Girlfriend!"

Ino screamed out as Sasuke then got up from the ground and then turned to Sakura and offered her his hand. She looked down at his hand and smiled while taking up the offer and he helped her up.

" Oh no, it's not like that everyone! You see... it's just...a bet...yeah a bet that me and Sasuke made!"

Naruto yelled out as he came up with a reason to save his best friend's ass. Sasuke looked over at his friend and gave him a ' What the fuck are you talking about' look while still holding on to Sakura's hand.

" What are you talking about honey?" Tayuya chirped out as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

" You see... me and Sasuke made a bet to see if he could sleep with her. That is why he was all over her when we came out to look for them." Naruto said with a grin on his face while everyone else stared at him.

" That makes perfect sense Naruto! For a minute there I thought Sasuke was actually serious." Ino laughed out while Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke giving his friend and evil glare.

" Naruto... you know that isn't true. Me and Sakura are together." Sasuke stated out which caused everyone to now turn and stare at him.

" Naruto, is this true?" Ino asked her friend.

" But Sasuke! Sakura is a whore! She slept with many guys and even drugged Sai to sleep with her!" Naruto yelled out while pointing at Sakura.

" She isn't a whore Naruto." Sasuke growled out as he clenched his fist that wasn't occupied with Sakura's hand.

" How do you know Sasuke? You weren't there at her other school but my girlfriend was!" Naruto argued with him then Sasuke turned his head to look over at Sakura. and began to take something out of his pocket.

" Sakura, here are my keys. Go meet me at my car and don't let anyone in unless it's me. Me and Naruto need to have a talk." Sasuke told her while handing her his keys. She looked over at Naruto and saw his serious expression then looked back up at Sasuke and nod her head before running off.

" Lets go beat that bitch." Ino growled out as she began to walk towards her direction when she was stopped by Naruto.

" What's going on honey?" Tayuya questioned her boyfriend who kept staring at the Uchiha.

" Leave her alone and go on back to the lunch room. I will be there in a minute."

Naruto told the girls and they both gave him a questionable look before walking back into the school, leaving the two boys alone.

" Naruto, what is going on with you?" Sasuke asked him while walking closer to his best friend.

" What are you talking about? I'm protecting you! Tayuya told me all the stuff that Sakura used to do at her other school and she is nothing but trouble. She has a kid for crying out loud!" Naruto tried to knock some sense into the Uchiha.

" I know she does. He is my son." Sasuke explained to him and watched as Naruto's jaw dropped.

" WHAT!!!!!!!! I thought you were a virgin!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed out which caused a few students that were casually walking by to look over at them.

" Naruto..." Sasuke growled out.

" Wait, you had sex with her didn't you?" Naruto questioned him but knew his answer when Sasuke turned his head and blushed.

" No wonder you seemed so happy today haha but seriously, it's your kid? But how?" Naruto asked him.

" Not biologically but I am his father now since that bastard Sai couldn't do his fucking job." Sasuke spat out which shocked Naruto even more.

" You really do love her." Naruto casually told him and watched Sasuke nod his head.

" Well crap, what are you going to do?" Naruto raised an eyebrow while Sasuke didn't know where he was getting at.

" Um... I'm going to date her idiot." Sasuke told him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" That's not what I meant, everyone in school is making fun of her now and when they find out that you are dating her, everyone is going to have their backs turned against you man." Naruto tried to reason with him.

" Even you?" Sasuke questioned him and saw the look Naruto gave him. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh before reopening them back up.

" Listen Sasuke, I know you really like Sakura but I also really like Tayuya too. She was the first girl who likes me and wants a relationship with me. Not one of those girls that I would hook up with then the next day they just wanted to be friends." Naruto told him.

" You don't know her that well. Shit, you barely know her! Why don't you date someone like Hinata? She likes you!" Sasuke said, trying to talk him out of dating Tayuya.

" Hinata is nice but she doesn't like me like that. Anways I really like Tayuya, she's smart, pretty..." Naruto trailed off when he noticed Sasuke was giving him a cold look.

" She is nothing but bad news Naruto, Sakura had told me about her even before you met her. I don't want to see you get hurt." Sasuke was trying his best to reason with him.

" What about Sakura? I heard a lot of bad stuff about her and Tayuya has known Sakura longer than you have." Naruto talked back.

" Just be careful okay? It seems that nothing I am telling you is going threw your thick skull of yours." Sasuke let out a sigh and started to walk towards the direction of his car.

" Whatever you need to be careful! I don't want her to be cheating on you!" Sasuke heard his friend yell out but he just ignored him and continued to walk.

* * *

After Sasuke had met Sakura up at his car, they drove back to his house where his mother should be at home around this time. They walked into the house and was immediately greeted by his mother who was doing dishes but stopped when she heard someone entering the home. She knew something was wrong when her son looked extremely pissed while Sakura looked like she had been crying.

" Sasuke? Sakura? What in the world happen? Shouldn't you two be in school?"

Mikoto asked the two teens then noticed that Sakura had began to cry again while Sasuke told his mom what had happened at school.

" Oh no... kids are so horrible these days. I remember back at Sasuke's old school, kids were always picking on my sweet Sasuke for being shy... I was hoping that this area was different but I guess not."

Mikoto said with a sad expression on her face, remembering the old days before they moved.

" Sakura, go ahead to my room. I need to speak to my mother for a moment and I will meet you up there." Sasuke said before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

" Okay."

Sakura sniffed as she had controlled her crying and walked up the stairs and went to his room. When he heard his door open then closed, he turned back around to face his mother.

" What is it sweetheart?" Mikoto asked her son, knowing it must be serious if he didn't want Sakura in the same room.

" I wanted to let you know something but before I do, I know you are going to be mad at me but I think I am making the right decision when I had decided this." Sasuke began to speak, making his mother a little nervous.

" It's okay, you can tell me anything." Mikoto spoke out.

_' God, please don't tell me that he wants to drop out of school.' _Mikoto thought to herself, waiting for her son to continue to speak.

" I told Sakura and Maynard that I want to be his father."

Sasuke stated out, expecting for his mother to be mad at him for making such a bold move at his age but when she just smiled at him and walked over to give him a hug, he felt relieved.

" So, are you okay with my decision mom?" Sasuke asked his mother as he returned his embrace. She let go of him and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek.

" Of course. You know that your father and I really like Sakura and enjoy Maynard's company! I am so proud that you want to be in that child's life as much as he wants you to be in his."

Mikoto said then turned around and was about to start doing the dishes again when she turned around and smirked at her youngest son.

" Treat her well."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to walk up the stairs.

_' Don't worry mom, I will.' _

Sasuke thought to himself as he opened up his door that led to his room and was amazed to see Sakura, sleeping peacefully on his bed.

_' She looks like an angel.' _

Sasuke smirked while thinking then walked over to his bed and carefully crawled right next to her and place his arm around her waist. He did his best to not wake her up but he failed misrably when he felt her body shift.

" Sasuke?" Sakura mumbled out as she opened up her eyes and noticed that Sasuke was laying right next to her with his eyes closed as he relaxed.

" Hn?" Sasuke opened up one eye to look down at her as she snuggled closer to his body and closed her eyes once again.

" Nap time." Sakura spoke out quietly as she could feel herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *


	28. Friends And Ice Cream

**Sorry for the late update!!! Sorry I just got so addicted in writing my other story, " The Slayers" and I haven't had time to update this one. Since today is my Birthday, who hoo! I am updating all of my stories. Please review!! I am so tired and in a really bad mood, my bday sucks already.**

**

* * *

**

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 28

" Friends and Ice Cream"

Sakura was currently sitting up on the roof top of the school, waiting for Sasuke to arrive with their lunches. Sakura laid down with the concrete hurting her back but she didn't mind, she was enjoying watching the clouds go by. She was about to close her eyes when she heard the roof's door opening and she turned her head to see Sasuke walking out with two bag lunches in his hand. Sakura smiled at her boyfriend and sat up while he walked over and took a place beside her.

" Thanks, I feel so bad at the fact that your mother is always making us lunches."

Sakura said with a slight frown on her face but disappeared when Sasuke brushed his lips softly against hers.

" She doesn't mind."

Sasuke spoke out then pulled out his tomato sandwich and began to eat while Sakura began to nibble on her tomato sandwich. Ever since the school the fiasco with Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had tried their best to avoid the students by going from class to class without any interruptions and would eat lunch together on the roof top instead of facing everyone in the cafeteria.

Everyone also knew about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship because Tayuya and Ino were going around spreading rumors about them being together while Naruto would stay by the sidelines. He wouldn't help out his girlfriend by saying more smack about them but he was also not friends with Sasuke anymore.

" So what would you like to do after school Sasuke?" Sakura asked out before taking another delicious bite out of her sandwich.

" I have to go to that art meeting after school, apparently everyone who is participating with the art show will be meeting up in Asuma's classroom after school today." Sasuke said.

" Oh I see, I guess we can hang out tomorrow then." Sakura said with a fake smile on her face but Sasuke shook his head and leaned his head against hers.

" I promise it won't take that long so could you wait for me? I'll take you and Maynard out for ice cream afterwards."

Sasuke whispered into her ear then began to nibble on her earlobe, causing her to giggle.

" S-Sasuke! That tickles." Sakura playfully pouted as he left her ear alone and began leaving kissing down her neck and took a resting spot at her collarbone.

" Hn...tasty." Sakura could feel him smirking on her collarbone then was disappointed when he separated himself and went back to eating his sandwich.

" You can be so mean sometimes." Sakura said while glaring at the male as he continued to eat his sandwich.

" What makes you say that?"

Sasuke was trying to act innocent with a piece of tomato stuck on his lip and Sakura couldn't help but think how cute he was acting and wiped the leftover tomato off of him.

" Yeah, yeah whatever you say sweetheart." Sakura rolled her eyes then felt a hand on her cheek and averted her eyes to see Sasuke was moving closer to her.

" Sakura..." Sasuke rolled her name off of his tongue and Sakura couldn't help but feel turn on whenever he says her name like that.

" Yes?"

Sakura could feel her cheeks burning as he inch closer and closer to her face. She always hated the fact that he could still make her feel like the way she did right now. Sasuke stopped right before his lips reached hers and watched Sakura began to close her eyes.

" The bell is about to ring."

Sasuke whispered out then Sakura opened up her eyes to see Sasuke was already standing up while chuckling at her antics. Sakura growled at the male then heard the school bell rang.

" You won this round Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke smirked at the girl and helped her up and watched her as she brushed the dirt off of her clothes.

" Anything for you my love." Sasuke said before leaning in and this time actually kissing her.

" Okay, we really should get to class now. I guess I will just wait around outside of Asuma's classroom." Sakura mentioned as she picked up her book bag.

" Yep. Then afterwards I will have the rest of the day with you and our son." Sasuke lowered his lips once more to kiss the lips he loved kissing the most.

_' Our son... I always love the way that sounds.'_ Sakura thought to herself as he took her hand and they walked to their classes.

* * *

After school was led out, Sakura was waiting patiently by Asuma's classroom. She looked down at her cellphone because she was getting tired of waiting then looked up when she heard the door open up. She watched as the students walked out of the classroom and walking the opposite direction where she was at so they wouldn't see and but was shocked when she saw a student walk out. She was so stunned she didn't noticed Sasuke had walked out and was now standing next to her.

_' No way... it can't be.' _Sakura was stunned then began to snap out of it after hearing Sasuke's calls.

" Sakura! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he placed his hand on her back, rubbing it a little bit.

" Y-Yeah I'm fine, it's nothing I was just daydreaming about something." Sakura said as they began to walk down the hallway.

" What were you daydreaming about?" Sasuke questioned the girl as he reached down and grabbed her hand.

" About your face."

Sakura smirked out then was lunged to the lockers with her back against them but Sasuke didn't use too much force because he didn't want to hurt her and began to attack her neck with his lips. Sakura couldn't help but let out a moan which made Sasuke's eyes widen as he separated his lips from her neck and looked into her eyes.

" You always sound so sexy when you moan like that." Sasuke spoke out as he leaned in and glided his nose across the girl's jawline, making her giggle.

" S-Sasuke not here!" Sakura demanded as she pushed the Uchiha away from her and stuck her tongue out. Sasuke playfully growled at the girl and wrapped an arm over her shoulder and they continued to walk down the hallway.

" Hn, we shall have to continue this when you and Maynard sleep over at my place tonight." Sasuke whispered into her ear, causing the girl to become bright red.

" What? What about your parents?" Sakura asked out while stopping the two from walking.

" I am sure they would love for you two to sleep over." Sasuke said as he leaned in and was close to kissing her.

" Well look who it is."

The couple stopped at what they were doing and turned around to see Tayuya walking up to the couple.

" Leave us alone." Sasuke spat out as he took Sakura by the hand and began to walk down the hallway, aware that the girl was following them.

" Tayuya, leave them alone."

Another voice was heard and they stopped in their tracks to see Naruto was walking up to his girlfriend.

" Hi honey, I just wanted to talk to them but I guess they rather fuck like bunnies than to have an actual conversation with someone." Tayuya smirked out.

" Fuck off slut." Sasuke growled out but Sakura stopped him from moving any further.

" We need to go Sasuke, Maynard is waiting for us."

Sakura said and Sasuke turned his head to look at her and nodded. He sent Tayuya and Naruto one last glare before walking again and finally made it out of the building.

_' Sasuke...' _Naruto frowned to himself, missing his best friend.

* * *

After picking up Maynard from day care, Sasuke told the boy that they were getting ice cream which excited the boy even more. Sakura, Sasuke and Maynard arrived at the ice cream shop and walked in. Sasuke told Sakura for them to go ahead and take a seat while he ordered for them. Sakura walked over to a booth while holding on to her son's hand and was about to sit next to him but shook his head.

" What? You don't want to sit next to mommy?" Sakura asked out with a worried expression on her face.

" No I want mommy and daddy to sit next to each other."

Maynard said with a smile on his face then Sakura noticed it grew even larger while staring at something. She turned her head around to see Sasuke walking up to their table with ice cream in his hands.

" There you go little man."

Sasuke gave the boy his ice cream then took a seat next to his girlfriend. He placed his arm around her shoulder while she scooted closer to him and began eating the sundae that he had gotten for the couple.

" Daddy!" Maynard yelled out with excitement which startled the couple.

" Hn?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy.

" This is yummy!" Maynard yelled out.

" Maynard. Use your indoor voice." Sakura hissed out.

" Hn." Maynard responded then continued to lick his ice cream while Sakura sighed in annoyance that he was picking up Sasuke's traits.

" Sakura?" A voice was heard and everyone looked up to see Hinata, Kiba and Shino approaching the table.

" H-Hey guys." Sakura said while forcing a smile on her face. She hadn't spoken to Hinata or anyone that sat at her lunch table since the incident.

" Hey girl, I guess this is where you have been hiding from us." Kiba said with a smile on his face then looked over to see the small boy enjoying his ice cream.

" And who is this fellow?" Kiba questioned out while pointing towards Maynard who looked up and noticed that people were around the table he was at.

" None of your damn business." Sasuke spat out while Sakura elbowed him in the gut.

" Daddy! Mommy is going to wash your mouth when we get home!" Maynard whined to his father.

" Haha Uchiha got in trouble." Kiba joked out, ignoring the glare Sasuke was now giving him.

" What is your name?" Hinata quietly asked the boy.

" I'm Maynard and this mommy and daddy." Maynard said while pointing to Sakura and Sasuke.

" Nice to meet you. My name is Hinata and this is Kiba and Shino." Hinata greeted the boy while the boys waved.

" I like ice cream." Maynard stated then continued to eat his ice cream.

" So what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked the trio.

" Oh we usually come here when school is led out. It's kinda like our hang out spot." Kiba said.

" Well that's cool, would you guys like to join us?"

Sakura asked and they accepted while Sasuke got annoyed. Maynard got out of his seat and went to sit next to his mother while Hinata, Kiba and Shino sat on the other side.

" So, this is your son?" Hinata asked Sakura and watched her nod her head to the question.

" You can tell. He looks just like you Sasuke." Shino talked for the first time since he entered the ice cream shop.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he continued to eat the ice cream. He usually didn't eat sweets but would only do it whenever Maynard was around.

" Yep. Hn." Maynard said before finishing up his ice cream.

" He sounds just like you too." Kiba chuckled out.

" So Sakura, why haven't you been eating lunch with us anymore?" Hinata was concerned.

" Well... we kinda wanted to keep our relationship on the down low since everyone knows about us and about him." Sakura suggesting her kid.

" Why? No one cares about the crap Tayuya and Ino have been spreading." Kiba said.

" Really?" Sakura was surprised and saw all three of them nod their heads.

" Yeah, Temari doesn't even care. In fact her and Ino haven't been speaking to each other lately. We know this for a fact because she just spends all her time with Shikamaru after school now."

Shino stated out while adjusting his sunglasses.

" I'm surprised by that."

Sakura said then when she felt Sasuke poking her at her side, she looked over and he looked down at his watch, indicating that it was time to go.

" Hey we need to get going. But this was a lot of fun." Sakura chirped out and looked down to see Maynard had a bored expression on his face.

" Come on sweetie, we need to get going now. I bet uncle Itachi is going to be at daddy's house." Sakura said which lightened up the child's face.

" Yay!! Lets go!" Maynard yelled out and quickly got out of his seat while dragging his mother along with him.

" Haha okay." Sakura said as the couple got out of their seats.

" Well it was good hanging out with you guys. We should do this more often." Hinata said with a smile on her face. Sakura was about to respond but Sasuke beat her to it.

" Yeah we should hang out again." Sasuke said as patted the little boy on the head.

" Great! I hear you are participating in the art show tomorrow Uchiha, we'll see you there since Chouji will also be there." Kiba implied.

" Hn." Sasuke replied and took Sakura by one hand and Maynard by the other hand and began to drag them away from the teenagers.

" Bye guys! Say bye Maynard." Sakura told the boy.

" Hn!" Maynard responded while having with his free hand and smiled when the others waved in return as they exited the ice cream shop.

They arrived at Sasuke's home not too much later and enjoyed having dinner with his family. Sakura was a little surprised at the fact that Maynard was still hungry. They kept the conversations light and Sasuke even asked his parents if Sakura and Maynard could spend the night since tomorrow was the big day for his art show and they agreed.

When dinner was over, Sasuke's parents went to sleep in their bedroom downstairs while Itachi offered to have Maynard sleep with him in his room so they could stay up and watch movies. Sakura agreed and after saying goodnight to everyone, the two teens rushed to Sasuke's bedroom, locking the door behind him. Sasuke picked up his girlfriend bridal style and carry her over to his large bed while kissing her lips in between steps. Sasuke then placed Sakura down on his bed while he climbed on top of her, attacking her lips immediately while she started to feel his hands roam all over her body.

" We have to be quiet okay."

Sasuke whispered out into her ear and continued to give her kisses all over her body after he noticed her nodding her head. He quickly took off her top and bra and began to take one of her peaks into his mouth while Sakura was biting her lip from all of the pleasure. He then slipped off her school skirt and her panties while she helped him remove his pants and boxers. He crawled back on top of her and slid too fingers inside of her pumping them while kissing her lips to help control her moans.

When Sakura knew she was about to cum, she grabbed both of her hands and deeply scratched the man's back while he kept silenceling her with kisses. After she recovered,Sasuke went over and took out a condom while Sakura watched him with lust filled eyes putting it over his hard on. He then went back to on top of her and put his manhood inside of her, gritting his teeth of how good it felt then heard a knock at the door.

" Fuck."

Sasuke whispered out and grunted after he had pulled out and two two teens quickly got dressed. When they were situated, Sakura remained sitting on the bed while Sasuke walked over and opened up the door after unlocking it, revealing Sakura's son and Itachi on the other side.

" What's up guys?" Sasuke asked the males and noticed a smirk on Itachi's face as his brother looked lower.

" Oh, I think something was already up before we showed up."

Itachi smirked at his younger brother while Sasuke looked down at his huge erection and quickly ran over to Sakura and sat on the bed, trying his best to hide it. Maynard then ran over to his mother and hugged her. Sakura looked down with a worried expression on her face.

" What's wrong honey?" Sakura asked while running her fingertips threw his hair.

" I missed you mommy." Maynard hugged his mother tighter.

" Aw it's okay sweetheart! I am right here. Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?" Sakura asked the boy but saw him shake his head.

" No mommy. I just wanted to see you and daddy before me and uncle Itachi go to sleep." Maynard said as he crawled out of his mother's lap and went over and stood by Itachi.

" Well goodnight you two." Sakura smiled at the boys.

* * *

" Goodnight." Sasuke mumbled out as they watched the boys leave the room, closing the door behind them and then continued what they were doing before.

* * *

**Alright I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review and let me know how it is :)**

* * *


	29. Showing His Face

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 29

" Showing His Face"

_Sasuke was walking down the hallway at the school. He looked around and noticed that everyone was giving him evil glares and would hear them whispering things about him. He ignored them and continued walking until he reached Kakashi's classroom and opened up the door. He was opened it up to see Sakura was spread out on top of Kakashi's desk with nothing on while a male was on top of her. He accidently dropped his books, causing the teens that were on the desk stop what they were doing and turned to look at him._

_" Oh! It's just you! Don't mind him honey, he's a loser anyway." Sakura laughed out as he began to kiss the male once more._

_" Sakura?" _

_Sasuke spoke out which caused the pink haired girl pull apart from the male once more and crawled out from underneath him. She quickly put her clothes on. When she was done, she walked up to the younger Uchiha and slapped him hard on the cheek. Sasuke was shocked of her action and turned his head back around with tears in his eyes._

_" God Sasuke I already told you last night that our whole dating experience was nothing but a bet! God how stupid can you be? I would never want to love a dork like you when I could be spending my time with him." _

_Sakura said as she pointed at the now dressed male that was sitting on the desk._

_" S-Sorry." _

_Sasuke stuttered out then ran away from the classroom while he could hear Sakura and the male laughing in the background. Sasuke kept on running and running, hearing the kids laugh at him and calling him a loser until he reached the outside of the school and ran to the back area so no one would find him and crawled up in a ball and cried._

_" Daddy? Why are you crying?"_

_Sasuke looked up to see Maynard looking down at him with a worried expression on his face. _

_" Maynard..." Sasuke coughed up and wiped the tears away from him skin and stretched his arms out to embrace the child but he backed away from the male._

_" What's wrong?" Sasuke became worried about what was wrong with the boy._

_" I rather be alone than have a loser for a father. You aren't even my real daddy." Maynard spat out as he turned and walked away._

_" No... don't leave me!" _

_Sasuke screamed out as he started to chase after the boy but it was no use, he was already gone. Sasuke collaspsed on his knees and slammed his fist into the Earth._

_" Fuck!" _

_Sasuke hissed out until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Sakura smiling behind him. Sasuke quickly got up and began to hug the girl._

_" Don't leave me Sakura." Sasuke cried out as he hugged the girl tighter._

_" I won't but you have to do me one big favor." Sakura whispered into his ear._

_" Anything, just please don't leave me..."_

_" You have to wake up."_

_" Huh?"_

* * *

" Sasuke, wake up."

Sakura spoke out as she kept on shaking the sleeping Uchiha. He quickly opened up his eyes and looked around before setting his sight on the girl before him. He looked at her worried face and embraced her immediately.

" Sasuke?" Sakura questioned out as she placed her arms around his shaking body, trying her best to make him feel better.

" Don't leave me Sakura..." Sasuke whispered out as he held on tight to the girl's body as he could feel her hand combing through his hair.

" Shh.. it's okay. You were having a nightmare." Sakura spoke softly as she moved her hands to his cheeks and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

" Hn.... what time is it?" Sasuke asked as he parted ways with the girl. Sakura went over to the nightstand and took a glance at her phone.

" It's three in the morning, we should go back to bed since you have a big day tomorrow."

Sakura said as she laid back down on the bed while Sasuke did the same thing, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close.

" Okay, sorry for waking you up." Sasuke grumbled out but Sakura shook her head.

" It's alright, when I kept feeling you twist and turn and saying something about leaving you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sakura said before nuzzling her face in his neck area.

" I was having a dream where you and Maynard left me." Sasuke said sadly. Sakura then moved up her head and looked into his eyes.

" I love you so much Sasuke and nothing will tear you and me apart. Maynard loves you as well. We aren't going anywhere whether you like it or not." Sakura told him then placed a kiss on his cheek.

" Okay, it's just... have you ever had a dream where it was a memory of something that had happened in the past but instead of the person hurting you it was someone else." Sasuke asked.

" Yeah, I have but it's just a dream and they are only ideas that are locked up in your head. Nothing more."

Sakura said, trying to make him feel better.

" Thanks."

" Your welcome, now go to sleep." Sakura said as she laid back down and closed her eyes as Sasuke did the same.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke and Sakura woke up and went downstairs and was greeted by everyone at the table.

" Good morning you two!" Mikoto spoke out as she was fixing breakfast.

" Where is dad?" Sasuke asked out as the two teens took a seat at the table.

" Oh he is at an early meeting but don't worry he wouldn't miss your show!" Mikoto said as she served the two orange juice.

" You know Sasuke... you still haven't shown me what your painting was." Sakura said while nudging him with her elbow, causing him to blush.

" You'll see it at the show." Sasuke calmly said then leaned in to kiss her.

" EWW!!"

The two teens separated and looked over at the young kid who was a disgusted look on his face.

" Sorry." Sasuke mumbled out but was okay when his mother started to serve them breakfast.

" Now, what time should we go to the school?" Mikoto asked out as they began to eat their meal.

" I have to go in before you guys and it starts at noon so be there a little before then." Sasuke simply replied.

" Mikoto, do you think me and Maynard can ride with you guys?" Sakura asked.

" Of course honey!" Mikoto said before taking a bite of her eggs.

" Thank you." Sakura replied back.

" Mommy!" Maynard shouted out.

" Maynard, no yelling at the table." Sakura hissed out to her son while Sasuke shook his head.

_' I can really get used to this.'_Sasuke thought to himself before taking another bite of his meal.

After they were finished up with their breakfast, Sasuke went to go get ready while Sakura, Maynard and Itachi hung out in the living room. Sasuke left soon after and his father arrived at home. A few hours later, they family got into the car and drove off to the school. When they arrived, they got out of the car.

" Mommy, I'm thirsty." Maynard began to whine.

" Well honey we just left the house. If you wait a minute I will take you to a water fountain." Sakura said.

" Oh I can take him there real quick." Itachi offered.

" Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

" Not a problem, let's go dude."

Itachi said as Maynard began to walk into the building while Sakura waited for Sasuke's parents to get situated. Maynard and Itachi walked inside the school looking for the nearest water fountain. They began walking down the hallway when Maynard got a sudden idea pop into his head and began to run.

" Maynard! What are you doing?"

Itachi yelled out as he looked around and noticed that no one else was in the hallway and began to chase after the small child. Maynard began to laugh at how much fun he was having and turned his head back to smile at Itachi when he felt something collide against his body, making him fall on the ground.

" Maynard!" Itachi yelled out as he ran over to the boy, not paying any attention to the person Maynard had ran into.

" Ouchie." Maynard said as he got up from the floor with the help of Itachi and began to rub his elbow.

" Now you know better than to run away from me like that." Itachi looked down at the boy and saw him frown.

" I'm sorry." Maynard mumbled out then looked in front of him to see a pale black haired male looking down at him. Itachi looked over at the male and sighed.

" Hey I'm really sorry for him bumping into you like that." Itachi told the male but watched as he shook his head.

" It's okay, I'm not hurt and I think he learned his lesson." The male smirked out while his eyes were still staring into the boy's."

" Maynard!"

A voice was called out and the boy immediately began to smile.

" That's mommy!"

Maynard turned away and began to run in the direction where he heard his mother. Itachi let out another sigh and took one last glance at the teen.

" I guess he didn't learn his lesson. Anyways are you here for the art show as well?" Itachi asked as the two began to walk back towards the cafeteria.

" Yes I am. I am in it" The male smirked out.

" Oh really? My brother is as well. "

Itachi said the when they turned around the corner, they could see Sakura kneeling on the ground in front of Maynard with her back turn towards the two walking males. Itachi looked over and noticed that the guy who he was walking with was staring at Sakura.

" Yeah, that's my little brother's girlfriend and her son." Itachi said and only saw the male nod his head.

" Mommy! I told you I'm fine! Sheesh!" Maynard pouted as he crossed his arms.

" Yeah but how many times do I have to-"

" Sakura."

Sakura stopped talking after she heard her name being called out by a voice she hadn't heard in so long. She slowly turned around while standing up and her eyes had fallen to the male that dare to speak her name.

" Sai..." Sakura whispered out while watching the male smirk.

" It's been awhile. How have you been?"

Sai said with a smile on his face but Sakura knew that it was one of his fake smiles. God she hated them with a passion.

" I'm good and you?" Sakura decided to be polite in front of her child and Itachi.

" I am doing wonderful, I see you are parpicipating in the art show as well?" Sai asked out and saw her shake her head.

" No, my boyfriend is." Sakura said then turned her head to look at Itachi.

" Hey Itachi, can you take Maynard to the cafeteria? I'm sure he wants to see Sasuke again."

Sakura said with a smile on her face. Itachi looked at her confused but agreed with her anyway.

" Alright, let's go, I'm sure the grandparents are wondering where you are." Itachi told the boy as he took a hold of his hand.

" What about you mommy?" Maynard asked while giving her the puppy dog look.

" I will be there in a minute honey." Sakura said cheerfully.

" Oh okay!" Maynard responded as they began to walk to the cafeteria.

" Hey Itachi I have a question." Maynard began to speak.

" Sure, what is it kiddo?"

" Are you gay?"

" What?" Itachi growled out and stopped walking and looked down at the boy. He could feel his eyes turning red with anger.

" Well since daddy is performing in the art show you should be happy for him! I heard one kid yesterday call this one kid gay and I asked Shizune what that words means and she said it means happy, was she wrong?"

Maynard began to be confused and Itachi lightened up his mood.

" Haha naw she was right."

Itachi patted the boy on the back as the entered the cafeteria. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Maynard and Itachi's behavior then turned back and looked at Sai.

" You have a very intersting son." Sai polietly said.

" Doesn't he remind you of anyone?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the male while she crossed her arms but frowned when she saw him shake his head.

" No... but I bet his father must be very proud of him. He does act a lot like you though." Sai said.

" Sai, you are his actual father. After seeing him-"

*SLAP*

Sakura was cut off when she was suddenly slapped in the face and felt the wind when her body was suddenly pushed against the lockers. She felt Sai's breath when he lips went near her ear.

" I told you I don't have a fucking son! How many times do I have to put in your stupid thick skull of yours."

Sai whispered into her ear before leaning back and slapped her once more before letting go of her shirt and walked towards the cafeteria, leaving Sakura all alone in the hallway. She placed her hand on her burning cheek and frowned but didn't cry.

" I don't want you to be in his life asshole. I just wanted to show you how much of a better person your son was than you will ever be. I love Sasuke too much to give him up."

Sakura whispered to herself then smile when she thought of the raven in her mind.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I did the best I could. Anyways you know what is an awesome movie? Pink Floyd's the wall! I was watching it while writing this chapter :) Seen it many times but still good . Review time**

* * *


	30. Fight!

**What you all have been waiting for...**

* * *

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 30

" Fight!"

Sasuke was currently waiting patiently next to his painting in the cafeteria with most of the other students who had entered the contest. He looked over at his painting and sighed out, afraid of what everyone including Sakura was going to think of it. He looked back up to see Itachi and Maynard enter the room and when Itachi noticed where his little brother located at, he nudged Maynard and pointed in his direction.

" Daddy!"

Maynard screamed out while everyone turned around to see where the noise was coming from but before Maynard had a chance to run over to him, Itachi pulled him by his collar and picked him up, walking him over to see him. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. Sasuke could hear Itachi running him mouth about not to run and don't scream out names in front of other people.

" Hey guys." Sasuke greeted as he watched his older brother put the child down and went over to hug him which he returned.

" Daddy! Daddy! I- *gasp*" Maynard stopped talking when his eyes went over to the painting that Sasuke had done.

" Is that me?" Maynard whispered out as his eyes were as huge as light bulbs while pointing at the painting.

" Sure is little man." Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face.

" And that's mommy and you."

Maynard said as he kept on staring at the painting. The painting was of Sasuke, Sakura and Maynard but instead of Maynard looking like he does now, Sasuke painted him when he was a baby while Sakura was holding him in her arms. The background was beautiful. They were outside standing in front of a gorgeous sunset.

" Do you like it?" Sasuke asked the boy.

" It's pretty daddy!"

Maynard chirped with a smile on his face. Sasuke looked up once again to see if he could spot Sakura in the room but he had no such luck. He looked over at Itachi who was too caught up in staring at the other females in the room to notice him.

" Itachi!" Sasuke snapped out and caught Itachi's attention.

" Hn?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.

" Have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Sasuke asked as his brother could tell that he beginning to be a little worried.

" Don't worry, she is right outside. She is talking to some guy who supposedly knew her or something." Itachi shrugged it off like it was nothing.

" Some guy? What did he look like?"

Sasuke asked, trying to not have his jealous side get the best out of him. He kept thinking to himself that it could be Kiba, Shino or maybe even Shikamaru but he had a gut feeling that he should worry.

" Um he had short black hair and was in the art show as well."

Itachi commented then began to look around the room and noticed that the guy who he was talking about had just entered the cafeteria.

" Oh there he is."

Itachi pointed out as Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the male. He remember seeing him yesterday after school but he didn't say a word. They were the only ones that didn't say anything through out the whole meeting and couldn't help but get a weird vibe from him. The pale student just happened to come there way and walked up to the painting that was beside Sasuke's.

" So we meet again." Itachi told the male, trying to make conversation while Sasuke continued to glare at him, wondering where Sakura was now.

" We sure do." Sai said with a fake smile on his face then looked over at the younger Uchiha.

" And you must be Sakura's boyfriend." Sai commented.

" Hn." Sasuke replied then turned away from the male, not liking the vibe he was getting.

" Yep. That's daddy!" Maynard said cheerfully as he took a hold of one of Sasuke's hands.

" I can see that." Sai said then Maynard looked over and noticed Sai's painting of a bridge and the sky behind it.

" Wow."

Maynard said as he stared at the painting. Sasuke looked down at him and noticed he had let go of his hand and was paying more attention to the painting.

" You like it?" Sai asked the boy and watched him nod his head.

" I like to draw skies too." Maynard said as he looked up at the male and smiled, making Sasuke more jealous by the second.

* * *

Sasuke's parents, Mikoto and Fugaku were walking down the hallway of the high school, having a conversation.

" So what do you think?" Fugaku asked his loving wife.

" Do you have a choice in the matter?" Mikoto responded as she took a hold of his hand but had sadness in her eyes and she saw his head shake.

" No." Fugaku frowned.

" I see..." Mikoto spoke out quietly.

" How do you think the-"

Fugaku stopped talking after they had turned a corner and noticed Sakura was talking to another male and all of the sudden, he had slapped her and screamed in her face. Fugaku made Mikoto stop walking because he was unsure if they should be involved or not and watched as the guy left to go into the cafeteria. His scream wasn't that loud. He was not able to hear what the boy had said but he could see the anger on his face.

" How dare he hit a woman like that." Mikoto hissed out as she marched right over to Sakura's side, ignoring her husband's whispers.

" Sakura."

Sakura's head snapped in the direction of where she heard her name calling from to see Sasuke's parents walking up to her.

" Hey guys, I was going to go on in but I figured I would wait for you guys." Sakura spoke out sweetly, trying to hide what had just happened.

" Cut the bullshit Sakura, I just saw that guy hit you and now your cheek is all red. What was that all about?"

Mikoto growled out but Sakura knew that the mother was being pissed off at the fact that someone had just slapped her in the face. Sakura looked over at Sasuke's father and he had the impression that he didn't even want to be involved in the situation.

" That guy... is Maynard's real father." Sakura whispered out but loud enough for the parents to hear her as she looked away and continued to speak.

" He was all nice at first up until I mentioned Maynard, he snapped and I guess you know the rest." Sakura finished off.

" What a horrible guy. You need to tell Sasuke about this. Does he know that he is Maynard's real father?"

Mikoto asked her and watched the pink haired girl shake her head.

" He knows his name but doesn't know that he is here I think. Unless he pieced things together and noticed how the two look similar so I'm not sure."

Sakura answered truthfully.

" I see..." Mikoto nodded her head in understood the situation while the father remained silent.

" Please don't tell Sasuke what had happened! This is his day and I don't want my problems ruining his special moment."

Sakura pleaded with the two grownups. Mikoto wanted her son to know what was going on but at the same time, she understood where Sakura was coming from.

" Okay..." Mikoto said.

" Alright well if things are settled out here, I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are."

Fuguka mentioned and the girls nod their heads and walked into the caferteria. When they entered into the cafeteria, Sakura looked around and could feel eyes staring at her and looked up to see that it was the man in her dreams staring back. She smiled and waved at him while he nodded his head. Sakura watched him excused himself from everyone else and he made his way over to her side.

" Hey Sasuke."

Sakura spoke out happily. Sasuke looked at her face and noticed that one cheek was a lot redder than the other. The last time she saw her cheek like that was when him and Itachi went to her work place. He lifted up his hand and placed his soft hand on the cheek that was still hurting a little bit.

" Are you okay? Your cheek is all red."

Sasuke questioned the girl with concern laces within his voice as Sakura looked over and noticed that his parent's were looking away, trying to not get involved.

" I'm fine Sasuke, I'm just blushing because you are here with me." Sakura said sweetly but Sasuke could tell that she was lying and frowned.

" Oh honey, where is your painting at? Sakura, he has been so secretive about the painting he wouldn't even let me or his father look at it."

Mikoto winked at the girl. Sakura made a mental note to thank his mother later for changing the topic.

" Yeah Sasuke, where is you picture? I want to see what you have been hiding from me."

Sakura smiled at him while he smiled back and took her hand and walked her and his parents over to his painting. Sakura looked around and noticed that Itachi was taking care of her son while looking at the other student's work and then she stopped and noticed Sasuke's piece of art.

" Do you like it?"

Sasuke whispered into her ears as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't help but feel joy inside but it quickly went away when she happened to look over to see that Sai was standing with his work, next to Sasuke's.

" Yeah I do." Sakura turned her head to look up at him and smiled.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded and removed himself from the girl and walked back over so he could stand next to his work. Sasuke glanced over at the male who was standing beside him and noticed that he wouldn't even look over at Sakura.

_' I thought Itachi said that they were talking to each other earlier so why are they acting like complete strangers now? And why is Sakura's cheek red?' _

Sasuke thought to himself then looked over at Sakura who still looked happy staring at his picture as was his parents.

" Oh honey, it looks wonderful! I'm sure you are going to win." Mikoto said with smile on her face while his father agreed with her.

" Mommy!"

Sakura turned her head to see Maynard was at another painting that an artist painted and motioned her to come over. She then noticed that she was surrounded by Hinata, Kiba and Shino and that the artist was Chouji. She smiled and waved before looking over at Sasuke.

" I guess I'm needed." Sakura told him which he understood. He dipped his head to hers to kiss her quickly before pulling apart.

" I love you." Sasuke told her while looking into her green eyes.

" I love you too Sasuke."

Sakura thought it was cute the way he was acting and walked away over to her son and his brother while his parents went in the opposite direction to look at the other student's work.

" Sakura must be very happy to have a boyfriend like you." Sasuke snapped his head over at the male who had witness their little moment while a fake smile was plastered on his face.

" Hn." Sasuke replied and crossed his arm as he noticed one of the judges walking closer to their art work.

" You know..." Sai started to speak as he got closer to the uchiha.

" I remember the first time I ever made that girl scream." Sai snickered out while Sasuke's eyes began to widen.

" What are you talking about?" Sasuke growled out at the artist while the judge walked closer to the pair.

" I remember the first time I ever popper her cherry. After I had entered her wet pussy, she screamed like I was trying to kill her or something... I guess it was because of the pain but instead of being a gentlemen, I just kept riding her until she felt good enough. I don't see why you are with her anyway. She sucks in the bed and her child seems retarded too-"

Sai was then cut off when Sasuke's fists collided with his jaw, sending him to the ground. Sasuke didn't even care that people had stopped talking and was now having their eyes turned to him. He got on top of the male and continued to punch him in the face. Over and over again. Sasuke didn't care that blood was now getting on his hands, all he thought about was hurting this man for hurting the one that he loves. He pulled his fist up once more and was about the punch him once again when suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he froze.

" Sasuke! Stop!" Sasuke could feel Sakura's tears falling off her face and on to his shirt.

" Please, stop!"

Sakura cried out. It took a second for Sasuke to register everything but when he did, he slowly put down his fist and Sakura gave him space for him to get off of the artist. Sasuke got up then looked over at Sakura who had a concern look on her face, ignoring everyone else who was staring at him. He began to hear a sniffling sound like someone was crying and looked over to see that Maynard was hiding his face behind Sasuke's father. Sasuke then looked back over to Sakura.

" Sakura I-"

" Sasuke." Sasuke heard his name being called out and turned around to see Asuma walking up to him.

" I can explain." Sasuke stated but Asuma shook his head.

" Sasuke I'm sorry I have to say this but you have been disqualified. I think it would be best if you leave now."

Asuma said with a frown on his face. Sakura wa shocked at what was going on and took a hold of Sasuke's hand that was covered in blood.

" That is not fair! That boy slapped his girlfriend!"

Mikoto yelled out in rage while her husband tried his best to calm her down but it was no use. Sasuke heard his mother's statement and turned to look over at Sakura.

" He... hit you?" Sasuke demanded from the girl and knew his answer when she looked away from him and he saw the red cheek once again.

" You hurt my mommy!" Maynard was filled with rage as he stomped up the the pale teenager with his fist up in the air.

" Why I oughta!" Maynard looked like he was about to strike on his own until Itachi picked up him and began to carry him out the cafeteria.

" We will be waiting in the car!"

Itachi called out while leaving the room as everyone could hear the little boy yell out that he wanted a piece of the action. Sasuke sighed out then looked over at his teacher once more while one of the judges helped Sai off of the ground.

" Sasuke and Sai, I think it would be best if you both go home. The school board will dicuss your punishment over the weekend but for now, take your painting and go on home."

Asuma told his student and the other student. Sasuke sighed out and went over to pick up his painting and began to walk out of the room, ignoring his parents or Sakura.

When the Uchiha family returned home, everyone was silent including Sasuke who had taken his own car back to the house while everyone else was in the other car. When they got inside, Sakura felt so guilty about what had happened that she immediately went up to Sasuke's room. She went in and sat on his bed and not a moment later, Sasuke appeared into the room and slammed the door behind him, causing the girl to jump.

" Who was that guy?"

Sasuke questioned out as he walked over and took a seat next to his girlfriend. She let out a sigh and rested her head against his shoulder.

" That was Sai... Maynard's real father."

Sakura replied and noticed that his fists went hard and began to turn white. She took one of her hands and put it on top of his, trying to calm him down which helped a little bit.

" I'm sorry you and Maynard had to see me like that today." Sasuke gritted his teeth, thinking back about how much of a fool he made out of himself.

" No, I'm sorry! If you hadn't met me-"

Sakura was stopped when lips were suddenly smashed against her lips, hushing her. When Sasuke thought that she was going to calm down, he pulled apart.

" Don't ever say that. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Sasuke said when he captured her lips once more. A few minutes later they pulled apart once again and Sakura couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke suddenly attacked Sai if he didn't know who he was.

" Hey Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

" Hn?"

" Why did you suddenly attack Sai anyway? What happened?" Sakura watched Sasuke as he sighed and looked back up at her.

" He was saying some things..." Sasuke mumbled out.

" Like what?" Sakura asked.

" He was saying that he was the one that popped your cherry and how bad you were in bed." Sasuke told her and looked in her eyes and could see the shock and sadness that was held in them.

" Oh, I see." Sakura responded but Sasuke leaned his head against hers.

" Don't listen to him. You are amazing in the sack."

Sasuke said with a smirk on his face which made her smile. They were about to continue their kissing session when the door swung open suddenly.

" EWW!!!"

* * *

**I just realized that this is my longest story so far! Wow I'm amazed anyways sorry if the chapter is short I currently have a baby playing with my other hand so leave a review!**

* * *


	31. Mission Accepted

**Hi everyone!! Sorry for the late update but I was at Otakon anime convention in Baltimore last weekend so I was not able to update any of my stories and didn't get to review half of the stories I normally read. Did anyone go to Otakon by the way? CRISPIN FREEMAN ROCKS!!! OMG OMG OMG!!! Okay I am going to stop right there before I go fangirl mode...again *sigh* Anyways I WAS going to have the next chapter to be the last one but xXMidNightxXxSk8terXx convinced me to continue it so chapter 35 will be the last chapter.**

**

* * *

**

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 31

" Mission Accepted"

The couple turned their heads to see Maynard pointing at them with a disgusted look on his face and they realized that Mikoto was standing behind the boy.

" Ew grandma do you do that kinda of stuff with grandpa too?" Maynard whined out as he looked up and noticed that Mikoto was turning red because the young boy was asking such a question.

" Um... well..." Mikoto started to speak.

" Maynard come over here." Sakura called out and the young boy rushed over to his mother's side and crawled up into her lap.

" Mommy, me and grandma made cookies! C is for cookie and it's good enough for me." Maynard sang out while Sasuke began to pat the boy on the top of his head.

" I think you ate way too many cookies little man." Sasuke joked out then got jabbed in the stomach by Sakura's elbow.

" I was only kidding!" Sasuke smirked out and looked up and noticed that his mother had vanished. Sakura looked down at Sasuke's watch that he was wearing and realized what time it was.

" Oh I need to go to work soon! Maynard go get your stuff ready and I'll take you over to Tsunade's." Sakura said as her son got off of her lap which made Sasuke frown.

" He can stay here." Sasuke insisted but Sakura shook her head.

" No it's okay, I don't want to be a burden." Sakura spoke out.

" Oh it's not a burden at all." Everyone turned around to see Mikoto walking back into the room.

_' Where did she come from?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

" Are you sure?" Sakura asked the female Uchiha and she nod her head.

" It's no problem at all, we enjoy his company very much and he really is a good boy." Mikoto replied with a smile on her face.

" Well okay... I need to stop by the apartment and get my uniform." Sakura said.

" I'll take you there." Sasuke said as he stood up.

" No it's okay, you can stay here." Sakura said but he shook his head.

" No I'm coming to work with you." Sasuke said as he looked down at the boy.

" You be a good boy for your grandma okay?" Sasuke told him.

" Okay, love you mommy and daddy!" Maynard hugged his parents which they hugged in return.

* * *

The couple was now in the car, on their way to Sakura's work after they had stopped by her apartment and she changed her clothes.

" So Sasuke, what is the real reason why you want to come with me to work? You are going to be pretty bored sitting there all night." Sakura told him as Sasuke continued to drive.

" It's nothing." Sasuke mumbled out.

" Bullshit." Sakura responded then Sasuke realized that he was not going to win this battle.

" I... am being selfish." Sasuke said.

" What do you mean that you are being selfish?" Sakura asked.

" I don't want you to leave me today. Not after what had happened earlier today at school."

Sasuke said as she looked over at him and noticed that he had a sad look to his face. Sakura then placed her small hand on his thigh, trying her best to comfort him.

" It's going to be alright." Sakura said with a smile on her face while Sasuke took a quick glance at her and smiled back.

" Thanks, but it is my fault, I should had kept my anger in check instead of taking it out on that jerk but when he called Maynard a retard I snapped."

Sasuke spoke out in frustration.

" What did he call my son?" Sakura was starting to become very angry.

_' Oh shit I didn't mean to have that part slip out.'_Sasuke thought to himself.

" Um... it's a very pretty day isn't it?" Sasuke was trying his best to change the subject.

" Don't change the subject Sasuke! How dare he call Maynard that! I swear next time I see him I'm going to kill him."

Sakura spoke out and Sasuke didn't dare to say anything else.

* * *

When the couple arrived at the club, Sasuke took a seat at a table while Sakura went to work. Sasuke looked around and noticed that his two least favorite people had just entered the place.

Sai and Tayuya.

Sasuke gritted his teeth thinking of how much pain the male has caused everyone and noticed them taking a seat and it looked like they were flirting with each other.

" Sasuke." Sasuke looked over to see that Sakura was coming up to him.

" Would you like anything? My district manager is here tonight so I won't be able to talk to you much tonight." Sakura said with a frown on her face.

" I guess I will take a water." Sasuke replied and realized that she hadn't seen Sai or Tayuya.

" Okay I will be right..." Sakura stopped talking after she had turned around to see the pair.

" What are they doing here?"

Sakura growled out and marched up to their table. Sasuke got up from his seat and followed her. Sai had happened to look up to see Sakura was walking up to them.

" Hey Sakura. I didn't know-"

SMACK

Sakura had smacked Sai straight on his swollen cheek. His whole face was still swollen from his beating from Sasuke earlier and it looked liked it too.

" How dare you call my child a retard Sai! You can call me a slut and how bad I am in bed all day long but once you say shit about my kid then you cross the line!"

Sakura yelled out which surprised the pair and Sasuke who finally reached the table. Sakura was reaching her hand back and was about to smack the male once more.

" SAKURA HARUNO!"

Everyone turned and noticed that the district manager was marching up to the table while everyone else in the club remained silent.

" Mr. Miller? I can explain-" Sakura was then cut off.

" I don't want to hear it, you are fired." Mr. Miller told her.

" But I knew these people-"

" I don't care. You take care of your personal matters outside of work and they are customers and you do not hit or yell at customers. You are fired. I'm going to call Tsunade right now." Mr. Miller said then stormed off. Sakura was just speechless at what happened.

" Ha slut deserved it." Tayuya smirked out while Sasuke glared at her.

" Shut up, come on Sakura. Lets go." Sasuke took her hand and they walked out of the club.

After Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the club, she had gotten a phone call from Tsunade and explained to her what had happened but unfortunately, since it was Tsunade's boss that had fired Sakura, she couldn't save her job. After she got off the phone with her, Sakura immediately went into Sasuke's arms.

" What am I going to do now? How am I going to pay Maynard's day care and my bills?"

Sakura whispered out and Sasuke felt so bad for his sweetheart he was about to reply until a voice spoke out.

" Sakura!"

Both teens moved away from each other after seeing that Sai was walking up to them.

" What the fuck do you want from me now Sai? I just lost my fucking job, Sasuke got disqualified in the art show all because of you! Why are you back here now because I think me and Sasuke are about ready to rip your head off."

Sakura growled out while Sasuke agreed with his girlfriend.

" I'm sorry. Tayuya is in the bathroom so she doesn't know that I'm out here." Sai looked down at the ground.

" Bullshit you don't mean it." Sakura said.

" But I do mean it Sakura!" Sai began to yell back.

" Don't you dare yell at her like that." Sasuke snarled out like he was about ready to kill the man.

" Okay, okay I'm sorry and I really do mean it Sakura." Sai looked back up at the couple.

" What was your problem at the art show?" Sasuke questioned out.

" Oh you mean when I told you that Sakura screamed so loud when I took her virginity?" Sai asked out as Sasuke began to get more pissed off while Sakura blushed.

" Yeah that and calling my son a retard." Sasuke growled out which caused Sai to smirk out.

" I... saw you and Sakura together and... I wanted to make sure that you would be a good dad to her son. I wanted to see what your reaction would be if someone dissed them and I would have to say you throw quite a punch." Sai commented.

" Thanks I guess?" Sasuke was a little confused.

" Well if you wanted to see how much Sasuke loved us you should had chosen another way that didn't involved the art show." Sakura glared at him.

" When was I going to get another chance?" Sai raised an eyebrow at the couple.

" Then stay out of our business! Maynard isn't your son! He's Sasuke's!" Sakura shouted out which surprised both males but after the shock sunk in, Sai smiled. A true smile.

" That's what I always wanted to hear." Sai responded.

" So... what now?" Sakura asked.

" What is with you and Tayuya?" Sasuke demanded from the male.

" Oh we are friends." Sai said.

" Okay..." Sasuke said.

" But we did fuck earlier today." Sai said with a smile on his face.

" But isn't she dating Naruto?" Sakura asked out.

" Last time I check but remember me and him don't talk anymore." Sasuke responded.

" They still are. She is only using him to be popular at your school." Sai simply replied.

" What? That fucking slut! She ruined Sasuke and Naruto's friendship!" Sakura yelled out.

" You of all people should know what she is capable of." Sai told her.

" We need to tell Naruto about this." Sakura said.

" There is no use. If we go to him and just tell him, he won't believe him. We are going to need some proof." Sasuke said.

" I think I can help you guys out." Sai said with a smirk on his face.

" And why should we trust you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

" Because this is my way to repay you guys for the damage that I have done." Sai said.

" Okay fine so what is your plan?" Sakura asked and the three began to plan.

* * *

**Sorry if that sucked but I was in a hurry. Now I have posted up another story!! Go me! So if you are reading this and that means YOU, you need to go on my profile and read my new story called " A Perfect Circle". It is another Sasuke/Sakura story and give me reviews on that story if you want to read more of that story :)**

* * *


	32. You Moved Me Without Telling Me?

**So... sorry for the long update!! Please forgive me!! anyways I said in the last chapter that I was going to end the story on chapter 35, then I decided to have this chapter to be the last one but then I wrote it out and realized it seemed rush and you guys don't deserve a crappy ending!! So the last chapter will still be chapter 35. The next few chapters will be shorter but it will slowly bring everything together. For waiting so long I added another lemon!! Enjoy :)**

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 32

" You Moved Me Without Even Telling Me?"

* * *

" Sasuke? Are you sure about this?"

Itachi asked as Sasuke used the key that Tsunade had given to him and opened up Sakura's apartment door. He opened up the door and looked over to smirk at his older brother.

" Of course I am sure! I convinced her to go have a girl day with Hinata so while she is out, we are going to be moving her things back to our house."

Sasuke said as they walked into the tiny apartment.

" Okay that part I get but what if she doesn't want to move in with us?" Itachi raised an eyebrow but Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Who wouldn't want to live with me?" Sasuke smirked out while Itachi frowned.

" Don't be getting cocky on me." Itachi said.

" Whatever, it's a great idea since she doesn't have a job so she won't have to worry about paying bills and mom is doing a great job watching over Maynard."

Sasuke said while he started to move things. Thankfully the furniture came with the place so they didn't have to worry about that and all the dishes and stuff belonged to Tsunade.

" I hope you are right about this little brother." Itachi sighed out.

" I know I am right. She has been practically living at our house so there shouldn't be a problem."

Sasuke spoke out as they continued to move Sakura and Maynard's things.

" You must really like her little brother." Itachi said.

" No I don't like her Itachi, I love her! There is a difference." Sasuke spat out.

" Fine fine, I'm surprised that the parents are okay with her and Maynard living with us." Itachi commented.

" Yeah me too actually... but I'm glad they said yes."

Sasuke smiled out then looked over at his older brother.

" Do you have a problem with her moving in?" Sasuke asked.

" No, I love them both very much but I really think you should get Sakura's okay before moving her stuff." Itachi said.

" Hn." Sasuke responded.

" Oh by the way, I got a phone call earlier from your school." Itachi brought up that caused Sasuke's eyes to widen.

" What did they want and why didn't you tell me ealier?" Sasuke growled out.

" Well when they called you and Sakura were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you but then I kinda forgot about it."

Itachi said while scratching the back of his head with his hand.

" Well?" Sasuke asked.

" Well what?" Itachi questioned out.

" Tch you are hopeless. Why was the school calling for me!" Sasuke practically yelled out.

" Geez don't have to be so moody, apparently they called about your little art show fiasco and wants you to come meet Mr. Asuma, the principal and one of the judges on Monday morning before school starts to talk about what had happened. Apparently one of the judges had heard what Sai was telling you and they might give you another chance."

Itachi said.

" Hn." Sasuke responded with a smile on his face.

_' Great now this will work perfect with the plan that me and Sakura are planning out with Sai.'_

Sasuke thought to himself.

" Why are you all happy now?" Itachi asked.

" Idiot, I was happy before you told me the news." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Whatever." Itachi mumbled underneath his breath and the two Uchihas continued to pack.

* * *

Later that day, Sakura came back to Sasuke's house to pick up her son. When she knocked on the door, Mikoto opened it up and smiled at the pink haired girl.

" Hey Sakura, did you enjoy your outing?" Mikoto asked as she let the teenager into the home.

" Yes I did, I'm actually surprised that Sasuke even let me go out with out him tagging along, he has been so protective of me lately." Sakura giggled out by her boyfriend's antics.

" Well that is because my son loves you very much and I know that he loves Maynard very much too." Mikoto replied.

" Speaking of the boy, where is Maynard?"

Sakura asked but when she heard her name being called out from a voice coming from upstairs, she knew where her son is.

" I guess that answers you question."

Mikoto said as she walked into the living room while Sakura began to walk up the stairs. When she reached to the top of the stairs, she was immediately hugged by her son.

" Mommy! You have to come check out my room!"

Maynard yelled out with excitement as he took his mother's hand and dragged her down the hallway.

_' Wait a minute, did he just say his room?'_

Sakura thought to herself and her eyes widen when she was dragged into a room with all of Maynard's belongings in it.

" Mommy! I can have my own bed now!"

Maynard yelled out as he rushed over and playfully jumped on the bed while Sakura was still in shock of what was going on. Sakura eyes then harden when she felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her waist while a pair of lips began to attack her neck, nibbling on the skin.

" Sasuke?"

Sakura questioned out.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded as he kept on giving her light kisses on her skin. She then turned around and glared at the younger Uchiha who was immediately surprised at her reaction.

" What's wrong?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend.

" Why the hell does Maynard have all of his things in this room?"

Sakura growled out while Maynard was too busy playing in his room to noticed them arguing.

" Because it's his new bedroom."

Sasuke told her then grabbed her hand and started to pull her away from the room.

" Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

" To our bedroom."

Sasuke stated as he brought her into his room and her eyes widen again to see that all of her things were mixed in with his.

" Do you like it?"

Sasuke whispered into her ear while she shook her head then looked back at him.

" Why did you do this Sasuke? I was fine living at my apartment."

Sakura told him while he was still surprised by her actions.

" You were not fine Sakura. You just got fired yesterday so how were you going to be able to pay your bills? If you move in with us then you wouldn't have to worry about getting another job and my mom can watch Maynard."

Sasuke stated.

" But what about your parents?"

Sakura asked and he smiled down at his girlfriend while wrapping his arms around her waist, looking into her eyes.

" They are cool with it. I think Maynard is old enough to be sleeping without his mother don't you think?"

Sasuke smirked out while Sakura rolled her eyes.

" I can't believe you moved me without even giving me a warning or anything!" Sakura whined out.

" If I had mentioned this to you, it would ruin the surprise." Sasuke said.

" Fine, you better be glad that I love you so much!" Sakura began to hug the Uchiha while he hugged her back.

" I love you too." Sasuke said before giving her head a kiss.

* * *

Later that evening, Sakura had just done tucking Maynard into his bed then walked back to her and Sasuke's bedroom and locked the door after closing it. She walked over to the bed while Sasuke was only in his black boxers, reading a game informer magazine.

" Looks like someone is ready for bed."

Sakura giggled out as she sat on the bed with only a large white shirt and green boxers on. She was brushing her hair when she felt someone attacking her neck with his lips while feeling a hand go underneath her shirt and up to her breast. Sasuke smirked out knowing that she was not wearing a bra.

" Sasuke..."

Sakura moaned out as she closed her eyes and turned her head to capture his lips to hers. She then pushed him lightly so that his back hit the mattress. Sasuke groaned out when he felt Sakura's legs on his sides while he took her shirt off. He quickly sat up and attached his mouth to one of her breast while massaging the other one with his hand. Sakura whispered out his name softly while massaging his scalp. When Sasuke figured that her breast had enough attention, he flipped them over so that he was now on top and trailing kisses from her collar bone to to top of her boxers. He looked up at her face to see her eyes filled with lust then slowly took off her boxers, revealing her body completely naked now.

" You are so wet." Sasuke growled out as he teased her by putting his palm against her clit and started to rub it in circular motions.

" Sasuke! Stop teasing me." Sakura whined out while Sasuke pulled away his hand from her private area and put her private part up to his face.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded as he began to eat her out while Sakura bit down her bottom lip, trying her best not to moan too loud. She then gasped out when she felt a finger enter her body, thrusting in and out of her and after a few more thrusts, she found herself cumming all over Sasuke's mouth and hand. Sasuke pulled himself away from his girl and removed his boxers while Sakura was still recovering from her orgasm and entered her in one swift movement. Sasuke hissed out because the pleasure was so good and began to pump the girl under him while Sakura was scratching his back with her nails. After awhile, Sasuke knew that he was going to cum and could feel that Sakura was about to cum too.

" Sasuke!"

Sakura moaned out while Sasuke groaned out while they both orgasm together. When Sasuke recovered, he pulled ouf of his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her body while she cuddled back.

" Hey Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

" Hn?"

" I was wondering, Hinata invited us to go over to Shikamaru's house tomorrow for a birthday party and wanted to see if we would like to come." Sakura said, hoping that he would say yes.

" Whatever you want." Sasuke mumbled out while closing his eyes after giving Sakura a goodnight kiss.

" Love you Sasuke." Sakura said as she closed her eyes as well.

" Love you too."

Sasuke said then the couple fell fast a sleep.


	33. Getting Along

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 33

" Getting Along"

The sun shined bright through the younger Uchiha's window as the young couple was sleeping after their activities the night before. They remained that way until Sakura's cell phone began to go off. Sakura opened up her eyes and answered her phone that was right next to her on the dresser while Sasuke only grunted, trying to go back to sleep. Sakura didn't even pay attention to the caller id since she was still mostly asleep.

" Hello?"

_" Hi Sakura, it's me Hinata calling."_

" Oh...hey Hinata * yawns* what's up?"

_" I am so sorry did I wake you up?"_

" Don't worry about it girl, how are you?"

_" I'm good, I was just calling to see if you were still coming over to Shikamaru's house later for his birthday get together."_

" Of course! I'm still invited right?"

_" Yes you are and you can bring Sasuke and Maynard along too."_

" Are you sure it will be okay to bring my son? I don't want him to bother you or anything."

_" Oh not at all, everyone thinks that he is funny and quite the charmer."_

" Alright, I'll bring him too."

_" Okay great! I'll text you the directions to his house and the party starts around one."_

" Cool, I will see you then? Oh wait should I get him anything?"

_" Nope just bring yourselves."_

" Alright I will see you later."

_" Bye."_

" Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone then placed it back on the dresser. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She hummed out softly when she began to feel her boyfriend planting little kisses on her shoulder. She turned around and opened up her eyes to look at the now awake Uchiha.

" Good morning."

Sakura whispered out as he lifted up her hand to remove some of Sasuke's bangs off of his face. After she was done, she cupped his cheek with her small hand.

" Morning."

Sasuke spoke out his his husky tone of voice then leaned his head over and kissed her lightly on the nose. He opened his mouth open a little bit and began to lightly nibble on the tip of her nose.

" Sasuke! That tickles."

Sakura giggled out then Sasuke pulled away and touched his forehead against hers.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded and was about to give her a kiss when his bedroom door suddenly swung open and Maynard began running into the bedroom.

" Good morning mommy and daddy!"

Maynard yelled out as he ran over to the bed and stopped on Sasuke's side. Sakura smiled at her son then realized that her and Sasuke were naked underneath the covers but thankfully they were both covered up.

" You seem energetic." Sasuke mumbled to the boy as he began to play with the boy's black hair causing the little boy to smile.

" Daddy? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Maynard asked out while he pointed at the teenager's naked chest.

" Hey honey? Can you wait for us in your room?"

Sakura asked her son while he nod his small head and rushed out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the naked teens behind.

" Guess we should get dressed."

Sakura said as she removed herself from the Uchiha's hold and crawled out of the bed while Sasuke did the same.

* * *

When the couple got dressed, they went over to Maynard's room while he was laying on his bed, coloring in a coloring book.

" Hey son, I have a question to ask you." Sakura said as she walked over to the bed and took a seat beside him while Sasuke stood beside her.

" Yes mommy?"

Maynard asked his mother.

" Would you like to go to a birthday party today?" Sakura asked then her son got all excited.

" Yes mommy! Really? I want to go!"

Maynard shrieked with happiness.

" He seems excited."

Sasuke smirked out then received a nudge from Sakura's elbow.

" Yep! I have never been to a party before."

Maynard chirped out as he got out of bed.

" He's never been to a party before?"

Sasuke asked Sakura and she sadly nodded her head.

" Yeah... you have to realized that before you came into my life, I had not friends other than Tsunade and Maynard doesn't have any friends of his own." Sakura admitted.

" That sucks, hey little man, isn't your birthday next month?" Sasuke asked.

" Yes it is." Maynard said.

" Well then how about if I throw you a huge birthday party, just for you?" Sasuke asked the kid which excited the boy even more.

" Really?" Maynard was excited.

" Yes really." Sasuke responded.

" Wait a minute here-"

" Mommy! I'm going to have a birthday party!" Maynard yelled out.

" Yeah mommy, he's going to be having his very own birthday party." Sasuke smirked out at the boy's mother while she rolled her eyes.

" Whatever, I'm hungry so I'm going to go down stairs while you two be acting like ugh you!" Sakura said then left the room, leaving the boys behind.

" Daddy? Is mommy mad?" Maynard asked.

" Not at all. Now come on, we should eat then get ready for the party." Sasuke said as they followed the pink haired girl.

A few hours later, Sasuke, Sakura and Maynard arrived at Shikamaru's house where they noticed a whole bunch of cars. They noticed that Hinata and Shino were hanging out near the front door. When the three of them got out of the car, they walked up to the teens.

" Hey guys." Sakura greeted the teens.

" Hey! I'm glad you guys could make it." Hinata said.

" Glad that we can come. This is Maynard's first party." Sakura said while Maynard nodded his head.

" Will there be cake?" Maynard asked while Hinata began to giggle.

" You are just too cute! Yes there is cake inside. Actually Shikamaru didn't want a party but Temari basically made him." Hinata explained while Sakura and Sasuke were in shock.

" Temari? You mean the same Temari that goes to our school?" Sasuke asked out while Shino nodded his head.

" Yeah, apparently they are friends and she wanted to do something special for him." Shino explained.

" Why would she do something like that?" Sakura asked.

" I guess she likes him or something." Sasuke shrugged and looked down when Maynard began to tug on his hand.

" What's up?" Sasuke asked him as he bend down to pick up the boy and began to hold him in his arms while Maynard put his face in his neck.

" I love you daddy." Maynard whispered out while Sasuke turned his head and kissed the boy on the head.

" I love you too." Sasuke replied back.

" That is too cute. Sakura you are so lucky." Hinata sighed out.

" Are you still depressed about Naruto?" Sakura asked the female.

" Kinda but as long as he is happy then I am happy." Hinata said with a smile on her face and Sakura was about to say something else when Shino began to speak.

" We should go back inside, I bet everyone is wondering where we went off to."

Shino said while they followed them into the house. They walked into the living room to see Kiba was talking to Chouji while Chouji was eating chips on the table while Shikamaru sat down with a bored expression on his face while watching them.

" Happy birthday Shikamaru."

Sakura greeted as she walked over to the bored teenager.

" Thanks, glad you guys could make it." Shikamaru said.

" Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around with Maynard in his arms and saw Temari walking up to them.

" Hey Temari." Sasuke greeted back then Temari got a good look at Maynard.

" Oh is this your little brother? He is so adorable!" Temari chirped out.

" No Temari, he is actually my son, Maynard." Sakura butted into the conversation.

" Well Maynard, it is so nice to meet you. My little sister is here who is probably the same age as you, Eva!"

Temari turned around and everyone watched a young blonde with pig tails walking over to the group.

" Yes sissy?" Eva asked.

" Eva, this is Maynard, you two should go play." Temari said and the blonde nod her head while Sasuke let the little boy down.

" Can I go play mommy?" Maynard asked his mother.

" Yes you can." Sakura said then the two kids walked over to the tv and began to watch a movie that was playing.

" He looks just like you Sasuke." Temari told the Uchiha male.

" Thanks." Sasuke said.

" Yeah, he is also taking over his bad habits too." Sakura mumbled underneath her breath.

" What was that sweetheart?" Sasuke smirked out as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

" Who me? I just said that you were the best father in the world." Sakura spoke out while Sasuke rolled his eyes then noticed that Gaara was walking into the room and walked over to them.

" Hey Uchiha, wasn't expecting to see you here." Gaara said.

" I could say the same." Sasuke replied.

" So Sasuke, how's Naruto?" Temari asked.

" Wouldn't know. I'm not friends with him anymore. Not since he began to date Tayuya." Sasuke said.

" I see yeah we know the feeling, ever since she came into the picture he won't hang out with us anymore. Tayuya was even beginning to be bitchy towards Ino and made her cry and it's bad when someone is treating Ino like that." Temari said.

" We had no idea, we try to ignore the school gossip now." Sakura said.

" Oh because of what Tayuya and Ino did? Yeah I don't blame ya." Temari said as the teens continued to talk and surprisingly everyone got along.

After the party was over, Sasuke was driving home while Sakura was in the passenger seat and Maynard was riding in the back of the car.

" Did you have fun at the party little man?"

Sasuke asked the boy in the back seat.

" Yes daddy. Eva is my new best friend but don't tell Shizune that." Maynard said as they continued to ride home.

* * *


	34. The Plan That Almost Didn't Work

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 24

" The Plan That Almost Didn't Work"

It was now Monday and after Sakura and Sasuke dropped their young child at day care, they were on their way to school. They had to arrived earlier than usual today because Sasuke had a meeting with the principal, one of the art judges and Sai to discuss Friday's event at the art show.

" Are you nervous about your meeting today?" Sakura asked him while he continued to drive. He looked over at her when he had to stop and a red light with a weird look on his face.

" No… why?" Sasuke asked, causing Sakura to began to giggle.

" Because you are suffocating my hand." Sakura spoke out while pointing at their hands that were intertwined with each other's fingertips.

" Sorry." Sasuke mumbled out while he loosen the grip he was giving her hand.

" It's okay. Don't worry everything will be okay." Sakura said with a smile on her face while Sasuke sighed out.

" I know but did I ever tell you what the main prize winner gets?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend.

" No." Sakura shook her head.

" First prize winner of this state will get a chance to compete in the country art competition and the top three winners of that contest will get a scholarship to go to the best art school in the world. Oh how I would love to go there for school." Sasuke said.

" Don't worry, we will get this thing taken care of. I feel so bad… It's all my fault that you got in trouble." Sakura said with a frown on her face.

" No, Sai had no right to talk trash about you and our son. If he isn't going to be a human being and talk trash about his kid rather than helping you guys out then he deserved being beaten up by me and I don't regret my actions." Sasuke smirked at her.

" Speaking of Sai… do you really think he will go through with this plan to break up Naruto and Tayuya?" Sakura asked him.

" Who knows. What do you think?" Sasuke asked her.

" I'm not sure. That was always the thing with Sai even when we were friends. You never knew his true motives." Sakura said.

" Okay well we should have a back up plan in case he decides to bail on us." Sasuke said then Sakura's cell phone began to rang and picked it up.

" Hello?"

_" Sakura? It's Shikamaru."_

" Oh hey Shikamaru, what's up?"

_" I just wanted to inform you that Tayuya has arrived at the school."_

Sakura and Sasuke had told everyone the plan of breaking Tayuya and Naruto up and they all wanted to chip in and all help out.

" Cool, we are almost at the school now."

_" Temari is trying to get a hold of Naruto now but it's no use so far."_

" Okay just tell her to keep trying. I'm going to call Kiba now."

_" Bye."_

" Bye."

Sakura ended the call then dialed Kiba's number.

_" Yo diggity dog."_

"… Kiba?"

_" Sup Sakura?"_

" Hey, Shikamaru just called me and Tayuya has just entered the building."

_" Cool. I got the drugs."_

" What drugs?"

_" You know? I'm going to break into her locker because I am awesome like that and put drugs in it!"_

" Um… that wasn't the plan Kiba. The plan was you were suppose to be on the look out for Sai."

_" Don't worry I am. While I place drugs in her locker."_

" Okay… just be careful."

_" Don't worry."_

" Bye."

Sakura closed up the phone and looked over at Sasuke who kept his eyes on the road.

" Alright, I hope this works." Sakura sighed out while Sasuke silently agreed.

When the two teens arrived at the school, they walked into the building and Sasuke walked with Sakura until they reached Mr. Kakashi's classroom where Shikamaru and Chouji were hanging out at.

" Hey Kakashi." Sakura said with a smile on her face as they entered the room.

" Yo." Kakashi responded then continued to read his book.

" Okay, I'm going to go see the principal now." Sasuke said then leaned down and kissed Sakura gently on the lips.

" I love you." Sakura said.

" I love you too." Sasuke smirked out then walked out of the classroom. Sakura then walked up to the other teens in the classroom.

" So did Temari ever get in contact with Naruo?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.

" Yeah, that lazy ass. She had to drive over to his house and wake him up so they should be arriving here shortly." Shikamaru explained.

" Cool." Sakura responded.

" What was the plan again?" Chouji asked while he continued to eat his breakfast.

" You forgot? We talked about this yesterday." Sakura said.

" You are hopeless. The plan is that Kiba is on the look out for Sai while Sai is suppose to come into the school, meet up with Tayuya who I saw enter but now Hinata is watching over her. Anyways they are going to meet up in the classroom next door and when Sai gives Sakura the signal, we will enter the classroom along with Naruto who Temari is bringing to catch the couple in the act. So Naruto will break up with Tayuya and all this will be going on while Sasuke is having his meeting and since Sai won't show up, they will give him the first prize since Sai was okay with not getting the prize." Shikamaru explained while Sakura nodded her head. The door was then opened up and everyone looked up to see Kiba and Shino walking into the classroom.

" Bad news." Kiba whined out as they got closer to the teens.

" What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

" I couldn't find Sai anywhere but then we just happened to walk by the office and we saw Sai in there along with Sasuke." Kiba said.

" What? That jerk! I knew we couldn't trust him." Sakura spoke out harshly.

" Shit well there goes that plan." Chouji said then the door opened up again with Temari, Hinata and Ino walking into the room.

" What is she doing here?" Sakura asked out while pointing at Ino.

" Ino wants to help us out too." Temari explained while the blonde nodded her head.

" I want my best friend back." Ino mumbled out.

" How annoying, our plan is already ruined! Wait shouldn't you guys be spying on Tayuya? And where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked them.

" Well… we came to school and Naruto and Tayuya ended up spotting each other so they are currently in the cafeteria having breakfast." Temari said.

" Fuck now there is no way to split them up." Sakura mumbled out but then thought of an idea and walked over to Kakashi.

" Kakashi! Tayuya has drugs in her locker!" Sakura demanded out while everyone else was in shock except for Kiba.

" Yeah! Tons of drugs!" Kiba agreed. Kakashi looked up from his book and stared at his students.

" And what do you want me to do about it?" Kakashi asked.

" Go look at her locker and see if she does and if she does then she will have to be expelled." Sakura said then Kakashi sighed out before getting up from his chair.

" Fine, if there isn't any drugs you guys owe me." Kakashi began to walk out of the room while everyone else followed him.

* * *

Naruto and Tayuya were currently sitting in the cafeteria as Tayuya was looking at herself in her mirror while Naruto was eating ramen.

" So Tayuya, there is a ramen shop that just opened up if you want to go check it out after school." Naruto said.

" Why would I want to waste my time doing that?" Tayuya asked out then Kakashi and his students walked in the cafeteria.

" Hey Kakashi!" Naruto yelled out then his eyes harden after seeing everyone behind him.

" Tayuya, I need you to open up your locker for me." Kakashi stated.

" What? Why?" Tayuya asked out but then Ino walked up to the table and picked up Tayuya's bag and began to dump her belonings on the table.

" You slut! What the hell!" Tayuya yelled out then looked down to see a bag of cocaine and pot had escaped her bag.

" Tayuya? What is this stuff? You told me that you don't do this stuff anymore." Naruto snarled out at his girlfriend.

" It's not mine!" Tayuya defended herself.

" Oh yeah? And what is with these pictures?" Ino asked as she picked up Tayuya's camera and showed Naruto the pictures. They were pictures of Tayuya getting it on with some random guy.

" Tayuya… how could you?" Naruto whispered out.

" Those pictures were taken so long ago I-"

" Oh yeah, then why in the hell is it dated yesterday! I saw you making out with that asshole at the mall when I went up there to do some shopping!" Ino yelled out at the girl.

" Naruto I-"

" Save it Tayuya… we are over." Naruto spoke harshly to his now ex girlfriend.

" Sakura!"

A voice was heard and Sakura turned around and smiled when she was Sasuke and Sai walking into the cafeteria.

" Hey, it's all over." Sakura said as she gave her boyfriend a hug. Then looked over at Sai.

" Where the fucking hell were you?" Sakura spat out at the male.

" He said he forgot about the plan." Sasuke whispered into her ear and she was about to say something else but then was interupted.

" He also placed the whole blame of the fight on himself so he got disqualified while I got in first place."

Sakura's eyes widen after hearing the news and began to jump up and down.

" That is great news!!!" Sakura yelled out as she hugged her boyfriend some more. She backed up and was about to say her thanks to Sai but then noticed that he was no longer in the room.

" Where did he go?" Sakura asked.

" I don't know." Sasuke replied then noticed Naruto walking towards them.

" Sasuke." Naruto said.

" Naruto." Sasuke responded.

" Sasuke I'm really sorry for everything." Naruto said.

" Me too. I miss having a dobe as a best friend." Sasuke smirked out.

" You teme!" Naruto joked out while Kakashi walked with Tayuya out of the room.

" What happened?" Sasuke asked.

" The bitch was cheating on me and was caught with drugs so she will probably be expelled." Naruto shrugged off.

" Damn sorry man, are you going to be okay?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

" Yeah, I will be okay since I have you to come with me to the ramen shop that just opened up after school." Naruto grinned out.

" I'm doing what?" Sasuke asked then the school bell rang.

* * *


	35. All You Need Is Love

**This is the last chapter of this story! I am so sad!! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!**

" Hidden Love"

Chapter 35

" All You Need Is Love"

It had been a week since the whole Tayuya situation and everything at school went back to normal. Sakura and Sasuke continued to eat up on the roof top of the school but now they weren't the only ones who ate there. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Ino, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Lee and Neji were now sitting up there and hanging out with them. Everyone got along pretty well and Naruto and Hinata were closer than ever. Tayuya was expelled from school and was sent to a private school while Sai went back to his school.

Today was Maynard's birthday and Sasuke kept his promise and invited all of their friends over to celebrate. Sakura and her son went out to go buy him a birthday cake while all of the guest had arrived and was waiting for the pair to return. Sasuke thought it would be cool if they threw a surprise party for the boy so Sakura made the excuse to go out and pick out a cake while everyone else gathered at the house.

Sakura was driving back from the store with the cake in the passenger's seat while Maynard sat in the back seat of the car. She took out her cell phone and dialed Sasuke's number. He told her to call him when they were close to the house so they could get ready for the birthday boy's return.

_" Hello?"_

" Hey! We are almost back at the house."

_" Hn."_

" God you and your hns I swear you are a bad influence on Maynard."

_" I am not."_

" Whatever."

_" See you soon. I have to make sure Naruto doesn't eat all of the food."_

" Okay I love you."

_" Love you too."_

Sakura snapped her phone shut and kept on smiling and thinking about Sasuke.

When Sakura arrived at the house, Sakura was carrying the cake while Maynard was walking in front of her.

" Honey, can you open the door for me?" Sakura asked her son.

" Yes mommy!"

Maynard chirped out as he ran up to the door and opened it up and walked inside. Sakura was about to walk in when she heard a yell surprise and walked into the house to see that everyone had appeared in front of them.

" AHHH!" Maynard screamed out but he was full of excitement as he ran over to Sasuke and gave him a hug then looked over at his mother.

" Mommy! Mommy! I'm at a birthday party!" Maynard yelled out then he let go of Sasuke and looked around.

" Happy birthday." Hinata spoke out as she patted the boy on the head. Then Eva, Temari's little sister walked up to the boy.

" Happy birthday Maynard." Eva spoke out as she gave the boy a hug. Maynard hugged the girl back then looked up when he noticed that Shizune was smiling at the couple and pulled away from the girl.

" Ms. Shizune! It's not what it looks like!" Maynard screeched out, defending himself of his actions while everyone began to laugh at the boy.

" It's okay Maynard! You can have other friends beside me." Shizune told the boy. Shizune was also invited to the birthday party along with Tsunade who was more than willing to show up.

" Hey Hinata, so how are things with you and Naruto?" Sakura whispered to the girl as they walked into the kitchen to put the cake away.

" Oh well we have been hanging out a lot more lately but he still hasn't asked me out. I guess he only likes me as a friend." Hinata sighed out.

" Don't worry, he will come around." Sakura winked at her friend then gasped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he began to nibble on her neck.

" Sasuke, where are your parents?" Sakura asked her boyfriend.

" Why? You want to have a quickie while everyone else is down here?" Sasuke smirked out then Sakura pinched him on the hand.

" Ouch." Sasuke whined out as he pulled his arms away from her.

" You pervert! I was just curious where your family is." Sakura said.

" Well mom and dad are outside working on the grill." Sasuke responded.

" Okay so if they are out with the food then Naruto should be good by not eating all of it right." Sakura said.

" Right." Sasuke said.

" What about Chouji?" Hinata asked while the teens remained silent.

" Shit." Sasuke said the rushed off, leaving the laughing girls behind.

" You two are so cute together but man he is horny." Hinata smiled out.

" I know! I guess he is, last time we had sex was last week." Sakura commented.

" Well as long as you use protection but of course you would know to since you already have Maynard and I doubt you would want to have another kid anytime soon." Hinata said then heard her name being called out by Shino so she left the kitchen while Sakura was left behind.

_' Yeah we always use protection… wait… now I think about it, we didn't use any last time we had sex. I shouldn't worry about it… it's nothing to worry about.'_

Sakura thought to herself then felt the same pair of arms coming around her waist again. She smiled and turned around and kissed Sasuke on the tip of his nose.

" I love you." Sakura whispered out.

" I love you too." Sasuke replied as he grabbed her hand and began to walk while dragging her.

" Where are we going?" Sakura asked out.

" Outside. Everyone else is already out there."

Sasuke replied and the couple walked out. Sakura looked around and smiled to see Shikamaru and Temari flirting with each other while Ino was talking to Chouji who was listening to her while eating. Naruto was talking to Hinata, probably about ramen while she stood there and smiled at him. Sakura then noticed her son was playing with Eva while Tsunade and Shizune watched the young couple. Everything was going well for the couple that had to hid their love from everyone but now can show it to the world.

" EWW!!!"

Everyone heard a scream and turned around to see Itachi standing near his parents, pointing at them while you could clearly tell that they were lip locking each other.

" God I swear you Uchiha's are a bad influence on my child."

The End

* * *

***Cries* I am so sad this story is over!!!! It's so weird because I began typing this up like two days before I had my kid and she is going to be 7 months in a few days!! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry if the end seemed kinda corny.**

**NEWS!!!**

**There WILL be a sequel to this story!! It will be called, " Hidden Love 2: Found Love" I think but I might change it. So here is the plot that I have thought up so far: Sakura finds out that she is pregnant 2 months later but Sasuke get accepted to the best art school in the country. What are they going to do and is Sasuke ready for a kid of his or does he not want the responsibilities and gets tired of all the stress? The plot will be based around Sakura's pregnancy! Things might change I'm not sure but it's going to be a short sequel only about 10 chapters long. If you have any plot ideas please let me know!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews!!**

* * *


End file.
